Compitiendo contra el amor
by zhikizzme
Summary: Sakuno, tiene algo, mareos, desmayos.¿Qué tienee? Ryoma y Ryoga...enamorados de la misma persona...¿Podra ser? xD obviioo Un RyoSaku...o tal vez no? xD Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Bien, aquí les traigo mi primer fic de PoT, espero les guste!!!

_**Disclamer: **_PoT no me pertenece de ser así Ryoma y cada uno del equipo de Seigaku seria Tooooodo mío *-* pero bien, se vale seguir soñando Neh? T^T

--

_Capitulo 1: La mejor_

_Ryoma Echizen es un motociclista sumamente reconocido, ha ganado 50 carreras en lo _

_que va desde sus 18 hasta sus 20 años y sigue siendo sumamente pedido el día de _

_hoy estará presente en una carrera de novatas, mujeres que quieren ser motociclistas, _

_y a la ganadora se le dará la oportunidad de retar a Echizen a una carrera. ¿Quién _

_sabe? Tal vez se enfrente contra una buena mujer, que le de batalla._

-Insisto Momo, ¿Por qué demonios tengo que estar aquí? ¡Nadie me dijo nada!- dice un hombre de cabellos negros con destellos verdosos, sus ojos parecidos a los de un felino, color ámbar, mientras avienta el periódico al bote de basura.

-Porque sí, tu promotor necesita que vengas, y tú tienes que obedecer- reclama un hombre de cabellos negros, y de ojos purpura.

Ambos estaban platicando en un palco que daba hacia un gran pista de motocross, donde mucha gente, estaba sentada en las gradas animando a las varias motociclistas que estaban en la línea de meta , de pronto la puerta se abre, dejando ver a una señora de avanzada edad, cabellos rojizos, y ojos carmines, venia vestida con un conjunto de traje, color rosa.

-Buenas tardes- saluda elegantemente la señora la señora

-Buenas- saluda Ryoma

-Buenas tardes, usted es la coordinadora, ¿Verdad?-

-Si, soy yo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sumire Ryusaki-

-Mucho gusto, soy Momoshiro Takeshi, y el es Ryoma Echizen, el motociclista que participara con la ganadora-

-Mucho gusto-

-Me da el presentimiento de que la chavas que participaran, son muy buenas-dice el pelinegro

-Si momo- dice sarcásticamente- son mujeres, he oído que participan mujeres menores de 19, ó sea unas totales niñatas-

-Esta vez tengo que estar en desacuerdo, señor Echizen, las mujeres somos muy capaces, además de hábiles, y entre "esas niñatas" se encuentra mi nieta-

Momoshiro se mueve nervioso en su asiento, mientras que Ryoma solo suelta un "Ah".

_Bienvenidos de nuevo, esta vez estamos en el estadio "Golden Cross" Bien les pedimos al publico que tomen asientos, por que las carreras están por comenzar _-se escuchaba decir por el altavoz-_ ya que todos están en sus asientos vamos a comenzar la carrera semi-final, aquí se tienen que dar 5 vueltas, las última mitad será eliminada_

-Bien eliminaran a las más tontas-

-¬¬ Cállate Ryoma-

-...-

25 motociclistas se acomodan en la línea de salida, se preparan para salir.

_En sus marcas, ¿Listas, ¡¡Fuera!!_

Las 25 motociclistas salen disparadas, primero van recto, pasan dos curvas seguidas, pasan un montículo, y vuelven a ir recto, hasta una vuelta a la derecha en la que habían dos montículos más altos, y después vuelven a dar vuelta a la izquierda y una curva siguen hasta llegar a unas ondas, y vuelven a dar vuelta a la derecha para ir recto, y pasar por el montículo mas grande, ondas y después dar vuelta a la derecha para llegar a la línea de salida.

-Y por cierto, Sumire, ¿Le puedo decir Sumire?-

-Claro que sí señor Momoshiro-

-¿Cuál es su nieta?-

Suelta un suspiro -No lo sé, no me lo dijo por que según ella me iba a poner a animarla y que le iba a dar pena, pero ¿Quieren descubrirlo?-

-Hmph, da igual- dice Ryoma indiferentemente

-¿Cómo que descubrirlo?- pregunta intrigado

Con una gran sonrisa, se pone de pie -Observa a las motociclistas y ahorita que grite, una va a poner su mano sobre su casco, fíjate bien-

-Okay- dice Momo con una gota en la nuca

-¡¡¡VAMOS SAKUNO!!!-

De todas las 25 participantes la número 24 fue la que hizo exactamente lo que dijo Sumire.

-¿Ves? Te dije, mi nieta es bastante predecible cuando la conoces bien- dice con una sonrisa.

-Así que es la número 24, va en el décimo lugar-

-Hmph, perdedora-

-Señor Echizen hagamos una apuesta-dice con cierto enojo

Ryoma voltea a verla

-La escucho- dice el peli-verde

-Si mi nieta gana el premio, y la oportunidad de la carrera final, usted se convertirá en su entrenador personal-

Se pone una mano en la barbilla -¿Qué gano yo?-

-Mi nieta será su asistente personal, es linda, le gustará-

-¡Ni se te ocurra Echizen!-reclama Momo

-Trato hecho- le da la mano a la señora Ryusaki

-Bien, ahora observemos-

-Bien-

Ambos ponen atención a la carrera, la número 3 iba ganando, seguida por la 6 y en tercer lugar la 15, y la nieta de Ryusaki mantenía el décimo lugar, y así la carrera semi-final acabó, solo doce motociclistas se quedaron, entre ellas Ryusaki que jamás subió ni bajó de posición.

-Creo que ya gané-

-No se confié, señor Echizen-

-Hmph-

_Después de este breve descanso seguiremos con la Final, aquí toda la pista se abre, ya que como habrán notado, solo se ocupó la mitad de la pista en la semi-final, ahora se darán 5 vueltas en cada lado de la pista y 3 vueltas mas recorriendo toda la pista. La ganadora tendrá la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Echizen Ryoma, y la oportunidad de asistir a la siguiente etapa, junto con el segundo y tercer lugar._

-Bien- se pone de pie- creo que iré a ver a mi nieta-

-Dele ánimos de mi parte, el lunes, la quiero en mi oficina a las 9- dice arrogante

-Ryoma, no te confíes demasiado-

-Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Momoshiro- dice esto y sale de por la puerta

-Voy por algo de comer-

-Tráeme algo-

-¬¬ Zeee-

Momo sale por la puerta y Ryoma se queda sentado, mientras observa a las participantes las muchas que se retiran y las que se quedan, pero algo llama su atención, la señora Ryusaki se acerca a la motociclista #24 y platican de algo

--

Sumire se acerca a la motociclista con el número 24 en su pecho.

-¿Cómo te fue hija?-

-Muy bien, gracias abue-

-¿Si me viste? cuándo te grite-

-Como no hacerlo, abuela-

Le da un zape, pero lo amortigua el casco

-Ya te dije que no me digas abuela y quítate ese casco-

-Lo siento abue-

Se quita el casco dejando caer una hermosa cabellera, rojiza como la de su abuela, y también sus ojos carmines eran parecidos a los de ella, sus rasgos eran finos y su color de piel, ni morena ni blanca, una combinación perfecta.

Ryoma quien veía la escena, se quedo boquiabierto al ver a la peli-roja, y Momo quien iba entrando se le quedo viendo raro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Ve esto- jala a Momo y lo pone en su lugar- esa chica realmente tiene que ser la número 50-

Se suelta del agarre de Ryoma- ¿Estás loco? No está bien que cada vez que ganes, te tires a alguien ¿Entiendes?, además no hay victoria en este momento-

-Si le gano a la chica que participara contra mí, sí-

-Demonios contigo Echizen-

-Hahahahaha, esa chica es demasiado fina para ganar, y ni pensar en ganarme-

Abajo las Ryusaki seguían hablando.

-Hija necesito que hagas algo-

-¿Ahorita?- pregunta asombrada- pero...si la carrera ésta por empezar-

-Es sobre la carrera-

-Ahh, okay-

-¿Ves a ese tipo de arriba?- señala el palco donde Ryoma y Momo están.

-Necesito que ganes esta carrera, porque si no tendrás que ser la asistente personal de ése- señala a Ryoma

-¿El de traje?-

-No, el que tiene puesto un traje de motocross-

-Ó sea que si pierdo, ¿SERÉ SU ASISTENTE? P-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Yo que hice?- pregunta exaltada

-Nada, es que hicimos una puesta-dice apenada

-¿Cómo abuela?-

-Es que como ibas en el décimo lugar, dijo que eras una perdedora, y me enoje, perdón lo hice sin pensar-

-¡Perdedora!- aprieta los puños-Abuela estate segura que ganaré-

_Corredoras, favor de acomodarse en la línea de meta, que la carrera Final empezará pronto. Recuerden el premio, así que ¡Ganbatte!_

-Nos vemos en la línea de meta, abue- se pone su casco decorado con una mariposa azul neón y lo demás negro con estrellas azules.

-Claro que si, hija-

Sakuno se dirige a la línea de salida junto con su motocicleta y se acomoda entre las demás participantes.

-Y oye Ryoma, ¿No se veía muy flaca? ¿Qué tal si no tiene nada de cuerpo?- dice Momo

-D-demonios, no eches la sal Momo- se acerca a la orilla del palco y la visualiza en la línea de salida- Maldición Momo, se ve plana de todo- dice en puchero

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunta Sumire recargada en el marco de la puerta

-N-nada, viendo a su nieta-

-Por cierto Echizen, perderá-

-¿Por qué dice eso?- dice serio

-Porque mi nieta son de esas, que, cuando le llamas perdedora, te deja con la boca abierta-

-Ajá- dice sarcásticamente

_¿Todas las corredoras están en sus lugares?, bien, en sus marcas, ¿Listas?, ¡Fuera!_

Todas la motociclistas salen disparadas, y Sakuno se acomoda en el cuarto lugar, vuelven a repetir la misma pista para después pasar al otro lado, que era casi lo mismo, pero acomodado diferente.

-¿Ve? Su nieta perderá, no se ha movido del cuarto lugar-

-Espera, verás que gana-

-No lo creo Sumire- opina Momo

Era la penúltima vuelta a toda la pista, y Sakuno seguía en el cuarto lugar de pronto la chica del altavoz dice

_Ésta es la última vuelta chicas, ¡Ganbatte!_

Y de pronto Sakuno rebasa como si nada el tercero, segundo, y primer lugar, quedando ella en el puesto número uno.

-!¿Qué demonios?!- exclaman Ryoma y Momo al unísono

-Se los dije-dice Sumire con un aire de soberbia

_Y la ganadora es...¡¡¡La número 24!!! ¡Felicidades!_

Al llegar a la meta Sakuno se para victoriosa, y deja salir un ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! para después ir a la plataforma donde se encontraba la chica que hablaba por altavoz y dos señores de traje.

-Es hora de bajar Echizen, créeme que mi nieta querrá reclamar su premio-

-Tiene razón Ryoma, si te retas tendrás que correr-

-Demonios, no la creo tan valiente-

-Hahahahaha, ¿Cobarde mi nieta?, Jamás Echizen, JAMÁS-resalta la última palabra

-Hmph-

Los tres salen por la puerta, bajan unas escaleras y salen por un túnel hacia la plataforma donde estaban todos.

_¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?_

Se quita el casco.

-Sakuno Ryusaki-

-Bien Sakuno, Estabas en el cuarto lugar ¿Cómo fue que llegaste al primero?-

-Mis ganas, mi esfuerzo- dice con una gran sonrisa

-Pues fue un buen esfuerzo, en estos momentos eres la mejor Sakuno, LA MEJOR-

-Me gusta ser la mejor-

-Bien, aquí tenemos al Señor Echizen, es el mejor corredor en estos tiempos, ¿Deseas retarlo a una carrera?-

Sakuno se acerca amenazadoramente y lo señala

-Ryoma Echizen nadie, NADIE me llama PERDEDORA, y te lo demostraré en una carrera, tu y yo, en la pista, UNA vuelta-

-Por lo visto, solo la cara es lo que tienes bonito, y acepto-

Todo el mundo hablaba asombrado, queriendo ver que se podía esperar de éste reto.

_Pues bien, Ryusaki y Echizen diríjanse a la línea de salida._

Ryoma toma su casco y su motocicleta, Ryusaki hace lo mismo, ambos se acomodan en la línea de salida.

-Ryusaki, que te parece ¿Si hacemos más interesante esto?-

-Te escucho-

-Si gano, serás mi asistente personal-

-¿Sigues insistiendo con eso?-

-No habría problema alguno si ganas-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Nada, perdedora-

-Cállate, jamás me vuelvas a llamar así-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bien, acepto, pero si tú pierdes, me darás bastante dinero-

-¿Dinero?-

-Sí, dinero-

-Okay, trato hecho-

-Trato hecho-

Ambos se dan la mano, para después mirar al frente.

-Demonios Echizen le dijo algo- dice Sumire

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pegunta Momo

-Por ella jamás quita la vista de enfrente cuando se sube a su moto, al menos que algo sea tan interesante para distraerla-

-_Demonios Echizen, espero que no hayas hecho, lo que creo que hiciste- _pensaba Momoshiro con preocupación.

_En sus marcas, ¿Listos?, ¡Fuera!_

_-Seré la mejor Echizen, la mejor-_ pensaba Sakuno mientras salía a toda velocidad

-_Bien ya tengo asistente-_fue el último pensamiento de Ryoma al ver a lado a Sakuno

--

¡¡¡Espero les haya gustado!!!

¡¡¡Déjenme un lindo Review!!

¡Los espero en el siguiente capi!

¡Ciao! ¡Kizzez!

Zhikizzme


	2. ¿Hospital es igual a Felicidades?

Hola!!! Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve un pequeño incidente con mi computadora y se tuvo que formatear, ó sea que todo se borró, incluyendo el 2° capitulo de este fic. Bien, lo tuve que reescribir. Sin más preámbulos las dejo con el capi, espero les agrada n.n

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a Luana Amakeik!!! Feliz cumple!! ¬¬ atrasado pero valee! xD**_

_**Gracias por todo!! Te amooo!! Kizz!**_

**Disclamer: PoT no me pertence de ser así…Ryoma hubiera besado a Sakuno en el momento que la vio con ese traje de porrista ¬¬**

--

_**Capitulo anterior…**_

_Ambos se dan la mano, para después mirar al frente._

_-Demonios Echizen le dijo algo- dice Sumire_

_-¿Por qué lo dice?- pegunta Momo_

_-Por ella jamás quita la vista de enfrente cuando se sube a su moto, al menos que algo sea tan interesante para distraerla-_

_-__Demonios Echizen, espero que no hayas hecho, lo que creo que hiciste- __pensaba Momoshiro con preocupación._

_En sus marcas, ¿Listos?, ¡Fuera!_

_-Seré la mejor Echizen, la mejor-__ pensaba Sakuno mientras salía a toda velocidad_

_-__Bien ya tengo asistente-__fue el último pensamiento de Ryoma al ver a lado a Sakuno_

--

Ambos salen a toda velocidad, manteniéndose parejos por el momento. Ambos pasan los obstáculos fácilmente, se acercan a la línea de meta, pero continúan parejos, de pronto Ryoma pasa a Sakuno fácilmente, llegando a la meta.

Todo mundo aplaudía, mientras Sakuno, solo sentía ganas de aventarle el casco a Ryoma. No es que ella sea agresiva…bueno, muy agresiva, pero eso sí, era demasiado feminista, y al ser derrotada por un hombre arrogante, egoísta, elitista y lo peor de todo, ¡le decía perdedora! Eso si es algo que no soporta muy fácilmente. Suelta un suspiro y se acerca al estrado, donde la llaman, a ella y a Ryoma.

Ambos suben al estrado, ella apretando el casco a casi romperlo, y él, con la sonrisa más arrogante que se pudo ver en siglos. La chica del altavoz hablaba sobre la siguiente etapa, ya que esta, era la etapa regional.

-Bien chicas y chicos que nos acompañan, gracias por venir a esta etapa regional, y por favor, animar mucho a las 3 chicas que irán a la siguiente etapa, la nacional. En ésta habrá de todo, derrotas, victorias, alegrías y tristezas, buenas y malas competidoras, pero algo que sí es seguro, ¡habrá diversión y muchas carreras!- hace una pausa para tomar aire- Bueno muchas gracias por venir y con cuidado a sus casas, hasta la próxima-se despide calurosamente.

Los hombres de traje y la señora Ryuzaki bajan del estrado para platicar. Sakuno iba bajando también del estrado cuando la chica del altavoz la detiene.

-Etto…Hola- dice sonriente- Muy buena carrera lástima que no ganaste

-Jaja muchas gracias, see fue una pena, pero ya habrá otra carrera-sonríe- emm.. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ann, Ann Tachibana, mucho gusto…Sakuno Ryuzaki ¿Cierto?

-Sí, estas en lo correcto, jiji y dime ¿Solo hablas por el altavoz?

-Por el momento si, pero para la etapa nacional, seré la coordinadora

-La…¿Coordinadora?

-Sí Sakuno, la coordinadora-interrumpe su abuela, la señora Ryuzaki- ahora ella es la coordinadora

-Pero…

-Oh disculpen, me veo en la necesidad de interrumpir…-habla Echizen- creo que te veré en mi oficina a las 8, bueno no, seamos malos contigo, a las 7

-Q-que…a ver espera- ignora a Echizen- abuela, ¿Cómo que ella es la coordinadora? ¿Qué no eres tú?

-Sí pero- suelta un suspiro- haré un viaje, tengo que ir a estados unidos a ayudar un Magno-evento igual de motocross, va a participar Tezuka Kunimitsu, y realmente quiero conocerlo- suelta una pequeña risita

-Bien- se masajea levemente la sien- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

-Emm…-hace cuenta con los dedos- por 3 o cuatro meses

-¡TANTOOO!-grita a más no poder, haciendo que todos la miren, cosa que a ella, le importó un comino- ¿Por qué tanto?

-Como te dije es un Magno-evento, ó sea, muy grande –interpreta el tamaño con los brazos, haciendo enojar a Sakuno y reír a Echizen-.

-Bien…entonces me quedaré sola en la casa…¿Cierto? Creo que ya estoy muy grande para un niñera abue… jijiji

-Me temo que…creo que… te lo digo en casa…- ríe nerviosamente-

-NO dímelo ahorita

-¡Ay! Bien, bien, remodelaran la casa así que tenemos que buscar con quien te podrías quedar…-lo dice muy rápido, que casi ni le entendieron, bueno al menos los demás, porque Sakuno, ya comprendía todo de su abuela- ¡Ah tengo una idea!

-¿CUÁL?- dice Sakuno, quien ya estaba más que irritada- ¿Qué idea abue?

-Te quedaras en casa de Echizen

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ?-gritan ambos al unísono

-No tu casa, al parecer te pareces a tu padre, igual de hentai- dice Sumire en broma- jajaja me refiero a la casa de tu padre, Nanjiro, pero necesito que te quedes ahí con ellos, porque, aunque sé que está tu madre y tu prima, pero no confío en él, así que cuida a mi hija, ¿Okei?

-¡¡¡Pero abuela!!!- lo único que consiguió fue un golpe en la cabeza, olvidó que jamás debía decirle "abuela" a Sumire, la hacía sentirse vieja- ¡Ouch! Bueno, abue, ni siquiera le has hablado al señor Echizen

-Já, eso se arregla rápido- toma su celular y marca, al parecer contesta un hombre- Moshi-Moshi…sí, si idiota soy yo…no me digas vieja, idiota…bien ahora cierra el pico y pásame a tu mujer o a tu sobrina...dije cualquiera de las dos…estas todo tonto…¡No les dije cualquieras!...estas todo…-hace una pausa para después suspirar de alivio- Ohayo Rinko-chan ¿Cómo estás?...Gracias…si ya sé, si tienes razón tienes un marido idiota…jajaja….¡oh si! Te quería pedir un favor…mi nieta no tiene con quien quedarse mientras remodelan la casa, y yo saldré de viaje a U.S.A así que no me puedo quedar con ella y un departamento para ella sola solo ocasionaría perdida de dinero- suelta una risita- así que quería ver si me podrías hacer el favor de hospedarla por el tiempo que dura la reparación…¿En serio? Muchas gracias, sí, les mandare dinero para sus gastos, porque se ve tilica mi nieta pero come…jajaja si gracias, ciaoo, cuídate mucho también a tu sobrina…y si te sobra tiempo al idiota que tienes por marido…jajá ciao- los demás solo observaban atónitos la conversación que posiblemente transcurrió a velocidad luz, incluso Ann Tachibana estaba impresionada.

-Listo hermosa nietecita mía, ya tienes casa en lo que va la reparación- sonríe ampliamente ante la cara de WTF? de su nieta- Bueno mi vuelo sale esta misma tarde y las reparaciones empiezan mañana así que…corre corre que si no, te quedas sin pertenencias

-D-de-demo…¿Y tus cosas?

-Já ya están en U.S.A, y tu Echizen, ayúdala con sus cosas, como buen caballero, supongo, y dile a tu padre que no la toque…si no saldrá muerto, y quien lo maté no seré yo ni Rinko, si no Sakuno… jajaja-ríe sonoramente- bien y no olvides eres su "entrenador"- le da un beso en la frente a Sakuno- Bien me voy amor, te cuidas, te llamaré constantemente, y por sobre todas las cosas, ataca a aquel que se te acerque…y no me refiero solo a Nanjiro- le lanza una mirada picara a Ryoma, quien solo se sobresalta, y Sakuno solo se sonroja ante la indirecta de su abuela-.

-¡¡¡A-Abueelaa!!!- grita roja cono un jitomate-¡¿Qué insinúas?!

-¿Yoo? ¡Nada!- se aclara la garganta- Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos en cinco meses- después de decir esto corre hacia los hombres de negro que la estaban esperando, para momentos después irse en una limosina negra, su abuela se despedía de ella por la ventana-.

-H-hey ¡¿Cómo que cinco meses?!-grita desesperada, totalmente irritada- ¿No que eran 4?- dice con voz apagada-.

-Oh, tranquila-la consuela Ann- si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo es un gran departamento y…- De pronto el celular de Sakuno suena, abre la pantalla y deja ver un mensaje-.

_Querida Sakuno…_

_Ni se te ocurra quedarte en otro lado, tu tia Rinko_

_Te estará esperando y se sentirá sumamente triste si _

_No aceptas el hospedaje que te ofrece, donde me_

_Diga que no llegaste a dormir…ya verás, en el entrenamiento_

_Me lo cobro, al fin de cuentas…con Echizen, yo me arreglo_

_Tu Abue Sumire_

Sakuno solo se sorprendió, junto con Ann ya que su abuela pensó en todo. Sakuno solo le sonríe a Ann y ella con el mismo gesto le contesta, dándole a entender que no había problema. Después de intercambiar datos, teléfono y e-mail, Ann se despide y se retira, dejando sola a Sakuno, ella tenía que esperar a Ryoma, ya que fue con Momoshiro-sempai a arreglar unos asuntos sobre sus promotores o algo que a ella…le importaba un comino, solo quería ir a su casa y descansar, porque sería una pesada noche. Llegando a su casa tenía que arreglar todo su equipaje para irse a casa de los Echizen…gente que ella desconocía totalmente, se iba a sentir súper apenada. Pero su abuela era capaz de cumplir su promesa, un escalofrío la recorre por la espalda, de verdad necesitaba quedarse ahí, con los Echizen. En esas estaba pensando cuando sus ojos se empezaron a sentir pesados y de pronto…ya no vio más.

Sakuno estaba en el suelo, se había desmayado, la gente de alrededor había entrado en pánico. Llamaron a la ambulancia, Ryoma y Momoshiro se encontraban en ésta, ya que al escuchar los gritos, salieron de la oficina y al ver a Sakuno inmediatamente actuaron.

--

Ambos, Momoshiro y Ryoma, se encontraban en la sala de espera. Momo estaba que se moría, ¿Qué le sucedía?¿Estaría enferma?... tantas preguntas rondaban por su mente, y Ryoma solo se encontraba maldiciendo a la chica, por su culpa no había comido, y ahora tenía que estar en hospital y él, odiaba con su alma a los hospitales, los ODIABA, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. En un momento como este…es seguro que jamás se llevara bien con aquella chica lo hace perder mucho tiempo, y peor, era su entrenador, y es su secretaria…cierto, depende de lo que diga el doctor, si ella no está mal…ella hará que de verdad se sienta en "calor" con su nuevo trabajo.

Ambos ya cansados de estar de pie toman asiento. Y se miran el uno al otro, también debían pensar en Sumire ¿Cómo se sentiría? Su nieta debe estar bien, si no ella, probablemente desfallecería ante eso. Ryoma , al escuchar a la abuela hablar sobre su padre, recordó que la conocía, él se lleva bien con ella, de chiquito siempre le decía que un día conocería a su nieta, y a ver si se casaban, siendo el muy ingenuo le decía que si, que se casaría con ella. Rió ante su pensamiento, él y la palabra casarse definitivamente no iban en la misma frase.

Ryoma jamás se había enamorado, no había chica suficiente para él, porque todas, absolutamente todas terminaban ante sus pies cuando lo veían pasar, se le insinuaban y ni lo conocían, para él eso era ser…¿Cómo decirlo suavemente?...¡Ah! si una completa bitch* pero bien él solo sacaría lo que necesitaba de eso y listo caso terminado.

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ryoma, y tal vez los de Momo, el doctor venia hacia ellos por lo visto venia con una cara de preocupación, tal vez tenía algo muy malo. Ryoma caminó hacia él y lo detuvo.

-¿Disculpe usted nos podría informar sobre Sakuno Ryuzaki?- dice autoritario como siempre. El doctor algo nervioso responde-.

-S-sí…ella está en la habitación 205, en el segundo piso, y-y creo que sería mejor que no fueran a-ahorita…

-¿Por qué?-interrumpe Momo

-Por que se niega a estar en el hospital…-dice asustado y duda si decir lo que sigue-y-y como que es medio agresiva…ahorita está con sedante

-¿Sedante?-pregunta Momo

-Pfff…-se escucha el intento de Ryoma por contener su risa, hasta que no puede más- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pff..jajajajajaja

-¡Ryoma!-lo reprende Momo- ¡Cállate!

-Já lo siento…es que ah me sonó como si fuera un animal salvaje- segui riéndose para sus adentros-

Ryuzaki quien solo observaba la escena, estaba molesta, acaso le dijo ¿"animal salvaje"?, ah, pronto vería, se desquitaría, y a él, le dolería demasiado. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por su boca, para después transformarse en una mas diabólica. Ryuzaki se acerca hacia Ryoma por la espalda, quien solo seguía riendo sonoramente, una patada en la espinilla, y aventar su pie hacia atrás, fueron suficiente para que Ryoma cayera al suelo, dándose un gran golpe. Ryuzaki solo empezó a reír sonoramente, pero tuvo que detenerse, ya que empezó a toser muy fuerte.

-Señorita Ryuzaki, ya le advertí que mucho esfuerzo le hará daño al…

-No me importa-lo interrumpe bruscamente- yo también le advertí que no hable de eso…-lo mira de tal manera que el doctor, que recién acaba de ingresar a trabajar, era un total novato, y ante la mirada de la muchacha salió huyendo-.

Momo y Ryoma, que recién se levantaba del piso, miraban la escena sorprendidos y …asustados, esa chica podía dar miedo, era agresiva y hábil, una mala combinación en una mujer.

-¿Y ustedes que ven?- pregunta agresiva, haciendo retroceder un paso a ambos chicos- Pfff…- una pequeña risa, se hace más grande haciendo reír y nuevamente toser a la chica-.

-Cof…cof... ah están tontos…como retroceden…-intenta contener la risa para no volver a toser-.

Ryoma y Momo solo observaban cada movimiento de la chica, quien después de decirles tontos, se va, y como acto reflejo la siguen. Llegan a una habitación, que claramente tenia aroma a antibacterial, puros limpiadores, lo común en un hospital que huele a limpio.

-¿Por qué me siguen?- pregunta la chica mientras se recuesta en la cama.

-Porque tu abuela nos dijo que te cuidáramos…-dice Ryoma como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Además porque estamos preocupados por ti, por eso estamos aquí

-Ah bien, estoy mejor-se da la vuelta en la cama, quedando de espaldas hacia los chicos- ya pueden irse

-Pero necesitamos hablar con el doctor, para saber que tienes

-Nada importante, me dijo que tengo anginas y gripa, y que por lo de la carrera fue tanta mi adrenalina que me hizo daño- seguía dándoles la espalda, metida entre las cobijas y hecha bolita.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Ryoma, sentía que les estaba mintiendo que había algo mas

Ryuzaki se estaba impacientando, ya se sentía irritada, si de por si debía cargar con un…error, ahora debía estar soportando sus preguntas tontas. Se puso de pie, y se acerco a ellos, y con la sonrisa más convincente que tenia.

-En serio estoy bien, y en serio eso me dijo-se suelta su cabello, dejando caer su hermosa melena por su pequeña espalda- ¿Me podrían dejar sola? Me tengo que bañar, me siento algo mareada por el sedante, y también para salir de aquí-dice todavía con su falsa, pero convincente sonrisa-.

-¡Ah!¡Sí! Claro, vamos Ryoma- Ryoma todavía desconfiaba de ella, su sonrisa se veía real, pero falsa, al menos para él. Decidió dejarla sola a ver qué sucedía, le comentaría a su madre, ya que venía en camino, y creía que podía ayudar en algo. Porque definitivamente, Sakuno ocultaba algo-.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando sola a Sakuno, que solo al oír la puerta cerrarse, fue corriendo al baño, se postro ante la taza del baño, para después, vomitar. Definitivamente estaba harta de esto.

--

Afuera en la sala de espera, estaba Rinko Echizen, sentada en las limpias y blancas sillas del hospital. Su hijo se acerca a ella, y la saluda como es debido, por su parte, Momo la saluda con una reverencia. Comenta que tiene que irse ya que tiene un compromiso, ante la despedida de parte de Rinko y la mirada picara de Ryoma, Momo hace nuevamente una reverencia y se va, dejando a madre e hijo solos.

-Oye mamá…

-¿Qué sucede Ryoma?

-Esa chica miente, no está bien…

-Claro que no está bien, para estar así a esta edad, créeme es muy pesado, yo lo viví con tu hermano…-

Ryoma solo la miraba con confusión, no entendía a que se refería con "así", ¿Qué tenía?...de pronto las palabras del doctor se le vinieron a la mente…"le hará daño al…", dios eso le sonaba a algo, y no era bueno.

-M-mamá ella…ella ¿Está…

-Lentooo- de pronto su mamá se pone de pie y se dirige a la habitación de la chica- Espérame aquí

--

Sakuno recién salía del baño, se limpiaba la boca, cuando Rinko entró a la habitación. Rinko sonreía amistosamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama, Sakuno solo la miraba asombrada, ¿Quién era ella?¿Por qué estaba en su habitación?...

-Y bien…¿Te acuerdas de mí?- pregunta de pronto

-No realmente- dice Sakuno mientras se sienta en el sillón para las visitas-Pero supongo que eres amiga de mi abuela para conocerme

-Si exacto, soy Rinko Echizen, madre del pequeño tonto que está afuera, Ryoma. Aunque bueno, eso no es importante, lo importante es lo que vamos a hacer

-¿Ha-hacer?¿Sobre q-qué?

-¿Prefieres que te diga algo que ya sabes?

-Yo…

--

¡¡Eaaa!! Bien!! ¡¡Por fiiin!!! xD jajaja

Bueno antes que nada…

¡¡¡PERDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN!!!

¡¡Se los juroo!! ¡Se los juro que intentee e inteeentee!

Pero la escuela me absorbió mucho, por que como hubo huelga, me dejan infinidad de trabajos ¬¬

Y como me he vuelto niña aplicada xD ah sin ofender a nadie ¡¡eh!!

¡¡¡Pues me he desvelado por entregar trabajos y así!!!

Y luego que mi inspiración no ayudaba xD

¡¡Pero muajajaja hoy llegó!! ¡¡Mi inspiración!!

Y se me ocurró algo así bien…haha no sé ¡¡Para el fic!!

Y no olviden revisar los perfiles de **-AngelGirl1- **y **Luz de angel**

Créanme cuando les digo ¡¡¡Sus historias son maravillosas!!! Incluso más que las mías xD

Ah bueno cualquiera es mejor que la mia xD

Espero les este gustandooo!! Y muchisisisisisisimas gracias a :

**-AngelGirl1-**

Muchizimas gracias por tu revieew!!! Yo también Te amuuu!!

**Tormenta oscura**

Jajajaa Tambien Feliz Añoo!! Aunque ya estemos a mediados de enero xD Ah! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!!!

**Ali Ditz**

Jajajajaja xD Graciaaas!!! Espero te guste este capitulooo!! ¬¬ creo esta medio corto xD

**RyoSakuLovers**

Ah zi!! -.- Feliz navidad…aunque estemos a mediados de diciembre xD y T^T como vez…no ganó Sakuno pero Ea!! Animo!! Ganará otra cosa!! ; )

**Ladykagurasama **

Muchas gracias!! Espero este capitulo te haya gustado!! OwO y aww! Gracias!!!

**Gariitaa**

Zeeee!! El cumple de Ryoma ¬¬*…. Dios realmente me tardé tanto en actualizar??? ¬¬ que pena doy….

**Winry-chan21**

Jajajajaja!! Gracias a tii!! Ah y zeee cuidaree ese detalle xD y del dinero… Oh! Lo veremos mas adelantee!! Espero te guste como va el fic :)

**Mayssa-chan**

Muchas gracias por tu review!!! n.n me alegra que te haya gustado!!

**Dm99**

Zeeee!! Sakuno estaba muy enojada….!! xD jaja espero te guste este capi!!

**Luz de ángel **

Tuuuu!!! Tu ser la primera en comentar mi fic!! n.n Wiii!! Awww!! Espero te haya gustado este capi!!


	3. Disfrutando la salida

¡¡¡Hola!!! Yo, aquí de nuevo xD Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, que espero y les esté gustando :D

Bueno las dejo con el capitulo.

**Disclamer: PoT no me pertenece…Porque si fuera así Ryoma dejaría a Sakuno por mí xD muajaja vale soñar ¿Neh?**

**--**

_-Si exacto, soy Rinko Echizen, madre del pequeño tonto que está afuera, Ryoma. Aunque bueno, eso no es importante, lo importante es lo que vamos a hacer_

_-¿Ha-hacer?¿Sobre q-qué?_

_-¿Prefieres que te diga algo que ya sabes?_

_-Yo…_

--

-Yo…lo sé-una lagrima cae por su mejilla- yo...esto no debía pasar

-Sí, muchas cosas no deben pasar en esta vida, sin embargo suceden y ya nadie puede revertir lo que sucedió, así que antes de ver qué medidas tomaremos, cuéntame… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Está bien tía…pues sucedió hace un par de meses-suelta un profundo suspiro- conocí a un chico…del cual me enamoré profundamente-Rinko solo asiente, en señal de entender- durante varias veces…-hace una pausa y se ruboriza ligeramente- me dijo sobre…hacer "eso", pero yo me negué, no me sentía preparada. Un día en una fiesta…- Rinko al escuchar esto se pone una mano en la boca y muestra una cara de asombro- No es eso tía, déjeme terminar por favor

-lo siento, fue inevitable imaginármelo

-Si lo sé, lo que pasó fue que un día en una fiesta simplemente pasó, me dejé llevar y solo…pasó, después de eso, lo dejé de ver por un tiempo. Yo sabía que eso iba a pasar, así que simplemente…lo dejé. Un día paso lo mismo me desmayé en casa. Mi abue me llevó al hospital y nos dieron los resultados, llevo 12 semanas de embarazo.

-¿Tu abuela lo sabe?-dice asombrada-¿12 semanas? Entonces ya no puedes abortar

-Sí ella me ayudó incondicionalmente, fue por eso que la llamó y me encargo con un usted como niña pequeña-hace un puchero infantil- Y aunque hubiera tenido la oportunidad de abortar, no lo hubiera hecho, siento que es algo cruel, aunque si estuviera sola y no tuviera ningún ingreso económico, tal vez si lo haría un pequeño no se merece vivir en condiciones deplorables

-Tienes razón-Rinko suelta una pequeña risa- Sonaste muy madura para tu edad- Sakuno le sonríe-Pero bien, entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?

-Pues lo tendré y necesitaré su ayuda-hace una reverencia, se queda unos segundos agachada y al pararse, sale corriendo al baño, estaba muy mareada y tenía demasiados vómitos. Por lo visto tendría que acostumbrarse a eso ya que lo estaría sufriendo durante…9 meses- Glurg…oh lo siento, esto me pasa demasiado seguido-dice mientras se limpia la boca con su manga, y sale del baño- Creo que regresare al baño…

-¿Mas nauseas?-dice Rinko sonriendo

-Neh- se ríe-muy mal sabor de boca- suelta una risa y vuelve al baño

-Hija creo que yo me iré ya para arreglar tu salida para mañana, traerte ropa y preparar tu habitación

-Muzhas grazhias tizha *muchas gracias tía*-hablaba mientras tenía el cepillo en la boca, se asoma por la puerta del baño y Rinko que se había acercado con su celular en mano le toma una foto a Sakuno con el cepillo en la boca, espumita blanca alrededor y para mejorar el momento, una cara graciosa de "¿Cómo?". Rinko se ríe sonoramente ante esta escena y Sakuno solo hace un puchero, merecedor de otra foto.

-Ahora si me puedo ir-dice con una gran sonrisa

-Está bien tía-dice Sakuno despidiéndose de ella- y las fotos no se las enseñe a nadie-suelta una pequeña risita

-Jajajajaja-ríe sonoramente y se dirige a la puerta-te diría claro que no hija, pero como el celular es de Ryoma…-hace una pausa mientras se ríe al observar que Sakuno pasa de un ligero rubor a un carmín intenso- Así que el decidirá qué hacer con las fotos, ah sí me las pasa a mi celular…yo cuidare que nadie las vea…-hace una pequeña risa malévola- claro, SOLO las de mi celular-sonríe- ahora si me retiro hija, nos vemos mañana temprano

-Claroo…-Sakuno solo tenía una cara de "desolación", y entre comillas, por que después se empezó a reír profundamente, después empezó de nuevo a toser y a maldecir el estar enferma de nuevo.

Ryoma seguía sentado, a punto de dormirse ya era algo tarde. Rinko solo sonríe de manera maternal y saca el celular de Ryoma, le toma una foto cabeceando y este se despierta por el flash.

-¿Q-qué haces?-dice somnoliento-¿Me tomaste una foto?

-Noo, ¿Para qué querría una foto tuya durmiendo?-suelta una pequeña risita-Bien podemos irnos, Sakuno se ha quedado dormida

-Y ¿Bien? ¿Me explicas que sucede?

-Que obvio está embarazada y que se va a quedar con nosotros durante su embarazo, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, ¡Aww! Serás un buen niñero ¿Sabes?

-¡¡¡N-ni se te ocurra!!!

Rinko solo levanta los brazos y se adelanta, al salir del hospital se sube a un Mustang 2005, color rojo y tenía un gran rugir al encenderlo, fue un regalo de cumpleaños de su hijo, que al parecer las carreras ganadas le han dejado buenas recompensas.

-Vamos hijo, que realmente tengo sueño

-M-mamá manejo yo, jamás me ha gustado como manejas

-Calla, o si no te vas caminando-ríe

-Demonios, está bien-dice mientras entra en el auto y se pone el cinturón de seguridad, y cierra la puerta- pero por favor no vayas muy…

Ni tiempo le dio de terminar la frase cuando Rinko había arrancado a toda velocidad, haciendo que Ryoma se aferrara a su asiento como un gato, y pensar "Ahora recuerdo cómo es que elegí la moto en vez del carro". Minutos, y en verdad que fueron minutos, lo que tardaron en llegar a su casa. Ryoma seguía aferrado al asiento, y otra foto lo hace soltarse. En esa foto tenía cara de paranoico miraba al frente y tenía las manos aferradas al asiento, y de verdad, se veía gracioso.

-Bien parece que hoy junte muy buenas fotos- Rinko saca su celular y se pasa las fotos por "Bluetooth" y le da su teléfono a Ryoma.

-¿Para qué me pediste mi teléfono?-dice mientras veía a Rinko salir del auto

-Para tomar fotos, me gusta la resolución de tu celular-ríe, bueno entremos a la casa

-Zee- a Ryoma le recorre una gota por la nuca- mi mamá sí que es rara

Rinko y Ryoma entran, y se quitan los zapatos, ambos van a la sala y encuentran a Nanjiro leyendo el "periódico", que no era más que una de sus revistas de chicas en bikini, las cuales consideraba "tesoros".

-Nanjiro mas te vale dejar tu "periódico" si no quieres que lo queme, ¿Entendido?-

Nanjiro solo se sobresalta y lo guarda y se va sentar al sillón. Rinko y Ryoma lo miran desaprobadoramente, mientras que Nanako salía de la cocina para saludar a su tía y su primo que recién llegaban.

-Tía qué bueno que ha llegado, quería preguntarle sobre la habitación para Sakuno, por que como sabemos Ryoga vendrá el próximo mes…

-Cierto, bueno creo que le daremos la habitación de Ryoma a Sakuno y Ryoga dormirá en la sala, para que Ryoma se quede en el cuarto de Ryoga

-¡¡¡Ah mejor dale a Ryuzaki el cuarto de Ryoga!!!

-No, tu cuarto es el más grande, incluso más grande que el de tu padre y el mío, y ella necesita mucho espacio-ríe bajito- pero bueno ella necesita comodidad y como te dije andarás de niñero y la ayudaras a que haga ejercicio, por que el doctor me dijo que necesitaba fortalecerse, ya que era muy delgada y podría haber complicaciones y que eso le ayudaría

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tengo que cuidar de aquella niñata? Bueno ni tan niñata para estar así- dice arrogante

-Mejor cállate, que de seguro la querías cuando no sabías que estaba embarazada- dice mientras le lanza una mirada picara a Ryoma, quien solo se da la vuelta y dice "Mada nada dane"

-Jajaja Ay hijo- dice tiernamente- tu eres a quien le falta mucho

Ryoma entra en su habitación y es recibido cariñosamente por un hermoso gato, blanco con café y unos lindos ojitos azules, que no lo dejaban de mirar. Él cariñosamente pasa su mano por su lomo y se pone a acomodar sus cosas para pasarlas al cuarto de Ryoga que ahora será suyo.

--

Al día siguiente Sakuno ya estaba lista para salir, solo esperaba a su tía, que le traería ropa y algo de comida, porque no es que se quejara de la comida del hospital, estaba rica, pero tenía antojos, otra ventaja de estar embarazada, podía comer todo lo que quisiera y como lo quisiera.

-Awww tengo hambre-su estomago ruge- de verdad espero que la tía me traiga algo de comer y pronto-hablaba sola mientras estaba recostada en la cama del hospital

-Tragona-dice Ryoma mientras entraba por la puerta- Toma

Le da una bolsa blanca, tenía dos sándwich de jamón, un refresco de cola, y una que otra golosina. Sakuno abrió los sándwich y los devoró a una velocidad luz, después el refresco se lo tomo de un solo trago y las golosinas…no sobrevivieron del trayecto de la cama a la puerta.

-¡Wow! Se nota que no tenias hambre- dice Ryoma mientras la mira acabarse la última golosina de la bolsa

-Awww todavía tengo hambre

-Creo…que eres demasiado tragona, si eso-Sakuno lo mira graciosamente para después sonreír

-¡¡¡Obvioo tengo que comer por dos!!!

-Oye,¿No sientes que es muy pronto para ser madre?-dice de pronto, de una manera seria

-Yo…no la verdad no, algún día iba a ser madre de todos modos ¿No crees?

-Bueno…si supongo…

-Oye ¿Y la tía?

-Ah fue a comprar no se qué cosas para no sé quien

Sakuno solo lo mira reprochadoramente, para después mover la cabeza negativamente. Ryoma solo levanta los hombros y le saca la lengua.

-Parece imposible de creer pero no sabes dónde está tu madre

Ryoma solo se ríe y avanza más rápido, Sakuno solo intenta alcanzar su paso pero en uno de sus momentos de torpeza se tropieza, Ryoma reacciona rápidamente y la logra sujetar, sin embargo cae al piso y Sakuno sobre él.

-Ouch!-dice Ryoma sobándose la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados-eres torpe

-C-callate-dice Sakuno mientras se para, posa sus manos en el pectoral de Ryoma, y al darse cuenta de su acción se va para atrás, siendo sujetada, de nuevo, por Ryoma ambos quedan a escasos centímetros de que sus caras se tocaran. Sakuno se sonroja violentamente, y Ryoma, sonríe victorioso, sabía que no había chica a la que no pudiera hacer sonrojar.

-Ah…¿Me sueltas?-dice Sakuno intentarse zafarse del agarre de Ryoma que al levantarse él, la levanto también. Ryoma solo sacude la cabeza y la suelta, no se había dado cuenta que todavía la tenía en brazos.

-Zeee vamos-dice Ryoma dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Sakuno lo seguía pero esta vez iba a su lado, no quería que pasara otra vez, ese contacto tan….cercano. Ambos se suben al Mustang de Rinko y se van para la casa. Al llegar Sakuno se baja del carro súbitamente, sorprendiendo a Ryoma quien solo se baja tras ella. Sakuno va directo al baño, de nuevo, a vomitar Ryoma solo retrocede quedándose en la entrada, suspira de alivio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pegunta Nanako

-No sé, la embarazada salió corriendo del auto y se fue al baño a vomitar

Sakuno baja las escaleras lentamente, sujetándose el estomago y algo pálida. Nanako solo le ayuda, y la sienta en el comedor. Rinko observaba la escena y sonreía y a su vez, Nanjiro se sentía contento de por fin poder tener una mujer embarazada en su casa, claro aparte de su esposa, pero es que como solo tuvo varones, tenía ese pequeño complejo de querer una hija, y su estúpido hijo jamás era capaz de traer a una muchacha por más de 24 horas y eso si la muchacha estaba realmente buena.

-Oh lo siento es que en el trayecto me maree, pero no quería hacer mi "graciosada" en su auto tía

-No te preocupes- Rinko solo ríe sonoramente- mi adorable hijo y tu "niñero" lo hubiera limpiado

-¡¿Quéé?!

-Cállate si no quieres dormir en la sala, sí, TU lo hubieras limpiado.

-Tía ¿Por qué dormir en la sala?-arrastraba las palabras, todavía se sentía mareada

-Eso te lo explicare mas tarde-le guiña un ojo- mientras vete a dormir, descansa para que en la tarde podamos salir

Sakuno iba a preguntar que a donde salían, pero no quiso renegar más, todavía sentía ese mareo tan intenso, de verdad quería descansar. Sakuno dócilmente fue guiada por Nanako a su habitación, solo cayó tumbada en la cama, quedando profundamente dormida. Ryoma se adentro también en la habitación, ya que todavía no sacaba todas sus cosas.

Mientras Sakuno seguía durmiendo, Ryoma terminaba de sacar sus cosas, por fin acababa, de vez en cuando reía ya que Sakuno hablaba dormida, le tomo dos fotos haciendo caras graciosas, y al final le hablo a su mamá ya que eso era merecedor de verse, porque Sakuno en uno de sus sueños, abrazaba a alguien, pero aquí el afortunado fue su gato Karupin, quien reaccionó de manera asustada, pero después de no lograr zafarse del abrazo de Sakuno, optó por quedarse dormido, al fin de cuentas la muchacha era suave y delicada, aunque con fuerza.

-¡Auuuww!-bosteza y se estira, dejando libre al minino, que solo se acomodó nuevamente y volvió a quedarse dormido- ¿Qué hora son?

-¿Corazón?-dice Ryoma sonriendo pícaramente- Así que ya me amas y ni siquiera nos conocemos muy bien, si que eres aventada, eso me agrada

-¿Qué dicees?-Sakuno solo se sonroja ligeramente- ah discúlpame "mi amor" me dices ¿Qué hora es?-dice sarcásticamente

-Claro mi cielo, son las 3 de la tarde, si que duermes mucho

Sakuno solo se da un ligero, pero sonoro golpe en la frente, su tía le había dicho que iban a salir pero realmente ya era tarde, ¿Qué tal que le había arruinado sus planes? ¿Y si era algo importante? Definitivamente lo arruino.

-Ti-tía ¿A qué hora era que teníamos que salir?

-jajajaja Tranquila, te iba a venir a despertar, para que te arreglaras y saliéramos

Sakuno suelta un suspiro de alivio, mientras que Karupin solo se le arrimaba más, en señal de cariño.

-¡Oh que lindo gato!-dice mientras le pasa la mano por el lomo

-Sí, tan lindo que casi lo asfixias cuando estabas dormida-dice Ryoma mirando a Karupin ¿De cuando acá era tan cariñoso con los desconocidos?

-¿En serio?-dice sorprendida, después mira al gatito y le pregunta-¿En serio te andaba matando cositas?-el gato en respuesta solo soltó un tierno maullido, dando a entender que no pasaba nada- Muajaja ¿Ves?-ríe un poco arrogante

-Ryoma, tu también arréglate que quiero que vayas con nosotras

-Está bien-dice con pesar, ya que tenía pocas ganas de ir con ellas, acababa de acomodar las cosas de Ryuzaki ya que su mama lo obligo a hacerlo con la excusa de "ella no puede sobre esforzarse", ah sí claro, creo que en esa casa él era el unico creía que el acomodar un par de cosas no era gran esfuerzo, además ella ni siquiera lo notó y tampoco le agradeció por ello. Ryoma solo sacude la cabeza, ya iba un rato pensando eso, ahorita recién terminaba de vestirse con unos jeans y una playera sin mangas que le quedaba justa, se puso una cadena de plata que no tenía dije.

-¿Listo Ryoma?-Sakuno estaba en el marco de la puerta, traía un vestido blanco, que le llegaba a medio muslo, traía unas sandalias del mismo color y el cabello lo tenía en dos largas trenzas, se veía un poco infantil pero sumamente hermosa. Ryoma al verla se quedó sin palabras, solo podía observar lo bella que se veía, desde el día en que la conoció pensó que era realmente bonita, pero había momentos en que de verdad, de verdad, se veía muy, muy hermosa.

-¿Ryoma?- pregunta Sakuno al ver que no daba respuesta, solo se le quedaba viendo, y eso…la ponía nerviosa- Ryoma vamos, que tu mamá nos está esperando

-¿Ah?- dice todavía un poco ido- ah zee, zee voy…-dice reaccionando

-E-está bien, te espero abajo-dice algo extrañada, Ryoma actuaba raro.

--

Después de esperar 5 minutos a que Ryoma por fin bajara, fueron al centro comercial. Rinko pensaba comprar su despensa y de paso, comprarle ropa a Sakuno, pronto se acercaba una reunión que se había fijado por el aniversario de matrimonio de Rinko y Nanjiro, además iba a celebrarse el hecho de que Ryoma participaría en la carrera más grande de Japón, " The national Motocross Race" , en esta carrera solo participarían los 30 mejores. Sakuno participó en la carrera regional que de ahí, seguirían varias carreras hasta llegar a la carrera nacional femenil.

Los cuatro iban recorriendo el centro comercial, Nanako también los acompañaba. Después de comprar la despensa, se estaban dirigiendo a una lujosa tienda de ropa.

-Tía ¿Va a comprar ropa?-pregunta Sakuno admirando los hermosos vestidos que lucían los maniquíes, no es que ella fuera tan pobre para no poder darse el lujo de comprarse algo así, pero no quería que su abuela gastara así que jamás pidió uno. Además el dinero que había ganado de las carreras lo estaba ahorrando para su futuro, no por otra razón le pediría dinero como premio a Echizen, ella no era avariciosa. Ella solo pensaba en su futuro no todo gasto recaería en su abuela, que ahorita debía gastar en la remodelación de la casa, que se estaba haciendo más grande para ella y el bebe, y si ella quería, un esposo. Ese pensamiento la hacía sonrojar, después de lo que paso con…"él"… no podía imaginarse saliendo con alguien, amando a alguien de nuevo, y mucho menos, casarse. La campanita de la tienda la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Rinko, Nanako y Ryoma con una gran cara de pesar, estaban entrando en la tienda. Ryoma sujetaba la puerta en espera de que Sakuno entrara, y ella como agradecimiento, le mostró una hermosa sonrisa, que por alguna razón, hacia que el sonriera, ligeramente pero sonreía.

-¿Y qué vestido le gusta tía?- pregunta Sakuno viendo cada vestido, se veían igual de hermosos que en el maniquí.

-Mmmm…dime ¿Cuál te gusta a ti?

- Jaaja ¿A mí? Creo que muchos tía-ríe por lo bajo- creo que tendría que probarme algunos, pero no creo que yo tanga tan elegante gusto para elegirle algo tía.

-No, es para ti, el próximo mes habrá una fiesta en la casa, así que queremos presentarte a nuestros familiares y amigos

-¡¿Pre-presentar-tarme?! ¿Epe-pero para q-qué?-dice asombrada

-Porque yo te considero parte de la familia, y así será…creo que en un futuro serás oficialmente parte de la familia…-dice sonriendo pícaramente, gesto que solo fue notado por Nanako

Sakuno solo atinó a sonrojarse, y a soltar en susurro, pero audible para los demás, un "Muchas gracias", nadie la había tratado así desde su abuela, y claro "él" pero eso era pasado.

-Parece novela ¿Saben? Me da pena que todo mundo vea esta escenita así que ¿Qué tal si nos apuramos?- dice Ryoma mirando hacia otro lado, mucha gente se había reunido ahí, pero más por él que por la "escenita" de su madre y Sakuno. Rinko le soltó un sonoro golpe en la cabeza y Sakuno solo lo miró con cara de "Te golpeo".

-Cállate, y dices que no te pareces a tu padre-Rinko suelta un profundo suspiro- bueno hijo mío esta vez tengo que dejarte encargada a Sakuno, necesito ir con tu prima a recoger unos papeles al centro

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

-Tía no tiene que dejarme aquí con Ryoma-kun-dice cariñosamente

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que "Ryoma-kun"?-no le gustaba como sonaba, parecía demasiado infantil.

-Puedo llegar sola a la casa, y guarda silencio, ¿Prefieres que te diga "Ryoma-chan", como le digo a mi amigo David-chan?

-Err…no creo que está bien ese nombre- Ryoma solo se sorprende ante su rápida reacción, ninguna chica era capaz de enfrentarlo así y bueno, no es como si tuviera ganas de renegar.

-Si eso pensé – lo mira reprochadoramente, para después dirigirse hacia Rinko que solo la miraba con una gran sonrisa- como le decía tía, puedo irme sola no hay necesidad de que se quede aquí

-No, debe hacer algo, además si lo traigo conmigo solo estará molestando "ya vámonos" ya vámonos"- lo mira de tal manera que Ryoma pasa saliva- pero bien ¿Verdad que te quieres quedar con Sakuno-chan hijo mío?- le lanza una mirada de esas que te congelan, no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Llevaban más de 20 minutos en la tienda, Sakuno no se podía decidir, todos les parecía sumamente hermosos, se sentía como niña en juguetería. De pronto de paró en seco, ya que se dirigía a un estante con zapatos. Ryoma se percató y se acerco a ella ¿Qué tal si se sentía mal?.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Ah sí, pero ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

-Como dentro de un mes, tal vez más ¿Por?

Sakuno se puso pálida, pálida, estaba embarazada ¿Recuerda? Dentro de un mes su bebe estaría más grande por ende, estaría más… ¿Panzona? Pero el vestido no tenia caso comprarlo ahorita, dentro de un mes no le quedaría, ah tanta emoción en vano. La chica que le estaba ayudando a escoger un vestido se asustó, ya que de pronto se dejo caer en el sillón.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?- pregunta la chica, era rubia, traía una coleta alta, y el uniforme de la tienda.

-¡Ah! Si muchas gracias por preocuparte, es que estoy embarazada y dentro de un mes es la fiesta, así que estaré gorda, bueno no, panzona-ríe-pero bueno ¿Tiene algún vestido flojito?

La muchacha solo observa a Ryoma, luego vuelve a mirar a Sakuno y así varias veces, hasta que Sakuno captó la idea que tenia la muchacha, ruborizándose a más no poder. Se imaginaba que Ryoma y Sakuno eran esposos, así que ya iban a tener un hijo.

-¡Felicidades!-dice con la mayor alegría que puede, llamando la atención de todos, que voltean a verla- ¿Usted es el papá?-se dirige a Ryoma quien miraba distraído hacia otro lado- Son una linda pareja

La gente que se acercaba a ver a Sakuno solo podía estar de acuerdo en que era una mujer muy linda, incluso los hombres que estaban con sus esposas atinaban a soltarle un cumplido. Sakuno ante sus comentarios solo podía sonrojarse y Ryoma ante la mirada de los hombres que le lanzaban a Sakuno decidió agarrar un vestido que miraba hace rato, pagarlo y tomar de la mano a Sakuno para salir de la tienda.

-¡¡Pero, el no es el padre de mi hijo!!-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando era arrastrada por Ryoma para salir de la tienda.

-¡Oh mi dios!-la rubia ponía una mano en su boca- ó sea que…¿Lo engañó?

-¡¡¡Hola Tomoka!!!-saluda Ann, venia de compras-¿Sucede algo?

-Si es que una joven y su novio vinieron a comprar, y ella estaba embarazada pero creo que no era del joven que vino con ella, y ahora todo mundo piensa lo mismo que yo- asiente con la cabeza- ¿Tu crees?

-Tomoka no crees que ¿Podria ser su hermano?-dice sobándose la sien

-No, muchos jóvenes la estaban adulando, y el actuó muy celosamente

-Jajaja a saber, bueno pero quería ver si ¿Me podrías escoger un lindo vestido?

-¡¡¡Claro!!!-dice la muchacha con claro entusiasmo, ambas entran de nuevo en la tienda y comienzan a elegir uno que otro vestido, para después ponerse a platicar.

Mientras tanto Sakuno y Ryoma estaban sentados en la orilla de una hermosa fuente, Sakuno miraba hacia otro lado mientras comía un cono de helado, tenía un aspecto enojado, aunque parecía disfrutar del momento.

-Ya te lo dije, lo siento…-dice sin importancia- como si hubieran pensado que tu y yo…-hace una pausa y Sakuno lo voltea a ver-como si yo fuera el padre de ese bebe

-¡¡¡De verdad pensaron eso!!!-grita Sakuno- Ahh bueno –suspira- ¿me podrías enseñar el vestido feo que escogiste para mí?

-Hpmh… toma-le avienta una bolsa negra, tenía el logotipo de la tienda, un gato color ámbar, que de verdad resaltaba- no creo que esté feo….bueno aunque si es para ti, se va a ver más bonito el vestido que tu

Sakuno solo voltea a verlo mordazmente, se vio un brillo en sus ojos, tenía la intención de tirarlo en la fuente, pero se abstuvo por un momento ¿Qué tal si mojaba a la gente de alrededor?, miro por encima del hombro de Echizen, no había nadie, y de tras de ella tampoco, ¿Por qué no había nadie?, de pronto la gente se empezó a juntar alrededor, y ella casi entraba en pánico, ¿Qué sucedía? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a Ryoma, cuando este de pronto se paro y camino hacia la gente dejando la sola…

Ryoma había olvidado que había un show de agua en esa fuente, miro su reloj y era la hora exacta del show, por un momento su maliciosa cabeza pensó en dejar a Sakuno sola y que se mojara ella, pero se sintió algo culpable así que se volteo para ir por ella pero fue demasiado tarde, el agua empezó a fluir de las tuberías, dando un hermoso show pero Sakuno se quedo ahí sentada…

-Ah…¿Ryuzaki?-dice Ryoma mientras esperaba a que el show terminara, ya que duraba solo unos minutos, pero lo suficiente para empapar a alguien. De pronto Ryuzaki solo se puso de pie y salió de los chorros de agua que caían sobre ella. Ryoma la seguía con la mirada, pero al pasar por la gente que le abría paso, la perdió de vista.

-Estúpido Echizen, me hizo mojarme toda y…-seguía maldiciéndolo mientras caminaba, no se percató de que unos chicos la miraban lujuriosamente, ya que al estar mojada, toda su ropa se pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo, que bien era la envidia de muchas mujeres. Sakuno necesitaba cambiarse pronto, si no se pondría peor, iba a pasar por un callejón que es un atajo a una tienda de rebajas a la que ella suele comprar, nunca le ha gustado que su abuela le comprase ropa cara.

-Oye preciosa- le decía un tipo que iba detrás de ella, - Vamos no seas tan cotizada

-Mira amigo…-ya sabía cómo tratar con este tipo de sujetos, solo necesitaba aclarar que no quería nada con ellos y listo, mandarlos muy lejos- ¿Sabes tengo novio?- se voltea hacia él- así que no es necesario que me digas o hagas algo mas ¿Entendido?

-Oh pero preciosa yo solo quiero divertirme, bueno queremos…-el sujeto sonreía diabólicamente, mientras otro tipo tomaba por la espalda a Sakuno y la aventaba a la pared, ella intentó correr, estos tipos iban en serio con hacerle daño. Los tipos eran fuertes, e impidieron que lograra siquiera zafarse, pero ella era fuerte y ágil, levanto su pierna y grito "Ryoma" lo mas fuerte que pudo, le dio en la cara a un tipo y se fue para atrás, chocando con la pared del estrecho callejón, el otro tipo furioso sacó una navaja, estaba a punto de ensartarle la navaja en el estomago, ella se cubrió con las manos, esperando a que la navaja intentase pasar, pero jamás llegó. Abrió un ojo y vio a Ryoma forcejeando con el tipo de la navaja y el tipo que ella logro derribar, finalmente recupero la conciencia y ambos estaban atacando a Ryoma, pero él era ágil y tenía unos músculos bien formados, así que sin demasiado esfuerzo logró que los dos salieran huyendo despavoridos. Sakuno sintió un aire frio recorrerle la espalda y se dejo caer al piso.

-¿¡Sakuno!? – grita Ryoma al verla caer, pensó que de nuevo se había desmayado.- ¿¡Estas bien!?

-S-se- dice con cierto nerviosismo en su voz -te-temí por mi vida ¿Sabes? Como doy gracias que estas aquí conmigo

-¿Qué tantos balbuceas?- dice con cierta pena, pero se sentía feliz de oír eso- Ven vamos a un hospital, para que te chequen, a ti y al bebe- La sujeta como si fuera princesa, pero dejando a la vista un corte que parecía muy profundo, sangraba mucho.

-¡Ryoma! Estas herido…-le señala el ante brazo, donde salía la sangre

-Ah eso…no es nada, estate quieta que nos vamos a caer- estaban pasando por el callejón que era estrecho y tenia botes y cajas por doquier, si no ponías atención donde pisabas podías ir al suelo en cualquier momento

-Espera- rasga la orilla de su vestido y venda la herida de Ryoma, parando por un momento su sangrado.

-Bien, bien, gracias supongo, ahora estate quieta que si no…-no pudo completar la frase ya que había pisado una tabla mal colocada, haciendo que resbalara y cayera, pero giro su cuerpo de tal manera que Ryoma recibió el golpe y Sakuno quedara arriba de él.

-¡¡¡Ouch!!!-dice Ryoma sobándose la cabeza, Sakuno quedó encima de él, de pronto Sakuno se sintió mareada, pero no como cuando tiene nauseas, si no un mareo de tantos nervios que tenia, y lo peor, no sabía por qué estaba nerviosa ¿Será por lo que acaba de suceder? No, realmente ella sabia controlar parte de la situación, además Ryoma la ayudo…Ryoma, ¿Seria porque estaba encima de él, sus manos en su bien formado y musculoso pecho? Sacude la cabeza de lado a lado, no podía ser eso, ella había estado más cerca que eso con un hombre. Un notable sonrojo se podia ver en sus mejillas. Ryoma solo la veia...

--

¡¡¡Bieeen!!! Aqui termina el capi...muajaja ¬w¬

¿Qué hara Ryoma después de ver a la adorable Sakuno sonrojada, y totalmente mojada?

Muajaja pues los dejaré con la duda Ñaña soy mala jajaja xD

¡¡¡Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado!!!

Venga, cualquier duda, critica y/o comentario es bienvenido...¬¬ aunque bueno prefiero felicitaciones xD

No, en serio si hay algo que no les guste, solo diganmelo, al fin de cuentas, esta historia es para ustedes

mis queridas y adoradas lectoras :D

T.T yo creo que ya no les gusto, por que no me dejaron tantos reviews como la vez pasadaa...

eso... me deprimió u.u xD jajaja bueno solo un poco :P

pero fue super lindo que cuando subi el primer capitulo, del diario

en mi correo habia una alerta de un review -.- bueno fue lindo supongo xD

jajaja pero bien, dejo a un lado mi sesión psicologica xD

Para despedirme, las veo en el proximo capitulo

*w* ¡espero muchos rewievs!! ¡por favooor! xD

xD jajajaja ¡Ciaoo!

¡¡¡Las quiero!!!

....::*°~Zhikizzme~°*::....

....::*°~Peqee Tiger~°*::....


	4. Iniciando una pelea

Holaaa… ¬¬ Bien si tarde en subir el capi –.– no fue por flojera o algo así :P ¬¬ es que tuve ciertos problemas familiares y pues tuve que estar lejos de mi casa alrededor de un mes… tal vez mes y medio ¬¬ pero en fin. Si les dije que iba a publicar más seguido por vacaciones…¡¡¡WAA!!! Gomenasai …~reverencia~ ¬¬ ya que hoy entré de nuevo a la escuela ¡¡¡NOO!!! Y lo peor de todo es que no disfrute nada de mis vacaciones… ¡Blah! ¬¬

Bien después de mi sesión "psicológica" ¬w¬ como yo le digo xD, los dejo con el "intento" de fic ¬¬… n.n

Disclamer: PoT no me pertenece, porque si fuera así… ¬¬ nadie lo vería…

––

_**Capitulo Anterior…**_

–_¡¡¡Ouch!!!–dice Ryoma sobándose la cabeza, Sakuno quedó encima de él, de pronto Sakuno se sintió mareada, pero no como cuando tiene nauseas, si no un mareo de tantos nervios que tenia, y lo peor, no sabía por qué estaba nerviosa ¿Será por lo que acaba de suceder? No, realmente ella sabia controlar parte de la situación, además Ryoma la ayudo…Ryoma, ¿Seria porque estaba encima de él, sus manos en su bien formado y musculoso pecho? Sacude la cabeza de lado a lado, no podía ser eso, ella había estado más cerca que eso con un hombre. Un notable sonrojo se podía ver en sus mejillas. Ryoma solo la veía..._

––

–Etto…¿Ryoma–kun?– pregunta Sakuno, después del "pequeño" incidente en el callejón ambos fueron al hospital, para que se revisaran, pero Ryoma estaba sumamente callado y eso…no era normal.

–¿Eh?–dice aun distraído– ¿Dijiste algo?

–Ash ósea nooo–dice en un tono "fresa" pero gracioso– fue el eco de la habitación de a lado…

–Ah bueno…–dice aun mas distraído.

Sakuno se prende de la ira, una cosa es que estuviera pensando pero otra cosa era que la ignorara y eso era lo peor que podía hacer un hombre que valorara su vida. Jamás debes llamar perdedora a Ryuzaki. Jamás debes ignorar a Ryuzaki y claro otras reglas que…inventaría más adelante. Sakuno se pone de pie va por una jarra y la llena de agua, regresa con Ryoma y se la vacía sobre la cabeza. Ryoma como acto–reflejo se pone de pie, pero fue una mala idea, ya que Sakuno estaba preparada para esta reacción, le puso el pie y por consecuente fue a dar al suelo acompañado de un gran estruendo y una gran risa por parte de Sakuno quien salió corriendo al ver la cara de Ryoma, donde claramente se podía leer las palabras "estas muerta".

–¡¡¡Ryuzaki!!!–gritó mientras iba corriendo tras ella.

Ambos iban corriendo por todo el hospital, pero Sakuno era inteligente, sabía que si la veía alguna enfermera o doctor se conseguiría un buen regaño, así que decidió dirigirse a la azotea, ahí o debía de haber nadie.

–Jajaja ¡Tu problema!¿¡Por qué me persigues!?¿¡Eh!?¡Eres un acosador!– decía mientras corría, soltaba una pequeña risita cada vez que veía de reojo a Ryoma, quien en vano se esforzaba por alcanzarla, ella era demasiado rápida.

Llega finalmente a la azotea, entra por la puerta y la cierra. Ryoma la sigue solo que ya más tranquilo. Abre la puerta y se encuentra a Sakuno recargada en el barandal, su cabello era levantado ligeramente por el viento y le sonreía de una manera…tan hermosa. Ryoma sentía que el mundo se le caía encima, sentía que quería tenerla ya en sus brazos, sentía que si algún otro hombre se atrevía siquiera a mirarla podría matarlo. Sacude su cabeza en forma de negación, no podía estar pensando nuevamente en eso, y es que la verdad ya había sentido eso en el callejón cuando la vio mojada, asustada…pero no era posible que se sintiera así, no otra vez.

–Yo…–la seguía mirando fijamente.

–Ryoma…Etto…–Sakuno empezó a hablar, ya que él seguía callado– Te queria agradecer por salvarme a mí, y a mi bebé– pone sus manos sobre su estomago– de no ser por ti, no estaríamos aquí

–No digas eso, yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer…– dice Ryoma ya "recuperado" y más tranquilo– ¿Pero estas segura de que estas bien?– la examina de pies a cabeza– ¿Los doctores no te dijeron nada mas? No vuelvas a correr tanto le podría hacer daño al bebé y claro que también a tu salud

Sakuno se sentía sin nada puesto cuando Ryoma la miraba así, le daba nervios, sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser algo idiota, o simplemente algo fuera del tema. Después del incidente se dio cuenta del buen chico que es, realmente antes lo había visto en la televisión y fue por él que quiso meterse al motocross, aunque simplemente fuera una opción para ganar dinero y claro, jamás de los jamás el debía saberlo: Él fue la razón por la que le gusta el motocross a Sakuno.

–¡H–haii! Ya no estaré de hiperactiva ni nada, oye que tal si bajamos que si el doctor no me encuentra abajo me linche o algo por el estilo–

–Hai, vamos

–Ah después te recompensare por lo que has hecho por mí porque al parecer te debo 1…2–hace cuentas con los dedos– 3 favores, bien te juro que después te recompenso.

–¿Recompensa?– su mente maliciosa creo una…"definición" de recompensa, él y ella, una habitación oscura, una cama y claramente…cero ropa– Bien la esperare con ansias–sonríe maliciosamente, provocándole un escalofrío a Sakuno.

–B–bien– dice con nerviosismo y algo de arrepentimiento, no debió decir eso.

––

–Dios mio ¿Dónde estarán estos críos?–se preguntaba Rinko, actualmente se encontraba en la habitación en que se supone, debían estar Sakuno y Ryoma, cuando Ryoma le llamo diciéndole que habían atacado a Sakuno y a él, pero que todo estaba bien, salió corriendo de su casa, se montó en su automóvil y salió disparada hacia el hospital. Lo que había planeado realmente…no salió bien, su cara de tristeza y preocupación cambió al instante en que vio entrar a Sakuno y a Ryoma riendo y felices, al final de todo si sirvió, no como lo había planeado pero sirvió.

–Mis adorables niños, ¿En donde han estado eh?– de pronto mira a Ryoma de tal manera, que hasta a el doctor le dio miedo– ¿No has hecho lo que creo verdad? Porque si es así…– a Ryoma le recorre un escalofrio por toda la espalda

–M–madre, estas asustando al doctor y a mi– lo dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás

–Oh…jijiji– suelta una risita– Gomen, bien doctor ¿Ya pueden salir del hospital?

–Claro– responde un hombre de cabello corto, tenía un flequillo gracioso, y una sonrisa tranquilizante– Pueden salir, solo que ambos no se esfuercen demasiado, Sakuno–san de favor manténgase en cama a menos que sea necesario salir…

–Oishi–kun ¿Sakuno podrá asistir a la fiesta que viene este mes? Si lo recuerda ¿Verdad?

–Claro cómo olvidarlo, muchas gracias por la invitación–hace una leve reverencia– Si se cuida en el lapso que queda antes de la fiesta claro que podrá asistir–

–¡Kya! Bien– da pequeños brinquitos de felicidad– Bueno nos retiramos, muchas gracias Oishi–kun lo esperamos en la fiesta– dice elegantemente

–Hasta luego Oishi–san– dice Sakuno mientras hace una reverencia

–Zee ya– dice Ryoma con su pequeña gran indiferencia de siempre

––

Un joven de cabellos rojizos, ojos cafés, tenía una vestimenta ligera, una playera sin mangas y unos jeans, que dejaban ver su bien formado cuerpo. Este peli–rojo estaba discutiendo con, quien al parecer, era su padre.

–Oji–san, ¿Por qué no me quieres dejar verla? ¡Comprende que yo la amo!– dice eufórico, mientras su padre seguía tranquilo.

–Por que ella no es buena para ti, tienes que saber que no te conviene para tu futuro. Piensa que pronto serás el gran empresario que dirigirá este gran y prospero negocio.–dice tranquilamente, aumentando más la ira de su hijo.

–¡¡¡Ya te lo dije!!! ¡No me pienso hacer cargo de nada que te pertenezca! ¡Formare mi propia empresa! ¡Veras que pronto dará frutos!

–Já no me hagas reír tanto hijo mío, entiende que sin mi poder no eres nadie

–¡Soy alguien! Y eso no es algo que tu decidas, creo que esto es lo último que podremos hablar, yo quiero estar con ella, y créeme que lo estaré porque ¿Sabes? Me han dicho que está embarazada y no pienso lavarme las manos, yo se que estuve con ella y me haré responsable ¿Entiendes?

–¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Qué tal si quedo preñada a propósito? ¿Y si solo buscaba tu dinero?

–No importa lo que digas o hagas padre, yo la amo, y sé que no me quiere por eso. Me retiro– hace una reverencia ante su muy inconforme y enojado padre, para después salir por la puerta azotándola y dejando un gran eco en la habitación.

–Hijo mío estas mal si crees que vas a poder huir tan fácil de mí, yo hice de ti lo que eres en este momento, te hice y puedo destruirte. Pero así no me sirves de nada, así que destruiré aquello que mantiene alejada tu mente de tus deberes.–Mira unos papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio– Señorita Sakuno Ryuzaki, será un placer conocernos, será un gran y enorme placer acabar con su vida.–se empieza a reír malévolamente, pero era una de esas risas que te erizan la piel.

––

Los días fueron pasando, y prontamente llegó el día en que Ryoga Echizen se presentaría en Japón, vendría de visita ya que él trabajaba en América en una tenista profesional, el mejor después de su padre, el que era llamado "El gran samurái". Ryoma también era muy bueno en el tenis, era capaz de derrotar a Ryoga y a su padre, pero simplemente decidió elegir otra cosa, aunque era claro que le seguía gustando el tenis, siempre que no tenía nada que hacer jugaba con su padre, y de igual manera con su hermano.

–¡Ryoga–kun!– suelta en un gritillo Nanako, era una grata sorpresa verlo en la entrada de la puerta después de más de un año.– ¿Por qué te has venido? Mi tío y Ryoma–kun iban a ir a recogerte

–Pues ya ves, soy algo impaciente– dice un joven de cabellos iguales que Ryoma, azabache con destellos verdosos, tenía unos ojos cafés claros, intensos y profundos, unas facciones finas y muy atractivas.– Y bien, ¿Dónde está mi querida okaa–san?

–¡Ah! Espera un momento deja la busco, si quieres sube a dejar tus cosas, dormirás con Ryoma–kun

–¿¡Nani!? ¿Por qué tengo que dormir con chibisuke? Que yo recuerde tengo mi propio cuarto…– dice en un tono un poco molesto pero alegre– Además…además…–su mirada se pierde en aquellos ojos caobas que venían bajando de las escaleras, la ve de arriba abajo, pero pasa por desapercibido un bulto que se escondía detrás de aquella blusa floja. Aunque claro no es como si le estuviera poniendo atención a la blusa, si no lo que le llamaba la atención eran un gran y recién crecido…busto, y claro aquella dueña de ojos y busto maravilloso, era Sakuno Ryuzaki.

–¿Nani?–se acerca a Sakuno– ¿Quién es esta hermosura de chica?

–Sakuno Ryuzaki, mucho gusto, estoy de "invitada"–marca las comillas en el aire– en esta casa, solo por mientras.

–Mucho gusto, Yo soy Ryoga Echizen, hermano de chibisuke, ó sea Ryoma Echizen– le guiña un ojo.

–Ryoga–kun ¿Qué dirías de una niña que te golpea?

–Mmmmm…esa es una rara pregunta, ¿Por qué me habría de golpear?

–Pues…–lo mira feo–por mirar a donde no debes, aunque bueno con esa cara, creo que pasare de idea.

Ryoga se quedó atónito, si bien, no era una chica normal. Ya vio a lo que se refería Rinko con que no era el tipo de chica que él conocía. Sakuno se fue a la cocina, seguida por Ryoga. Sakuno para a la sala y regresa a la cocina, y de nuevo seguida por Ryoga.

–¿Siempre pareces perrito faldero?–dice algo irritada

–¿Eh?–dice distraído, era mala idea que Sakuno tuviera un escote, y que se hubiera puesto un short, cosa que hacía que Ryoga le dejara todo a la imaginación.

–Umm…bien, bien…dime que no tengo que tratarte igual que a tu hermano, aunque a ti sea por otra razón

–¿Ah?– no entendía una palabra de lo que decía, además de que había demasiados distractores.– ¿Qué dijiste?

–¡Que si vuelves a mirar aquí–señala su busto– y aquí– y ahora señala sus piernas– te golpeare tan duro que no recordaras ni cómo te llamas! ¿Estamos?

–Deberías hacerle caso–dice Rinko recargada en el marco de la puerta, tenía una sonrisa radiante– Te lo dije ella no es de aquellas que tú y tu hermano conocen, así que deberían de llevarla como Saku–chan dice, porque si no ella y obvio que yo– pone una cara maliciosa– tendremos que tomar medidas…bueno si, "medidas"–marca las comillas en el aire– los tipos de "medidas" que yo tomo.

Ryoga solo se limita a pasar saliva. Las "medidas" que tomaba Rinko Echizen cuando algo no funcionaban bien, eran simplemente…aterradoras. Ni él, ni su padre, ni su hermano se atrevían a desobedecer cuando eran amenazados por Rinko. La última vez que Rinko tomó medidas, los tres hombres salieron literalmente llorando de la casa, Rinko preparó una despedida de solteras, donde ellos eran los chicos que se presentarían ante una multitud de señoras y jóvenes. Aunque eso no suene tan mal, pero el verdadero problema fue lo que tuvieron que usar, y lo que las señoras alcanzaron a…"disfrutar".

–E–entendido–dice Ryoga demasiado asustado.

––

Después de la comida la familia Echizen, junto con Sakuno fueron al estadio "Golden Cross". Querían celebrar la llegada de Ryoga viendo una carrera de Ryoma en la pista. También iba a participar Sakuno, pero por su estado se lo negaron, toda la familia Echizen incluso Ryoga, que se sorprendió con la noticia, le dijo que debía descansar que no era buena tanta adrenalina. Sakuno se sintió enormemente feliz por tanto cariño que le tenían pero de verdad quería participar. Así que decidió escabullirse, diciendo que iba al baño. Pero en vez de ir al baño, fue a los vestidores de los hombres, quería convencer a Ryoma de que la dejara dar solo una vuelta.

–¿Dónde estarán los vestidores?–se pregunta así misma, mientras voltea a todos lados. Por fin localiza la puerta que necesita "vestidores de hombres", eso decía la puerta a la que entra– Ryoma–chan, Ryoma–chan, Ryoma–chan– cantaba mientras todos los hombres que también se encontraban ahí, se volteaban avergonzados. Pero uno, se le quedó viendo fijamente, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró, creyó que era uno de esos pervertidos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Y por fin encuentra a Ryoma.

–Ryoma–chan, Ryoma–chan–se acerca a Ryoma, cantando y brincando como niña chiquita– Ryoma–kun, ¿Verdad que me vas a dejar dar una vuelta en tu motocicleta?– dice feliz y contenta.

–Ah clarooo– dice con obvio sarcasmo– ¿Estás loca? Está claro que no. El doctor te dijo que era malo para tu salud y la del bebe. Tanta adrenalina es mala para tu salud.

–Ya, ya. He entendido, no me tienes que regañar como niña chiquita.

–Hmph, pues tengo que, por que si no, no estarías aquí– Sakuno le saca la lengua como niña chiquita– Bien ahora ve y siéntate con mis padres, y el idiota de mi hermano, siéntate entre okaa–san y Nanako.

–Sí, si lo haré, ash estas peor que como si fueras mi prometido–dice en un susurro, que no alcanzó a oír Ryoma, pero si lo escucho cierto peli–rojo.

––

Sakuno regresó con la familia Echizen, disfrutaron de las carreras y las acrobacias que presentaron los motociclistas. Pero solo para Sakuno la tarde dejo de ser divertida cuando vio que el participante que le pisaba los talones era Kintarou, casi se desmayaba, él era el padre biológico del hijo que está esperando.

– Kintarou–suelta en un susurro, pequeño, pero audible para Rinko y Nanako que estaban a su lado.

–¿Dijiste algo saku–chan?–pregunta Rinko curiosa, Sakuno solo sacude la cabeza en modo de negación , y Rinko solo suelta una risa– Ah, disculpa es que crei que dijiste algo.

Después de eso, Sakuno fue a los vestidores, pero esta vez fue voluntariamente obligada, ya que Rinko le pidió que se quedara con Ryoma y pasaran a comprar las cosas de la cena, ya que ellos saldrían por algunas cosas para Ryoga. Ella tenia miedo de encontrarse con Kintarou así que fue cautelosamente, pero desgraciadamente, si no lo buscaba, ya lo encontró.

–¿S–saku?–dice el peli–rojo con evidente nerviosismo– ¿Eres tu Sakuno?

Sakuno no sabia que hacer, podía huir, podía correr cobardemente, pero eso no solucionaría nada, así que por primera vez en su vida, enfrentaría las cosas en vez de huir.

–Si, kin–chan, soy yo Sakuno Ryuzaki– se voltea hacia él y le da la mejor de las sonrisas.

–Sa…¡Sakuno!– corre hacia ella y la abraza a mas no poder, le da besos y besos en la mejilla, pero cuando iba a darle un beso en los labios ella se apartó–¿Saku?¿Que te sucede? Se supone que eres mi novia ¿Neh? Mi prometida…¿Es cierto que estas embarazada?

–Yo…kin–chan…si yo…estoy embarazada de…ti– dice Sakuno mirando hacia abajo, jugaba con la orilla de su vestido, se le veía feliz, pero de pronto unas hermosas lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, sorprendiendo a Kintarou– Pero, ¿Por qué te fuiste? Yo…yo te amaba, pero tu te fuiste…me dejaste sola con una gran responsabilidad…

–Saku…–dice Kintarou, aguantándose las ganas de abrazarla y besarla, sabia que no tenia derecho– Disculpame, sé que no tengo ningún derecho de venir y decirte que eres mia y que quiero formar parte en la vida de nuestro hijo, pero…cometí demasiados errores durante nuestro amor. Accedí ante muchas peticiones de mi padre, me manejaba diciéndome que debía obedecerlo o después atenerme a las consecuencias de no poder estar en la cabeza de la empresa, de dejar de llamarme su hijo. Pero no más, ya no más.

Sakuno seguía llorando, pero cierto peli–verde estaba escuchando toda aquella controvertida conversación.

–Después de estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, me di cuenta cuanto te amaba, que te necesitaba, que sin ti yo no puedo vivir, y que estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para tenerte.

–Yo…–Sakuno no sabia que decir, es verdad que iba a tener un hijo suyo, pero hace tiempo que ya no siente nada en el estomago al pronunciar su nombre– Yo creo que no podemos estar juntos kin–chan– dice muy segura– Creo que estoy enamorada de alguien más, hace tiempo que ya no pienso en ti, siento que mi mundo no esta completo ni incompleto contigo– Kintarou ante cada palabra se enfurecía más y más– Así que espero que sepas que yo te amé, te amé como a nadie, pero ahora no puedo sentir nada por ti.

Kintarou enloqueció ante estas últimas palabras, y se acercó a ella muy bruscamente, la aventó contra la pared, y empezó a gritarle–¡¡¡Tu eres mia!!! Nadie mas es tu dueño ¿Lo entiendes? ¡¡¡Deje a mi padre, una gran empresa, mi futuro asegurado por ti!!! ¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡No me puedes cambiar por otro hombre! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo tienes que lo conoces!? –le grita, ignorando aquellas lagrimas que brotaban sin parar.

–Yo…yo…– Sakuno no dejaba de llorar, quería salir de ahí, sentía miedo de él, como si le quisiera quitar a su hijo. Al fin y al cabo esos son los instintos de una madre– ¡Aléjate!– grito levemente, ante su debilidad, no podía hacer más. De pronto Ryoga salió de la nada, aventando a Kintarou hacia los casilleros y dejándolo inconsciente, de pronto Ryoma entra por la puerta y se queda sumamente sorprendido al ver a Sakuno llorando, a Ryoga rojo y con coraje, y a su compañero Kintarou en el suelo.

–¿Qué sucede?¿Que hace este tipo en el suelo?¿¡Sakuno!?¿¡Por qué lloras!?–dice muy confundido. De pronto 5 tipos vestidos de traje, entran por la puerta, y se abalanzan sobre Sakuno, queriendo hacerle daño.

–¡Sakuno!–gritan los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo, se ponen enfrente de Sakuno y avientan a los tipos lejos de ellos. Aprovechando el tiempo en que los sujetos se levantaban salieron corriendo con Sakuno. Pero los sujetos no se rendían y los empezaron a perseguir, Ryoga para ir en busca de ayuda, se separó, pero no lo siguieron al parecer su objetivo era Ryoma o Sakuno.

Por lo mientras ellos seguían corriendo, salieron del estadio por la puerta trasera, pero desgraciadamente no había salida para la calle, así que quedaron atrapados. Ryoma puso a Sakuno detrás de él para protegerla y dar pelea, pero inútil cuando, entre los tres sujetos lo sometieron y lo doparon, dejándolo inconsciente y claro, dejando completamente desprotegida a Sakuno. Ella no sabía qué hacer, no tenia escapatoria, de pronto todos los hombres se acercaron a ella, uno presionó una parte en su espalda, el segundo presionó un punto en su estomago, y los otros dos, presionaron debajo de su busto, ella pensó que la golpearían o algo por el estilo. Los hombres salieron corriendo y ella creyó que simplemente la habían dejado huir, pero segundos después, empezó a vomitar sangre, cada vez mas y mas…

––

¡Hello! ¿Qué onda chicas? ¿Cómo han estadoo?

Bien pues aquí contesto los revieews, y ¡Gomene! Por no contestar los reviews el capitulo pasado…¬¬ ya ven mi presión hizo que olvidara contestar los reviews…y obviamente que claro que leo cada review que me llega. De verdad les agradesco mucho que se tomen unos minutos para dejarme un review, eso hace que me llegue la inspiración y cada vez que tengo un mal momento, recuerdo que mucha gente esta apoyándome, de verdad ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡A mis lectoras y lectores! A todo aquel que lea mi historia, muchas gracias.

**Gariitaa-.**

Jajajaja Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo también te guste. ¬¬ Y claro espero con ansias que subas capitulo, me tienes con la intriga. Tus historias son grandiosas "Mi flor de otoño" y "el diario de Karupin Echizen" son dos historias que no se deben perder. En serio que se las recomiendo. ¬¬ Y de verdad actualiza pronto. Ah sí, ¬¬ como todas las lectoras se han negado que el hijo de Sakuno sea de otro, tuve que hacer ciertos cambios como podrán ver. xD

**Viicky2009**

¡Muchas gracias! Te lo agradezco, espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Besitoos, cuídate. xD

**Mayssa-chan**

¡Muchisimas gracias! Me siento feliz de que te guste mi fic, me siento muy honrada que incluso alguien en Brasil lea mi fic. De verdad muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic y por decir que soy creativa xD si vieras cuantas veces me quedo en blanco -.-

**RyoSakulovers**

¡Muchaaas gracias! Es un honor que leas mi fic Jajajajaja claro…espero que te haya gustado este capi, y de nuevo ¡claro!....

Y todas las fans gritamos...

¡ARRIBA EL 100% RYOSAKU! /// ¡SI!

**Ali Ditz**

Jajajajaja Bien, supongo que mi imaginación se desbordo un poco ¿Neh? xD ha espero te haya gustado la actualización de mi otra historia :D Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, me siento súper feliz.

**Danii-san**

Muchas gracias por pasarte por mi fic, me siento súper agradecida de tener tanto apoyo, de verdad, gracias. Jajaja y no, danii-san ahora dejas un review por cada capitulo xD…jajaja no es cierto, estoy loca no me hagas caso. D: xD

**Luz de angel**

¡Muchas gracias por pasarte! Espero pronto te inspires, yo también entre a la escuela -.- Y de verdad que si tardó la alerta ¡eh! ¬¬…internet chafa…digo internet bonito, bonito *acaricia el modem del internet* cof cof bien. Gracias a ti que fuiste la que me dio la idea de dejarlo ahí. :D Y pues espero te guste este capitulo.

¡¡¡Yo también te amooooooooo!!! Wiii *corre como loca* xD :D

¡Suerte e inspiración! Cof creo que lo copie de algún lado o de alguien cof xD D:

**Nikita Yuy Peacecraft**

¡Muchas gracias! Jajajaja Lee este capi y el próximo y veras que lo que tanto quieres se cumplirá. Claro al menos en mi historia xD

¡¡¡Ahhh si era tu frase!!! Gomene -.- la he usado.

**Mariana**

¡Muchas gracias! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero te haya gustado este capitulo. E intente actualizar pronto, lo mas pronto, pero -.- blaah demasiadas cosas que hacer ¬¬.

Bueno con esto termino los reviews, muchas gracias a todas y a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, de verdad se los agradezco, y mucho. Los y las dejo. Ciaooo Cuidense, no olviden pasarse por los perfiles de **-Angelgirl1- Luz de angel **y el perfil de **Gariitaa.**

**Ciao cuídense los y las amo.**

…**.::*°~Zhikizzme~°*::….**

…**.::*°~Peqee Tiger~°*::….**


	5. Sonriendole al hospital

¡Hooolaa! n.n bueno, pues les traigo el quinto capítulo de este fic D: wow si que escribo ¿Neh? Pero bueno espero les este gustando y también espero verlas de nuevo por aquí, y de verdad, de verdad ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me siento tan feliz de que los capítulos pasados les gustaran y también grite como loca con todos los reviews que tuve :D ¡De verdad que me siento súper feliz! Kya, bueno las dejo con lo que interesa TwT el fic.

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes de PoT me pertenece, ¬¬ vamos, eso ya lo sé ¿creen que no me duele -.- saber que Ryoma, Eiji y Tezuka no son míos?

¡¡En este capítulo hay OoC!! xD ¡Lo siento por eso! Pero ¿Quién no quisiera ver a Ryoma así? *¬*

--

_**Capitulo anterior…**_

_Ella no sabía qué hacer, no tenia escapatoria, de pronto todos los hombres se acercaron a ella, uno presionó una parte en su espalda, el segundo presionó un punto en su estomago, y los otros dos, presionaron debajo de su busto, ella pensó que la golpearían o algo por el estilo. Los hombres salieron corriendo y ella creyó que simplemente la habían dejado huir, pero segundos después, empezó a vomitar sangre, cada vez más y más…_

--

_**Capitulo 5…**_

"_**sonriéndole al hospital"**_

Ryoga, quien se había separado de ellos por ayuda, regresó rápidamente ya que se encontró con Kintarou, le dijo que fuera a por Sakuno, ella era el objetivo no Ryoma. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Ryoma inconsciente y con Sakuno en el suelo, no respiraba y había demasiada sangre alrededor de ella, todo su vestido estaba manchado de sangre. Ryoga le soltó una gran cachetada a Ryoma, quien despertó instantáneamente, aunque con algo de dolor.

-¿Qué demonios…?-dice todavía un poco confundido y mareado-¡Sakuno!- gritó mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba en brazos, Ryoga los guio hasta la salida, donde esperaron a que una ambulancia llegara.

Sakuno solo escuchaba mucho alboroto, sentía sus ojos tan pesados que no los podía abrir, entre tanto ruido podía distinguir la voz de Ryoma, gritaba su nombre, pero no se oía feliz, parecía que estuviera viviendo un momento muy doloroso, pero ella se preguntaba ¿Qué pasa?. Ella estaba bien, solo tenía un poco de sueño, solo eso, solo era…sueño…

--

En el hospital pasaron demasiadas cosas, al llegar en urgencias no había cupo, Ryoma y Ryoga se pusieron como locos, gritándole al doctor que era urgente que debían atenderla ya, que estaba embarazada y otras cosas, pero un policía los quería sacar del hospital así que se tranquilizaron. En poco tiempo Sakuno fue atendida, pero algo iba mal, ya que fue directo al quirófano. Había pasado mucho tiempo y ellos seguían fuera, no habían podido contactar a Rinko ni a Nanjiro, solo con Nanako, ella se quedaría en la casa esperándolos e intentando llamarles.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Ryoga preocupado, Sakuno había entrado hace dos horas y todavía nadie salía a decirle nada- Saku-chan todavía no sale, ya va demasiado tiempo. Demonios-azota su mano contra la silla- si tan solo no me hubiera separado

-No te eches toda la culpa-dice Ryoma frívolamente-si hablamos de culpa, el idiota al que noquearon sin esfuerzo alguno, fui yo ¿No?

-¡Si pero…!

-Yo creo que estos no son momentos para ver de quien fue la culpa…-interrumpe Rinko, venia junto con Nanjiro y Nanako, todos tenían una cara de tristeza y preocupación, pero en el caso de los peli-verdes, tenían el sentimiento de culpabilidad cargando en sus hombros- Vamos chicos, ella estará bien, ya verán que todo estará bien…-una lagrima cayó por su mejilla, mas fue limpiada rápidamente.

Después de otra hora mas, Sakuno salió del quirófano, su operación fue exitosa, mas eso fue lo único que dijeron.

-¿Exitosa?- pregunta Rinko preocupada-¿Pero qué clase de operación? ¿Y el bebé? ¿Qué...pasaría?

-No lo sé, eso fue lo único que dijo la enfermera, pero espero que todo esté bien-dice Nanako con el mismo tono de preocupación.

Los chicos, incluyendo a Nanjiro se encontraban dando vueltas por el pasillo, de pronto llegó un doctor, era peli-negro y tenía unos profundos ojos color zafiro. Por la cara que tenía no pareciera que fuera a dar buenas noticias.

-¿Señores Ryuzaki?-dice con un tono serio- Soy el doctor Azuki Akamaru

-No, no somos sus familiares directos, somos amigos muy cercanos…-responde Nanjiro con una seriedad increíble- Pero por favor dígame ¿Qué pasa con Sakuno?-dice suplicante

-Ella…está bien, pero hubo complicaciones…-calla por un momento- Ella…perdió a su bebe, había muchas hemorragias internas, y no pudimos hacer nada con el bebe, estaba demasiado pequeño, no estaba formado del todo. Aunque esto fue raro, debieron usar algún método diferente, ya que no tiene moretones ni marcas.

Rinko y Nanako ponen sus manos sobre su boca, mientras que Ryoma da un puñetazo a la pared. El doctor ya esperaba este tipo de reacciones, aunque realmente no sabía qué hacer o que decir, no eran muchos los casos que había, en que atacaran a una mujer para solo hacerle perder a su hijo, al menos en esta ciudad.

-Señores, creo que deberían ir donde Sakuno está en la habitación 201, está dormida, pero cuando despierte yo creo que querrá una explicación a esto. ¿Ustedes le dicen sobre el bebé? O ¿Lo hago yo?

-Muchas gracias, pero lo haremos nosotros-dice Rinko seriamente y avanzando hacia la habitación- De verdad…Muchas gracias-dice en un susurro.

Los cinco se dirigieron a la habitación, y al entrar Sakuno seguía dormida, tal y como lo había dicho el doctor. Todos se encontraban pensando en cómo decirlo, en cómo reaccionaría ante esto, porque aunque no lo pareciera ella se hacía mucho a la ilusión de su bebe, y ahora…ya no había nada.

-¡Awwm!¿¡Qué…!? ¡Ouch!-era Sakuno, recién se despertó intento ponerse de pie, pero todavía tenía las heridas de la operación-¿Qué…que pasa?-dice ante la mirada de todos, estaban callados nadie decía nada, suelta un profundo suspiro antes de hablar- Por favor no se queden callados, no es como si no supiera que he perdido a mi bebé, eso lo supe desde el primer momento en que vi sangre. Pero…por favor…por favor no se queden callados, digan algo ¡lo que sea!-dice suplicante.

-Cariño, si quieres llorar hazlo, nosotros estamos aquí apoyándote-dice Rinko intentando sonreír.

-Muchas gracias, pero ahorita no sirve que llore ahorita solo necesito recuperarme y salir de aquí, además puede que no sea tan malo…-dice mostrando una sonrisa- Creo que ya no tendré que molestarla más, y ¡también podre competir contra ti Ryoma! Además he oído que Ryoga es un gran maestro de tenis, así que espero puedas enseñarme algún día…-dice con un sonrisa aun mas grande

Todos seguían callados, no sabían que decir ante esta reacción por parte de ella. Rinko sabía que muy en el fondo estaba llorando amargamente, ella debía hacer algo para salir de esta, que ella pudiera desahogarse pero, con el poco tiempo que la conocía, sabía que no lloraría, al menos no en frente de los demás.

-Mi amor, mañana venimos ¿Okei? Ahorita nos aseguraremos de que el papeleo este bien y le preguntaremos al doctor durante cuánto tiempo estarás aquí…-dice con su sonrisa radiante de siempre

-¿Qué...?-dicen Ryoma y Ryoga a la vez

-No sean ruidosos-dice Nanjiro comprendiendo lo que Rinko quería hacer- Umm… no me digan que se quieren quedar a dormir con Sakuno, pero si ella no está en condiciones de hacer "eso" ahorita, además son dos…simplemente…no es posible chicos-dice con su sonrisa arrogante, característica de todos los Echizen.

-¿¡Qué…!?-dicen Ryoma y Ryoma un poco sonrojados, pero Sakuno, ni hablar parecía jitomate.

-Bueno, vámonos, hasta mañana cariño-se despide Rinko de Sakuno dándole un beso en la frente- Descansa…y desahógate-esto último lo dice en un susurro, solo audible para ella.

-Gracias Tía…-dice con una sincera sonrisa, hasta pareciera que iba a llorar, pero de felicidad.

Todos se despidieron entusiastamente de ella, excepto Ryoma y Ryoga que querían quedarse a cuidarla, pero Rinko sabía que ellos podían ser un gran apoyo para ella, así que al salir todos de la habitación, Nanjiro y Nanako fueron a checar el papeleo, quedándose solo ellos tres.

-Ryoma, Ryoga-dice Rinko con un semblante serio- Ustedes pequeños inútiles…-Ryoma y Ryoga temblaban de miedo, cuando su mama se enojaba, podía ser fatal, aunque bueno en este caso lo tenían merecido- Jajajajajajaja Pff…debieron ver su cara, jajajaja ¡ah! Me dolerá la panza…cough cough- tose disimulando no haber dicho nada, ya que las caras de sus hijos, espantaban- Bien no pongan esas caras…si se quedan hoy, se quedaran todo el tiempo que Sakuno esté aquí ¿Okei?

-Está bien-responden de nuevo al unisonó

-No entren hasta que haya pasado al menos…-una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios-15 minutos, y si ustedes pequeños inútiles no hacen bien su trabajo, esta vez no saben las buenas que se conseguirán-se podía ver un aura negra que rodeaba a Rinko- Creo que tienes demasiadas fans, con uno que otro deseíto por cumplir ¿Neh?-dice con una sonrisa, pero ellos ya sabían a las consecuencias que se atenían esta vez.

-¡Sí!-dicen los dos haciendo una reverencia.

--

Iban unos minutos que la familia Echizen salió por esa puerta, pero Sakuno, apenas salió la última persona, se soltó a llorar. Sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, tanto trabajo para acomodarse a la idea de tener un hijo, de cuantas cosas tenía que perder, de lo que debía hacer, pero ahora todo, volvería a ser como antes. Por una parte se sentía agradecida por esto que paso, ya que no daría problemas a nadie, continuaría con sus estudios, podría hacer lo que más le gusta, podría regresar a su viejo sueño. Pero por esa parte de "agradecimiento", se sentía un millón de veces peor, por pensar que perder a un hijo era bueno, por…seguir sintiéndose de esa manera. Ya no tendría que lidiar con Kintarou, seria libre de poder amar a…quien quiera. Al parecer no estaba preparada para tener a su hijo, al menos no ahorita.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a los hermanos Echizen, ambos tenían una sonrisa que demostraba ternura y amor. Ella se sonrojó ante esto, pero aun así las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-¿Por esto querías estar sola?-pregunta Ryoma volviendo a sus típicas facciones arrogantes y frías- Para llorar hasta quedarte dormida, sin nadie que te dijera "idiota no llores", pues ya viste que no se va a poder, nosotros te tendremos que decir idiota, pequeña idiota-dice Ryoma con una sonrisa y limpiando una lagrima con la manga de su camisa.

-No llores-dice Ryoga sentándose en la orilla de la cama, seguido por Ryoma que se sentó del otro lado- Verás como pronto tendrás la oportunidad de tener otro chiquillo…-dice con una gran sonrisa, pero Sakuno se sintió mal ante estas palabras, de hecho ahorita se sentía aliviada de no tenerlo, pero todo mundo creía que ella estaba triste por eso, y que ahora se sentía mal por no poder tener al bebé. Sakuno empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Gulp! Espera… yo no quería decir que…bueno no…no llores- Sakuno lo mira, y ve que tiene una expresión de pena y dolor.

-¿Tú…querías tener a tu hijo?- dice Ryoma de pronto, ella no era de las que les decías palabras de aliento y se ponían a llorar, al contrario ella te mostraba una sonrisa, que te hacia sonreír a ti también.

-Yo…-lagrimas y lagrimas empiezan a brotar de nuevo.

-¡Ryoma…!-dice en tono de reproche Ryoga, pero Sakuno lo sujeta de la camisa, moviendo la cabeza en modo de negación- Saku…

-Yo creo que de verdad no estaba lista para algo como esto… soy una persona despreciable, ¡Soy una horrible persona! Yo me siento aliviada con esto que sucedió…pero siento que podré lograr muchas cosas más, podre lograr mi viejo sueño…pero…-dice recostándose y poniendo una sabana sobre ella, ocultándose.

Ambos hermanos se miran, como preguntándose el uno al otro qué decir ante tal situación. Ambos comprendían como debía sentirse, la presión de estar embarazada a tan corta edad, es simplemente, destructivo. De alguna manera era verdad que ella no se encontraba en el momento para ello, todavía vivía con su abuela, depende económicamente de ella, todavía no acaba su carrera, todavía no vivía su vida de joven, todavía no vivía…lo que tenía que vivir.

-No te preocupes, no eres una horrible persona-dice Ryoma- Aun eres una niña es normal que te sientas de esa manera, además yo creo estar de acuerdo contigo, es mejor que vivas todo lo que tienes por delante

-¡Exacto! Además así te puedo enseñar tenis, y podremos salir a muchos lugares…y también…y también…podrás cumplir todos los sueños que tienes, nosotros te apoyaremos al cien por ciento, de eso puedes estar segura

-¿Y qué te parece pequeña idiota? Yo también tengo una cosa pendiente con la carrera de motocross-dice Ryoma quitándole las sabanas de encima, pero tan pronto las quito las volvió a dejar en su lugar, dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado.

-¿Qué…?-dice Ryoga mientras levanta la sabana de nuevo, dejando ver a Sakuno, había caído dormida, pero al parecer la bata que traía puesta se había desamarrado, resbalándose hasta el inicio de su busto, el cual no era nada escaso, y como siempre todo se le quedaba a la imaginación- ¡Gulp! Ya entendí…creo que es mejor que salgamos-dice poniéndose de pie

-Creo que por esta única vez tienes toda la razón-dice Ryoma siguiéndolo de cerca, al parecer ambos siendo hombres comprendían las consecuencias de tener a una chica semi-desnuda en un cuarto.

-Jajajajaja idiotas pervertidos, se nota que son hermanos-dice Sakuno sentándose en la cama y amarrándose bien la bata- no me imagine que saldrían huyendo jajaja awwwm…creo que ya sé cómo manejar esto…- ríe sonoramente- Pero muchas gracias me hicieron sentirme mucho mejor…

--

Al día siguiente Sakuno estaba muchísimo mejor, de nuevo la familia Echizen vino a verla, y traían buenas noticias consigo, Sakuno podría salir del hospital una vez que sus heridas estuvieran mejor, pero claro debía tener un buen cuidado en casa.

-¡Kyaa!-dice Sakuno entusiasmada- ¡que genial! No tendré que estar mucho tiempo aquí…-suelta un suspiro de alivio- ¿Y Ryoma y Ryoga?...

-Ellos no han querido entrar…quién sabe porque-dice Rinko levantando los hombros mientras sonreía malévolamente- pero deja voy por ellos, ya que en la noche te dejaron sola y abandonada

-Espere…ellos no…-ni tiempo le dio de terminar la frase, aunque si la daba curiosidad, ¿De verdad les había afectado tanto lo de anoche?. Sacude la cabeza en modo de negación, era imposible, para dos mujeriegos como ellos, lo de anoche fue nada.

--

Afuera de la habitación Rinko estaba peleando con los hermanos Echizen. Ellos se negaban a entrar y ella insistía en que si no entraban Sakuno estaría triste y ella usaría métodos para lograr su objetivo, y ante esta "idea" los chicos no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar, pero antes de entrar, Rinko los detuvo.

-Bien, hay una cosa más, si no me explican por qué no quieren entrar, les presentare a las muchas fans que tienen, y claro una que otra idea que conlleva…-sonríe maléficamente

-Bien, bien te decimos- dice Ryoga rindiéndose- Anoche sucedió algo…rarito...

-Zeee…-lo apoya Ryoma.

-Bueno es que estábamos hablando con Sakuno, por que se puso a llorar que por que era una mala persona por que sentía algo de alivio ante esto y pues se escondió debajo de las sabanas y pues cuando quisimos ver si estaba despierta…-los colores regresaban a su cara, un ligero carmín.

-Bueno si quieres yo continuo…-interrumpe Ryoma- Pues lo que paso es que Sakuno estaba medio desnuda y pues salimos corriendo… eso fue lo que paso-fue directo al grano, su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, solo arrogancia.

-Sí que son tontos…y haber, porque con Saku si se sienten apenados de haberla visto casi desnuda y con la demás que se han ligado ¿Qué?

-Exactamente es lo mismo que yo me pregunto-dice Ryoga con una mano en la barbilla y Ryoma solo permaneció callado.

-Bueno, si de verdad se sienten tan apenados, los dejare estar…pero piensen un poco en esto…es raro que Sakuno sea la primera mujer a la que le tengan respeto, claro además de mi, pero ella…¿Por qué?...¿No será algo así como "amor"? Bueno tomando en cuenta que esta chica no es como las demás a las que les sonríen y ya están a sus pies, a ella si le sonríen, les diría "¿Y esa sonrisa qué? Pareces idiota"-suela una risa- Pero bien, los dejo pensar, pero para cuando Sakuno salga de este hospital, me tienen que dar una respuesta- entró a la habitación, dejándolos completamente solos.

-¡Carajo! Creo que okaa-san tiene razón-dice Ryoga sentándose en las sillas que había fuera de la habitación- Aunque tal vez sea gusto, no llegando tanto a amor…eso sería raro, llevo como amm…-hace cuentas con los dedos-menos de 24 horas conociéndola-dice mirando a otro lado.

-Pues si supongo…-de pronto todos los momentos que vivió con Sakuno se le vinieron a la mente- Es imposible que me haya enamorado de ella, yo no me he vuelto a enamorar ni lo volveré a hacer. Además solo la conozco desde hace como un mes.

-Pues eso es más creíble que lo mío…

-Aunque lo tuyo puede ser amor a primera vista…-dice Ryoma

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, pensando en las posibilidades de por qué Sakuno era una mujer diferente para ellos. Y por qué se sentían apenados de verla medio desnuda ¡ni medio desnuda! Solo se veía el inicio de su busto, que por cierto no era un busto nada pequeño. Los peli-verdes sacuden la cabeza en modo de negación, al parecer estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-Jajajajajajaja-ríe sonoramente

-¿Qué?...-pregunta Ryoma confundido.

-Pues, es raro, hace mucho que no hablamos así, y pues como puede ser que estemos discutiendo el amor que le tenemos a la misma chica…

-Hmph…tienes razón, de alguna manera, ella es….diferente de verdad

-Si….Pero…sigue siendo raro, porque, no es como si hubiéramos visto mucho…o ¿sí?-dice Ryoga recordando las tantas noches de pasión que tuvo con otras mujeres. Pero no se sentía apenado, y eso no lo recordaba a cada momento.

-¡Claro que no! –dice Ryoma como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Fue demasiado poco lo que vimos, pero no sé, se veía tan…hermosa, su cara sonrojada, luego su piel blanca y se veía suave…era como si quisiera tenerla en mis brazos en ese momento.

-Zeee…luego su cabello sedoso y alborotado, se veía tan indefensa… se veía muy…¡Sexi!

-Creo que es eso…-dice Ryoma un poco serio

-¿Eso?-

-Sí, "Eso"-marca las comillas en el aire.

-¡Ahhh!...jajajajaja si creo que sí, es probable…aunque…creo que Sakuno es lo único que tenemos en común-dice Ryoga entrando en la habitación- Vamos quiero verla

-Yo también-dice Ryoma detrás de él.

--

El día se fue rápido, entre las bromas de los hermanos y su padre, y las regañinas de Rinko y Sakuno. Sakuno se quedo sola en su habitación, y al parecer nadie se quedaría esta noche con ella, y bueno no esperaba que pasara eso pero de alguna manera, quería que se quedaran con ella.

-Awwm…creo que me dormiré ya-observa su reloj- ¡carajo! Pero si apenas son las siete…bueno si es tarde para ellos, tienen que hacer sus cosas, y aun así…se toman las molestias para verme…-se envuelve en su cobija, el cuarto estaba demasiado silencioso, había tres camas, pero ella era la única paciente en el cuarto.

-¡Yo!-dice Ryoga entrando en la habitación seguido por Ryoma que guardaba silencio-¿Qué haces? ¿Ya te ibas a dormir? ¡Pero si apenas son la siete!

-Yo..emm…si pero pues…am...yo ..si…-Sakuno no sabía ni que decir, estaba sumamente sorprendida, ella creía que toda la familia Echizen se había ido a su casa.

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas? ¿O es que no te agrada que estemos aquí?-dice Ryoma con su habitual tono de arrogancia, aunque bien sabia la respuesta.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!-dice algo sonrojada- Es que…estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí conmigo-les muestra una hermosa sonrisa, cosa que, hace que volteen a otro lado soltando un "no es nada".

-Pero bien Saku, dime ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Has pensado en algo? ¿Quieres algo? Tengo hambre ¿Tú tienes hambre? ¿Ryoma tienes hambre? ¡oh si! ¿Qué te dieron de comer? ¿Era sabroso? Porque he oído que la comida de los hospitales sabe horrible ¿Es cierto? Tal vez no…-seguía hablando consigo mismo, ante una mirada atónita de Sakuno, pero de pronto un santísimo golpe hizo que se callara, era Ryoma que ya se había hartado de las estupideces que hablaba además de que Sakuno parecía como si fuera a llorar.

-Pff…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Sakuno se tiró en la cama, ya que estaba sentada, y se soltó a reír, los hermanos la voltearon a ver, pero todavía seguían en la posición en la que estaban peleando, lo que causo más la risa de la peli-roja.

-T-tu deja de reírte-dice el oji-ámbar de nuevo con un ligero sonrojo- Si te sigues riendo tanto te dolerá tu herida

-¡Ouch!-dicho y hecho, de tanto revolcarse en la cama y tanta risa, la herida de Sakuno le empezó a doler de nuevo, se sienta y voltea hacia los chicos y le saca la lengua- Tsk…tienes una lengua viperina Ryoma-kun

-Jajajajajaja…Víbora-se empezó a "morir" de la risa Ryoga- Jajajaja bueno lo siento de hace rato Sakuno, que no te dejaba contestar así que…dime ¿Cuál es tu sueño? Porque eso fue algo que dijiste ayer…

-Amm…es que eso es…awmmm…-dice un poco nerviosa-quiero seguir en las carreras de motocross…

-Pues eso no es nada gracioso, al menos para mí no-dice Ryoma- además recordaras que yo trabajo en eso ¿No?

-¡Chibi-suke tiene razón! Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo- Sakuno se echo a reír, cada vez mas fuerte- Jajajaja…espera ¿Por qué la risa?

-Chibi-suke…-apenas si podía hablar, intentaba contener la risa para evitar que le dolería de nuevo, pero era en vano- Pff…jajaja

-Tu…hermanito mio, no cuentes que no-dice en un susurro acercándose a Ryoga, y después sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¡ups! Lo siento fue inconsciente…

-¿Inconsciente?-pregunta Sakuno limpiándose una lagrima- Umm…bien no importa ¿Se van a quedar a dormir?

-Zee…-dice Ryoma mirando a otro lado

-¿Por?-pregunta curioso Ryoga

-Ah…no por nada, es que me alegra que se queden conmigo, así no tendre que dormir sola, además la cama es muy grande y me siento sola…bueno un poco-dice volteando a otro lado- Aunque bueno…¿Les gustaría quedarse a dormir conmigo en mi cama?...es que es muy grande ¿Si?-dice con una gran sonrisa en su cara, los hermanos no sabían que responder eso era demasiado para ellos, se miraron el uno al otro en busca de respuesta, pero nada-Bueno no tiene que poner esa cara, ya entiendo que solo en esta cama es medio peligroso por mi herida…

-¡Exacto! –dice Ryoga un poco nervioso, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Sakuno - No podemos hacer eso-dice moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Además, toma en cuenta nuestro tamaño tonta, entramos nosotros y sales tú, y eso, estaríamos apretados los dos

-Mmmm…cierto-dice Sakuno recostándose, de pronto el teléfono celular que Rinko le dejó, empezó a sonar- _Ring Rang…_¡Kya! Me espantó…¿Qué suena?-pregunta despistada.

-Si serás tonta…-dice Ryoma tomando una bolsa blanca que había a lado de la cama de Sakuno, y saca un celular color turquesa.

-No seas grosero Chibi-suke, mejor contesta, que a lo mejor es okaa-san

-Zee claro-toma el teléfono y lo pone en altavoz- ¿Okaa-san?

-_Si que son lentos en contestarme ¿Eh?...espera…-_se escuchan una serie de ruidos para después silencio total- _¡ah lo siento, es que tu padre quería que lo pusiera en altavoz_

_-Y bien ¿Qué hacían que se tardaban tanto en contestar?¿Eh? Chicos, ya les dije, Sakuno no puede hacer esooo-_dice Nanjiro del otro lado de la línea- _¡Tu idiota! Deja en paz a Sakuno…-_ esta vez era Rinko quien hablaba- _Bueno para no molestarlos, solo les queria decir que le preguntamos al doctos si podían usar las camas que están vacías en la habitación, nos dijo que sí. Así que no hay necesidad de que duerman fuera como ayer. Bueno es todo, que descansen, duermen bonito…Ryoma quita el altavoz, esto va solo para ti y Ryoga-_los peli-verdes salieron de la habitación, dejando a una Sakuno muy confundía pero alegre, al menos no tendría que dormir sola. En este momento se estaba dando cuenta de lo que le pasaba, estaba abriendo su corazón, a ellos. Desde que Kintarou la abandono ella había puesto una pared entre la gente y ella, no quería volver a salir herida, no quería sufrir más, pero con ellos, es fácil reír, es fácil disfrutar los momentos que comparten, con ellos…no tenía miedo a salir llorando, porque sabía que eso no pasaría.

--

Bueno chicas y chicos que leen este fic ^^ aquí les traigo el numero 5

-.- ¡Wau! No se aburren de leer ¿Cierto? ¬¬ porque -.- si no que pésima escritora soy

¡Cierto! ¬w¬ Quiero que me digan que les parece el fic ¿Les gusta? -.- ¿No les gusta?

Es que…pues…pienso hacer otro fic *cof de hecho ya tengo el primer capítulo cof*

^^ y pues queria ver ¿Qué les parece la idea? ¿Les gustaría que publicara otro fic?

-.- ¡oh si! No crean que dejare abandonado los otros, por obvio que no.

^^ Bueno creo que es hora de *_Tararaaan…* _:D ¡¡¡Contestar los reviews!!!

**Ali Ditz…**

¡Kya! La primera en dejarme un review, ^^ ¡¡¡Me siento feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo!!! xD jajajajajaja Zeee…-.- no sé por qué se me ocurrió que Kintarou fuera el padre, pero uh, -.- no quien sabe. xD ¡Yay! Yo también amo el RyoSaku *¬* Jajajajajajajajaja Muchas gracias, per apurare en la escuela, ¬¬ actualmente tengo tarea

-.- pero da flojerita :P jajaja pero es poquita así que la hago en un ratito -.-

**Gariitaa…**

¡Kya! Segundo xD ¬w¬ umm…hubiera sido buena idea que Eiji…ñam *¬* Eiji…*cof digo cof* ^^ si hubiera sido genial, ¬¬ por que no se me ocurrió antes. O.O si, si me he enterado, u.u yo lo siento mucho sobre el terremoto, espero te encuentres bien, y no hayas tenido muchos daños -.- . Aunque no pueda hacer mucho por ti, pediré que estén bien y que puedan recuperarse. Y no ¡al contrario! n.n ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!!! Muchas gracias por pasarte, por decir que mi fic es genial. Y no Gariitaa, no. Yo nunca dije que tus fics son buenos, ¿o si? Bueno no importa ¬¬ no importa, tus fics no son buenos…¡¡¡SON GENIALIZIMIZIMOOOOS!!! ¬w¬ y créeme a mi me da más alegría.

**Keylove14…**

n.n ¡¡¡Me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo!!! xD *¬* xD jajajaja ¬¬ si no sabe aceptar un no por respuesta TT Bueno espero te haya gustado este capitulo. Y claro espero verte en capítulos próximos n.n Y ¡kya! Me encanto que hayas dicho eso…."aquí tienes a una lectora esperando" n///n te juro que cosas como esa me suben el animo al máximo nOn.

**Viicky2009…**

Jajajaja xD YO también espero que estes bien xD y a mi me encanta, me encanta, me encanta que te pases por mi historia n.n *¬* Lo sé, ¬¬ desgraciadamente Ryoma no hace eso en el anime -.- ¬¬ grr…. xD si es hereditario, -.- desgraciadamente todos los chicos de la familia Echizen son unos Pervertz -.- xD xD si de verdad hubieras visto como me rei con eso de Kintarou xD jajajajaja "que aprenda a volar el solito" jajajajajajaja :D xD ¡Fue genialo! Jajaja :D Yo también te quiero mucho. Jujujuju xD eres la segunda chica que me dice "animo con el cole" xD ¡Kya! ¡Me hacen tan feliz! ;D claro le hechare muchas ganas

**Danii-san…**

¡Kya! n.n ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! ¡espero poder leerte en los siguientes! :D *Grita como loca, mientras se tropieza con la pata de la mesa y va a chocar con su cama* n.n' lo siento me emocioné, es que me sentí muy feliz de leer que tendre un review tuyo para cada capítulo ¡kya! aunque bueno, mas me emociono es que le vas a hacer caso a esta loca *cof nadie me hace caso cof* n.n y bueno espero te haya gustado este capítulo n.n

**Luz de Angel…**

Jajajajajajaja xD Te importa un pepino, ya me preguntaba yo de donde había sacado esa frase…xD * ¬* Ryoma, ¿Qué? Ah si….n.n' si al perecer lo de que Ryoma es un pervert fue popular *grita como loca….de nuevo -.-'* ¡Kya! Yo también te amo y ¡mucho!

**RyoSakulovers…**

Y más…¡Kya! n.n me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, espero que este también te guste. Y de nuevo…¡Kya! Me encanta que hayas dicho que mi historia esta súper °w° xD genialo…me siento muy, muy feliz, jajaja xD

**Haoshadow…**

¡Kya! … eres nuevo…¿O nueva? xD jajajajaja bueno espero te este gustando el fic, ¡gracias por decir que esta muy buena! ¡y kya! Dijiste que esta bonita, ¡gracias!

**Bueno esto va para todas mis lectoras y lectores, claro si tengo alguno, ^^muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan, aunque no lo crean sus reviews me hacen un gran bien. Cuando estoy estresada y sin inspiración, leo sus reviews, todos esos ánimos y cumplidos que me dan, simplemente…mejoran mi humor. Espero la historia les este gustando, y si hay algo que no les guste, o alguna idea que tengan y les gustaría que usara…¡¡¡No duden en decírmela!!! ^^ Me sentiré honrada y feliz de usarla. Espero poder subir muchos capítulos más y seguir leyendo sus reviews…!**

Y ¡oh si! Chicas quiero pedirles un favor…del uno al diez… ¿Qué calificación le dan a este fic? ¬w¬ quiero demostrarle algo a alguien…¿Neh Lu? ¬w¬

Bueno creo que eso es todo…-.- uy dios, que sesión psicológica tan larga xD

¡Muchas Gracias! No olviden pasarse por los perfiles de…

**-Angelgirl1-**

**Luz de angel **

**Gariitaa**

¬w¬ créanme cuando les digo que sus historias me…¡O-P-A-C-A-N! sus historias son simplemente geniales… ¡Oh si!

…**.::*°~Zhikizzme~°*::….**

…**.::*°~Peqee Tiger~°*::….**

Por cierto…¡¡¡Muchas gracias LU!!! ¡Eres mi hermana del alma, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor! ^^ siento que contigo puedo platicar de cualquier cosa, sin temor a nada. Siempre me apoyas tanto…n.n ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	6. Empieza la diversión

Bueno aquí estoy chicas…les quiero agradecer su gran paciencia…de verdad que ¡Me ayuda! w Hahahaha (¬¬ dirán que soy presumida pero no es por eso) Gracias a ustedes y su apoyo, junto con su paciencia ¡He logrado sacar muy buenas calificaciones! ^^ De verdad muchas gracias…

Y de nuevo disculpas por el tiempo, otra vez mi computadora se descompuso, diran que es mentira pero no, se quemo la fuente y tuve que comprarla, y pues en lo que juntaba el dinero pues paso casi un mes, y justamente cuando iba a publicar se descompuso ¬.¬ así que ¡Mil disculpas!

~Eres una presumida ¬¬ y ni si quiera sabes nada… ~

¡Callate! A ver dime ¿Cuál es la capital de…

~Podemos ver como busca en un mapa-mundi ^^ que looser eres Ana…~

¬¬ Cállate ya…eres un fastidioso…¬¬ ah si el torpe e inútil peli-negro con ojitos azul turquesa y con cara de chico guapo que supongo que es lo único bueno que tiene, se llama Cyan, es mi molesta parte coherente, aunque más lejos de ayudarme solo sabe joder.

~Mira pequeña ingrata, la gente vino a leer esa cosa que se llama "fic" y entre comillas porque es una cosa…horrenda, así que no necesitan estar leyendo esta "conversación" que no va a ningún lado…~

. snif…snif… tiene razón, disculpen y las dejo con…el…¿fic? Snif…

~Ahora observamos a una cosa que según se llama Ana, está llorando en la esquina de la habitación y tiene una posición fetal….JAJAJAJAJA pobre ilusa, ¿Verdad que es divertido molestarla? ^^ Y ahora el disclamer… ~

**Este anime "Prince of Tennis" no le pertenece a Ana, de ser así, el anime y el manga serian una total y completa bazofia…¬¬ por decirlo de la manera… "Ana" jajajaja.**

_**Capitulo Anterior…**_

…_Ryoma quita el altavoz, esto va solo para ti y Ryoga-los peli-verdes salieron de la habitación, dejando a una Sakuno muy confundía pero alegre, al menos no tendría que dormir sola. En este momento se estaba dando cuenta de lo que le pasaba, estaba abriendo su corazón, a ellos. Desde que Kintarou la abandono ella había puesto una pared entre la gente y ella, no quería volver a salir herida, no quería sufrir más, pero con ellos, es fácil reír, es fácil disfrutar los momentos que comparten, con ellos…no tenía miedo a salir llorando, porque sabía que eso no pasaría._

Ryoga y Ryoma estaban sentados fuera de la habitación de Sakuno, Rinko quería hablarles personalmente.

-_Bien chicos, solo les quería decir…¡NO TOQUEN A SAKUNO!, es que lo quería decir pero no quería que Sakuno me tomara como una loca…igual que su padre, y en verdad, no estoy corriendo el riesgo de dejarlos con Sakuno solo para que estén de guardaespaldas amargados, tienen que hacerla feliz y que sonría…-_de nuevo se escuchan ruiditos, un gritito y después la risa satisfactoria de Nanjiro-_Y recuerden niños, nada de "socializar" o "despedirse" ¿Okei? Ese tipo de felicidad no puede ser ahorita…Nanjiro cuelgas en este instante o quemare todas tus estúpidas revistas, sin contar que estarás muerto antes de eso…-_solo se oye la pequeña risa de Nanako, algo que cruje y el pasar de la saliva de Nanjiro- _Me tengo que ir mis tesoros corren peligro así que recuerden lo que les dije y cuídenla…-_se escucha como cuelga y después línea fuera.

-Ese Otou-san…-dice Ryoma apretando el celular a punto de romperlo.

-Ryoma-kun recuerda que es mi celular si lo rompes lo pagas y dudo que encuentres exactamente ese color-dice una dulce voz detrás de ellos, ambos se sorprenden y dan un paso para adelante para después mirar quien era.

-Saku…-suelta en un suspiro Ryoga.

-Tonta…nos espantaste-gruñe Ryoma.

-No es mi culpa, como tendrán la conciencia, además muévanse que tengo frio y me aburro yo sola en la habitación-eso más que petición pareció orden, y así se vio ya que Ryoma entra a la habitación seguido por Ryoga y hasta el final Sakuno, pareciera que estaba asegurándose de algo.

-Sakuno es tan fuerte tu deseo de que ambos te matemos ¿Verdad?- dice Ryoma con una sonrisa aterradora.

-¿P-por qué?-pregunta Sakuno algo espantada, y solo observa como Ryoma señala las 3 camas que están juntas, como si formaran una sola- Esto fue porque de verdad no quiero dormir sola…siempre he dormido sola, pero sola en totalidad, ni siquiera nadie en la habitación de al lado, toda la casa siempre estaba sola-dice un poco triste, se sube a las camas, acostándose en la de en medio.

-Sí que eres una niña mimada y además dramática ¿Cierto?-dice Ryoga con una gran sonrisa y acostándose a la izquierda de Sakuno.

-Demasiado diría yo – opina Ryoma acostándose a la derecha de Sakuno pero se va mas para la orilla, y Ryoga al ver esto hace lo mismo.

-Jajaja, no soy dramática ni mimada, soy buena actriz y sé conseguir lo que quiero-jala a los chicos de los brazos, haciendo que se acostaran más cerca de ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Ryoga.

-¿Haces?-a completa Ryoma.

-Están tontos si creen que los voy a dejar en paz esta noche…-muestra una hermosa sonrisa, que después se convierte en carcajada al ver las caras de Ryoma y Ryoga, al parecer le encontraron un sentido ambiguo a lo que acababa de decir. Esta semana parecía prometedora, de verdad que se divertiría mucho.

La semana pasó volando, entre risas, regaños, gritos y uno que otro lloriqueo fingido, pero jamás hubo un momento de aburrimiento.

-¿En dónde estará esa tonta?- pregunta Ryoma enojado, gracias a que Sakuno no estaba ahí, el tenia que recoger sus cosas.

-Exacto, como se siente taaan bien debería de estar ayudándonos a acomodar las camas, al fin de cuentas fue su idea-comenta Ryoga refunfuñando como niño chiquito.

-Ya vine…-dice contenta-¡wow! Hice bien en irme, así ustedes recogerían todo.

-Tu pequeña…-inicia Ryoma.

-¿Pequeña qué?-pregunta Rinko detrás de él.

-Pequeña niña como te quiero…-dice fastidiado aunque esto provoco una reacción de emoción y pena en Sakuno que no paso desapercibida por Rinko, quien solo sonrió con satisfacción, su plan había funcionado, Sakuno estaba enamorada de uno de sus hijos.

Al llegar a la casa, si que las cosas seguían iguales en la planta baja, la sala, la cocina, el comedor todo seguía igual, pero en el segundo, era todo un show. Sakuno y Ryoma tenían su cuarto, pero Ryoga no, así que sus cosas estaban en el pasillo y de verdad que era un desastre.

-¿Q-que sucedió aquí?-pregunta Sakuno impactada, casi no le gustaban los lugares desordenados.

-Snif y ¿Dónde dormiré yo?-pregunta de modo dramático Ryoga.

-En el piso-dice Ryoma disfrutando el momento.

-En el cuarto de Sakuno ¿Verdad?-dice Ryoga contento abrazando a Sakuno, pero tres golpes lo derribaron antes de que pudiera poner siquiera una mono sobre ella, eran Rinko, Sakuno y Ryoma.

-¡Estas idiota si crees que eso va a pasar!-gritan las dos chicas al unisonó mientras Ryoma asiente y a Nanako y Nanjiro solo les recorre una gotita por la nuca.

-¡si que eres un…!-algo interrumpe a Rinko, alguien tocaba el timbre ¿Quién sería? No esperaban a nadie en este momento.

-¡Yo voy!-dice emocionada Sakuno mientras todos la observan bajar las escalera-¿¡Qué carajo hace usted aquí!- se le escucha gritar, y todos alarmados bajan las escaleras rápidamente, para ver el momento en que Sakuno le propinaba una tremenda cachetada a Kintarou, había alguien detrás de él, un señor viejo canoso, tenia cierto parecido a Kintarou, era su padre.

-Si supongo que me tenia merecido eso-dice el peli-rojo sobándose la mejilla-vine a disculparme…-habla con un tono de tristeza-Y a dejar algo en claro-interrumpe el padre-No quiero que te vuelvas a ver con mi hijo, ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

-¿Qué? ¿Dinero? Bien…dame dinero, pero no voy a dejar de ver a Kintarou, sino por qué vas a pagar todos los gastos que generaste con la perdida de mi hijo. Como si no supiera que el estúpido que hizo todo eso fuiste tú.

El padre da un paso para atrás inconscientemente, dando a entender que él de verdad ocasiono eso. Sakuno sonríe satisfactoriamente mientras que los demás no entendían mucho solo que el ocasiono la pérdida del bebé de Sakuno.

-¿Qué él fue el…?-empieza a decir Ryoma, pero es interrumpido por Sakuno.

-Actualmente tengo todas a mi favor, un romance con tu hijo, yo embarazada, tu queriendo separarnos…ganare si te demando. Así que me pagas o me pagas-la peli-rija hablaba como si fuera una abogada profesional.

-¡Eres una maldita! ¡Ya sabía yo que tu solo querías a mi hijo por su dinero!- dijo el padre con profunda seguridad, pero Kintarou la miró con una gran esperanza en sus ojos, si ella decía que no que si lo amo con toda su alma, seguro que Kintarou solo pensaría en ella y haría hasta lo imposible por que volvieran, lo conocía demasiado.

-¡Sí! Así fue…-dice ante la sorpresa de todos- Pero no me importa, págame, págame por alejarme de tu hijo y por todos los gastos que generaste a esta familia…-dice firme y seria, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de ganas de llorar. Kintarou noto esto inmediatamente, realmente la conocía. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kintarou, de verdad que la amaba pero ella ya no.

-Bien padre, págale, ya no la quiero ver en mi vida, pero solo si tu le pagas lo que le prometiste y todos los gastos-dice serio, su fleco cubría sus ojos impidiendo verlos.

-Bien, bien ¿Cuánto es?-dice como si fuera nada.

-1 millón de dólares-dice seria.

-¿¡Estás loca!-grita el padre- ¿Cómo piensas que te daré un millón así como así?

-Pues no es como si lo que yo perdi fuera un gato ¿O sí?-sonríe ante el silencio del señor-Además como si usted no tuviera un billón de veces esa cantidad…-saca la lengua.

-Maldita niñata, a ver-saca una chequera azul con líneas doradas-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Dividalo en dos cheques, medio millón a nombre de Sumire Ryuzaki…-observa como anota, y después le entrega el cheque- Y el otro cheque a nombre de Rinko Echizen-dice la peli-roja ante la sorpresa de toda la familia Echizen, le entrega el cheque- Bien ¡Trato hecho! Ahora si no tenemos nada más que hacer, hasta luego les vaya bien en la vida…que no los atropeye un carro salió del super…bla bla-dice sonriendo y con los cheques en la mano.

-Si bien, me largo…-dice el padre retirándose.

-Sakuno, gracias por todo-dice Kintarou acercándose y depositándoles un delicado beso en los labios- Yo te amo, y te amare por siempre…jamás me quisiste por mi dinero eso lo sé desde siempre. Hasta nunca…-se da la vuelta y se va.

-Hasta luego Kin-chan…-cierra la puerta y recarga su frente en ella por unos segundos, mientras la familia Echizen dudaba como reaccionar.

-De verdad tienes muchas ganas de morir ¿Verdad Saku?- pregunta Rinko sonriendo maléficamente, Sakuno ya había oído esa pregunta en el hospital, no cabía en que eran madre e hijo.

-¿¡Y ahora por qué!-ríe sonoramente mientras voltea a verlos-No, la verdad que no…¡me encanta mi vida!

-¿¡Para qué carajo quiero yo medio millón de dólares!-grita eufórica Rinko.

-Para pagar mi estadía aquí ¿Qué acaso no sabes que aquí está el mejor hospedaje, el mejor servicio, la mejor diversión? ¿No sabes que aquí está la familia con más cariño que pude haber conocido?-dice sonriendo-Aquí están los mejores changuitos de circo que pueden haber-señala a Ryoma y a Ryoga, los cuales casi sentían como les aparecians orejas y colas de changos-Y créeme que eso no es barato, así que aquí está mi pago…-le extiende el cheque pero antes de que Rinko lo tomara se lo quita- Mejor cuando lo vaya a cobrar, me dice y vamos juntas, no quiero que lo rompa.

-Jajaja si que eres perspicaz Sakunito mío, de verdad- Rinko suelta una carcajada, pero pequeñas lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos- Eres increíble…

-¿P-pero por que llora?-se pregunta Sakuno.

-Yo creo que por que nadie le ha regalado medio millón de dólares en su vida-dice Ryoga levantando los hombros.

-Ni siquiera nosotros que somos famosos y casi multimillonarios, solo pasa que es dramática-dice Ryoma haciendo el mismo gesto, pero un tremendo golpe, los calla de una vez. Era Rinko quien les soltó a ambos chico puñetazo en el estomago, sacándoles el aire ante una muy sorprendida Sakuno, jamás había visto a una chica, golpear a un chico así, porque para su edad, Rinko se veía muy joven.

-Eso es para que aprendan a respetar a su madre…-dice Rinko sonriendo maléficamente, incluso a Sakuno le dio miedo.

-Etto…¿Están bien?-les pregunta Sakuno agachándose a su altura.

-Tranquila, tranquila sobrevivirán….-dice Rinko restándole importancia-Vamos a cenar que con tanto jaleo ni si quiera hemos arreglado el problema de los cuartos.

Nanjiro y Nanako avanzan detrás de Rinko, mientras Sakuno se queda sorprendidísima en el piso al lado de los peli-verdes que apenas recuperaban el aire.

-¿Esto…esto es normal en esta casa?-se pregunta Sakuno- algo me dice que jamás me aburriré aquí, de verdad-sonríe mientras pica con una pluma a los chicos que seguían sujetándose el estomago-¿Siguen vivos?

-¡No somos animales para que nos piques!-gritan al unísono, mientras Sakuno se echaba a correr detrás de Rinko.

-¡De verdad que me divertiré durante mi estadía aquí!-grita Sakuno a más no poder mientras sigue riendo como niña pequeña-¡Que divertido!

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso!-dicen de nuevo los pelinegros al unísono, los rodeaba un aura oscura-¡Muajaja!

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, como verán mi imaginación no fue la mejor esta vez.

^^ pero espero les haya gustado.

….::*°~Zhikizzme~°*::….

.….::*°~Peqee Tiger~°*::….


	7. Sin saber

Bueno, pues ¿Qué decir? Solo que aquí está el capitulo número 7 de este fic de PoT, titulado como:

"_**Sin saber…"**_

_**-.- De verdad soy pésima con los títulos.**_

Los dejo con la lectura. ¡que disfruten! Nos leemos abajito n.n ¡Yay!

Si bien iba una semana desde que salió del hospital, ahora, estaba como nueva ya podía saltar y correr, incluso volar si pudiera, se sentía mil veces activa e hiperactiva. Aunque esto solo ocasionaba regaños por parte de toda la familia Echizen, que se empeñaban por tenerla sentadita y tranquilita. Demonios ella quería salir, llevaba la semana entera en la casa. Se sentía gato encerrado.

–Rinko–san ¿De verdad que no puedo salir?–pregunto la pelirroja como si su vida dependiera de ello, provocando que la madre del peli-verde riera.

–No, no puedes salir Sakunito mío. Por decima octava vez, no puedes salir hasta mañana que vayamos con el doctor y te revise para ver cómo has progresado–le sonrió tranquilamente– y si vuelves a preguntar te juro que hare que Ryoma y Ryoga lloren…

Sakuno solo pudo cerrar su boca, porque estaba a punto de reclamar. No quería verlo…verlos llorar. Demonios era confuso. Últimamente su mente se concentraba en pensar en Ryoma, solo Ryoma y más Ryoma. ¿Por qué? Bueno, se suponía que era normal, una semana entera con él en el hospital y otra semana en su casa, viéndolo del diario desayunando con él, viéndolo salir de su habitación todo greñudo y perezoso cada mañana, viéndolo irse cada día.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, odiaba no entenderse a sí misma, pero algo en su cabeza dijo: Amor. Sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación, no, definitivamente no era amor ¿Cómo podría serlo? Bueno, si eso, tal vez era un amor de hermanos, tal y como se sentía hacia Ryoga. ¡Exacto! ¡Solo debía hacer eso! Comparar sus sentimientos hacia Ryoma con sus sentimientos hacia Ryoga ¡Seguro que encontraba una respuesta!

–Cariño–dijo Rinko sacándola de sus pensamientos–Ahora que ya eres libre…¿Qué piensas hacer?

–¿Hacer?–preguntó confundida–¿Hacer de qué?

–Hacer algo, te saliste de la escuela ¿Cierto?–solo vio como asentía–¿Qué estabas estudiando?

–Modelaje…–dice en un susurro, ya entendía a que se refería Rinko, le encantaba modelar pero también amaba el motocross era parte de ella–pero también me gusta el motocross

–¿Por qué no sigues con el modelaje y usas el motocross como algo extra?–le sugirió Rinko, pero por la cara que puso no le pareció–¿O tu qué piensas?

–Es que…no sé–y realmente no tenía ni idea–no había pensado en eso, pero claro que tiene razón no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada

–No, yo no lo dije en esa forma–dijo tranquila–pero no quiero que te arrepientas, si supieras como me arrepiento de no haber estudiado, ahorita bien podría estar como tu abuela viajando por todo el mundo disfrutando de lujos, pero aun así no me quejo…–se le notaba una mirada nostálgica

–Si lo sé, pero aun así quiero pensarlo. La idea que me diste es muy buena, al fin de cuentas no perdí mucho tiempo, aun puedo regresar a la agencia de modelaje, solo que necesito afirmar un poco mi cuerpo ya que después de la operación…–levantó su blusa y pellizcó parte de su piel, en la que claramente se podía notar un poco de lonjita– Esta semana sin hacer nada y antes estar comiendo sin parar…no ayuda–suelta una pequeña risa

–Yo creo que eres hermosa tal y como estas cariño– se sentó a lado de Sakuno.

–Gracias…Okaa–san–dice dándole una abrazo.

–No te preocupes, relájate, piénsalo y veras que encontraras tu propia respuesta–le depositó un beso en la frente–y anda ve por el trío de idiotas es hora de la comida, de seguro están en el templo jugando tenis, como siempre–suelta un suspiro de resignación– anda

–Claro–soltó una sonora risa–pero ¿Trío? Ryoma y Ryoga…

–Y Nanjiro–rió junto Sakuno para después cada una dirigirse a su destino.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, como siempre. Ryoga seguía molestando a Sakuno y a Ryoma mientras estos dos solo se dedicaban a callarlo a golpes, claro sin faltar la ayuda de su madre. Y al llegar la noche cada uno cenó y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes despedirse.

––

Al día siguiente Sakuno fue con el doctor, en compañía de Ryoga y Rinko. Esperaron un par de minutos antes de que la secretaria le pidiera pasar. Al entrar había un hombre de cabellos naranjas y de ojos verde claro, usaba gafas y se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio, siempre le ponía los pelos de punta a Ryoga y a Sakuno.

–Adelante, por favor tomen asiento–pidió amablemente el doctor– Señorita Echizen, al parecer ahorita la veo feliz y rebosante

–¿Echizen? ¿Yo?–se apuntó con el dedo a sí misma–pero si soy Ryuzaki

Ryoga y Rinko se pusieron pálidos, Sakuno la estaba regando y ni cuenta se estaba dando. La habían hecho pasar por parte de la familia Echizen y se habían olvidado comentárselo. Y ahora el doctor los miraba con una cara reprochadora.

–Bueno, yo en mis papeles tengo registrado que es Sakuno Echizen, de no ser así tendríamos que cobrar los gastos generados, ya que el seguro solo cubre los gastos para la familia de Nanjiro Echizen–dijo mirando a la pelirroja fijamente.

–Etto…–Sakuno estaba nerviosa no sabía que decir, pero al parecer no era una Ryuzaki era una Echizen–Es que…todavía no me acostumbro a mi nombre de casada–dice sonriendo débilmente.

–¿Ah? ¿Él es su esposo?–señaló a Ryoga quien solo se sorprendió ante el acto de la chica.

–Ah, no, él no, el es muy grande para mí, es el pequeño, Ryoma, pero no pudo venir por cuestiones de trabajo así que me mando a mi cuñado– el doctor solo volteo a ver a Rinko, quien solo asintió nerviosamente.

–Bien, entonces como decía, usted está en perfectas condiciones, solo cuídese por un par de semanas más y estará como nueva, regule la comida chatarra y haga un poco de ejercicio, para que no le salga alguna estría ni su piel quede flácida, como bien sé, la vida de una mujer no permite eso–dijo sonriendo de manera cómica

–Obvio Doc.–respondió Sakuno sonriéndole de la misma manera–Y esto, ¿Verdad que ya puedo salir?–dijo con ojitos de perrito abandonado y el doctor solo soltó una carcajada.

–Si, Inui–chan, ya puede salir a donde quiera, excepto a parques de diversiones y tampoco puede hacer actividades que requieran mucha esfuerzo o que generen demasiado adrenalina, al menos hasta que hayan pasado las dos semanas.

–¡Mouuu! ¿Cómo que Inui–chan? No soy un perro…–dijo haciendo un puchero.

–Si pones esa carita, cualquiera le consideraría como perrito–le sonrió tranquilamente–pero bueno eso sería todo.

Sakuno y Rinko se pusieron de pie, al igual que el doctor. Rinko estrechó calurosamente la mano del doctor, seguida por Ryoga quien parecía medio enojado y finalmente fue turno de Sakuno. Ella le agradeció como siempre, pero esta vez fue diferente, al darle la mano el doctor la jaló hacia el susurrándole algo al oído: "Hasta luego Sakuno Ryuzaki".

–¡Ha-Hasta luego D-doc!–respondió nerviosamente, para después correr hacia el peli–verde y su madre que se habían adelantado, ya un poco más relajada se detuvo y gritó–¡Hasta luego Sengoku–san!

Ante esto, el oji–verde solo pudo esbozar otra sonrisa. Esa niña realmente era interesante. No solo le había corroborado que se llamaba Ryuzaki, si no, que era libre y solterita.

––

Rinko, Sakuno y Ryoga se encontraban dirigiéndose a su casa, en el auto de este, pero por alguna extraña razón había un silencio incomodo.

–Y oye Sakuno–soltó de repente el peli–verde–¿Por qué llamaste por su nombre a ese extraño doctor?

–Por que el me llamó por mi nombre–hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta–por mi nombre R–E–A–L: Sakuno Ryuzaki –Rinko y Ryoga pasaron saliva–Hablando de eso…¿Me explican que sucedió?¿Por que tuve que decir que estaba casada con Ryoma? Bueno, aun así ni el doctor se la creyó.

–¡Ay! Hija, pues fue como dijo el doctor sobre el seguro y eso–dijo riendo nerviosamente–pero pues, lo bueno es que no dijo nada ¿Verdad Ryoga?–le dio un pequeño golpe haciendo que reaccionara.

–Sí , ¡Exacto!–dijo riendo nerviosamente–Aunque ese doc me pone la piel de gallina–le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, haciéndolo retorcerse de cómo una lombriz.

–Pues yo creo que hoy cambio mi idea de él–dijo la pelirroja soltando una risa en bajito–Ya me cae bien

–Hmph…

–Sonaste como Ryoma–dijo Sakuno lanzándole una mirada reprochadora al peli–verde.

–Y tú te pareces al doctor terrorífico ese…–el peli–verde le sacó la lengua e hizo un puchero– Bueno ya llegamos y ahí está Chibisuke con su cara de "¡Woaf! ¡Tengo hambre y Nanako no está!"

Con esto, Sakuno literalmente se hacía del baño de tanta risa. Se empezó a reír como loca, lo que provoco la risa de Ryoga y Rinko, no por lo que dijo sobre el peli–verde, si no, por la manera en que Sakuno se reía. Y Ryoma solo los miraba con cara de "salgan del auto y están muertos".

–Te apuesto a que realmente eso era lo que estaba pensando–dijo Sakuno ya más tranquila–Y esto ¿Puedo ir a pasear? Bueno como el doctor ya dijo que soy libre y puedo salir–se bajó del auto pero justamente en ese momento Nanjiro aventó una cubeta de agua empapándola.

–¡Ups! ¡Lo siento Saku-chan!–dijo el monje haciendo una reverencia–¡No te vi!

–"Hasta que haces algo útil"–pensó Rinko mientras veía como Sakuno se sacudía la ropa–Cariño ve y date un baño si no te vas a resfriar, te dejaré unas ropas en tu habitación ¿Okei?

–O-Okei–dijo un poco extrañada–Pero después de darme un baño puedo salir ¿Cierto?

–Y dale con salir–le reprochó Ryoga–Pero bueno como tu noviecito el doctor dijo que podías salir, de seguro estas de terca por eso.

–¡Hey! ¡No es mi novio!–dijo mientras los colores subían a su cara, a lo que Ryoma hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–¿Novio? ¿El doctor?–preguntó el peli-verde más pequeño.

–¡N–no!–dijo un poco exaltada, pero al notarlo intento corregirlo–¡No es mi novio! Solo es el doctor–rió nerviosamente ante la penetrante mirada de Ryoma–etto…voy a darme un baño ¡Ciao!–y salió corriendo a toda velocidad dentro de la casa. Rinko solo miró pícaramente a Ryoma.

–¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! La menopáusica es ella–dijo sin importancia, pero más tardo en cerrar la boca que recibir un golpe en el estomago–¡Ouch!–genial le sacó el aire.

––

Demonios. Sakuno se sentía morir ¿Qué tal si Ryoma se creyó que Sengoku era su novio? ¿Pero qué…? No, no importaba que dijera él. No importaba.

Mejor decidió quitarse de una vez las prendas y meterse en la tina con agua caliente que le esperaba. Si, era lo mejor del mundo estar ahí. Cero preocupaciones, cero problemas…problemas ¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué Rinko le dejaría ropa? ¿Qué clase de ropa? Genial, algo tramaba, y no es porque desconfiara de ella, si no, porque la conocía perfectamente. Soltó un gran suspiro, ¿Para qué preocuparse ahorita? Ya vería que era cuando saliera de ese maravilloso baño, al final de cuentas terminaría haciendo lo que Rinko le pidiera, fuera lo que fuera, ella lo haría.

––

–¡Sakunito!–dijo Rinko tocando levemente la puerta–¿Puedo pasar?

–¡adelante!–respondió la pelirroja, y al verla entrar intento cubrirse un poco mas con la corta toalla–Etto…Rinko–san ¿Dónde está mi ropa?–se detuvo un momento y la miró de arriba abajo–¿P–por que trae ropa de gala?–la madre de los peli–verdes traía un vestido largo negro que se amoldaba a su figura que, para ser a su edad, estaba muy bien conservada. Traía su cabello recogido en un chongo que le sentaba perfectamente y también traía un poco de maquillaje, pero nada muy cargado–Mmm… le queda muy bien

–¿Qué le queda bien a quien?–dice Ryoga entrando al cuarto, seguido por Ryoma–Nanako nos mando a…–señalo el objeto que Ryoma traía en sus manos pero, literalmente, se le caía la baba cuando vio a Sakuno cubierta solo por esa diminuta toalla, al igual que Ryoma.

–¡LÁRGUENSE! –gritaron eufóricas ambas mujeres.

–Nanako nos pidió que entregáramos esto–aventaron una caja en la cama y huyeron como perros con la el rabo entre las patas.

–Idiotas…–susurró Sakuno–¿Qué traían?–tomo la caja y la abrió–¡Dios! ¡Esta precioso!–pero hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a Rinko–¿Qué significa esto Rinko–san?

–Que vamos a ir tu fiesta–Sakuno puso la mejor cara de sorprendida que Rinko había visto jamás, así que aprovecho y de nuevo le tomo una foto, y de nuevo era el celular de Ryoma. Sería el fondo de hoy–Tomando recuerdos–explicó–y pues sí, tu fiesta de bienvenida a la familia Echizen, fiesta de tu recuperación total y tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

–¡Fi–fi–fiesta! Pero…–se dejó caer en la cama–¿Por qué me consienten tanto?–puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos intentando cubrir las lagrimas.– Solo…yo solo soy una extraña para esta familia, no importa que me sienta dentro de una familia como la que jamás tuve, pero por favor…no quiero acostumbrarme a esto, yo solo quiero ser poder capaz de decir "adiós" algún día.

–Cariño–Rinko se sentó a su lado–no necesitas decir "adiós" nunca, puedes acostumbrarte todo lo que quieras. Créeme que para mí, eres mi hija, adoptiva si quieres pero lo eres. YO no tengo hijas como sabrás solo tengo a Ryoma y a Ryoga, estoy 100% orgullosa de ellos y los amo con todo mi corazón y alma, pero siempre me quede con esas ganas de tener un niña a quien ponerle vestiditos, hacerle lindos peinados, enseñarle muchas cosas de mujeres y muchísimas cosas más. Nanako…ella ya es una adulta, bueno al menos yo la veo así. Pero tú…en ti no puedo dejar de ver a la hija que jamás tuve. Por favor ¿Quieres ser mi hija?–dijo Rinko sonriendo tranquilamente.

Sakuno no tuvo nada más que decir, salto encima de Rinko, abrazándola. Y dijo una infinidad de veces que sí. Rinko solo pudo soltarse a llorar, realmente había llegado a querer a esta pequeña, porque a pesar de haber crecido sola, por falta de su madre y su abuela trabajando todo el tiempo, no tenía ni una mancha en su corazón. Era pura, nunca buscaba en el daño hacia los demás, al contrario buscaba su bienestar, nunca pensaba en ella, era demasiado ingenua, era linda, cariñosa, respetuosa, responsable…aunque aun tenía muchas cosas que aprender de la vida, y que ella le había permitido enseñárselas.

–¿Por qué lloras?–pregunto Rinko alejando a la castaña un poco de ella y viendo como dejaba caer sus lágrimas.

–Porque soy feliz…–sonrió melancólicamente–porque siento que ahora siento que todo vale la pena

Después de esta pequeña escena ambas chicas se dedicaron a arreglarse, claramente llegando tarde a la fiesta. Rinko fue hacia sus hijos y esposo. Todos llevaban un traje de gala y definitivamente no tenían una cara de estar contentos.

–¿Dónde está Sakuno?–preguntó Ryoma al ver llegar a su madre.

–¡Awww! Cariño–dijo tiernamente–Un par de horas sin verla y ya la extrañas.

–¡Yo no dije eso!–pudo sentir como sus orejas se calentaban, agradecía a dios jamás haberle hecho caso a su padre sobre cortarse el cabello–Además se supone que la presentemos ahorita.

–No hay necesidad, todo mundo aquí la conoce–dijo su padre restándole importancia, claramente eran padre e hijo.

–Supongo que hasta que dices algo que vale la pena–dijo mirando a Nanjiro– Pero Sakuno aunque ya la conozcan, tiene que hacer una entrada espectacular– señala sobre su hombro el momento justo en se apaga la luz y las puertas se abren.

Sakuno entra tímidamente, llevaba un espectacular vestido de gala color negro, tenía descubierta la espalda y terminaba con un corte en "v", de enfrente le cubría hasta el cuello y tenia decoraciones en color azul turquesa y llevaba unos tacones de igual color. Claramente parecía una modelo de pies a cabeza, incluso en la forma en que caminaba te lo dejaba en claro.

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, inundando de felicidad a Sakuno y a la que la arregló: Rinko.

Sakuno caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño podio. Se paró solemnemente e hizo una reverencia que duro varios segundos.

–Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí, y por compartir este momento conmigo–hace una pausa, y mira a la familia Echizen, quienes la miraban fijamente.– Y mas que nada agradezco a la familia Echizen por todo esto que me dan, por todo su apoyo realmente por TODO– pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, de pronto su abuela sube al escenario la castaña se sorprendió totalmente. –¡Abuela!–gritó para después saltar sobre ella y gritar mil un veces "Te extrañe".

Después de esto todo fue suave, todos bailaban y tomaban, claro con moderación. En resumen la fiesta era genial. Sakuno bailaba con sus amigas cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención, era Ryoma y estaba coqueteando con una chica, de pronto sintió como algo se clavaba en su pecho. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Se excusó con sus amigas diciendo que iba por agua, necesitaba pensar claramente.

Salió al jardín, porque siendo un salón de lujo, obvio debía tener jardín. Se sentó en la orilla de una hermosa fuente plateada, llena de luces y colores. Se sintió como si fuera una niña chiquita, quería meterse al agua, así tal vez, solo tal vez, ella se llenaría de colores también.

–¿Qué haces aquí afuera?–preguntó una voz, la cual era la que menos quería escuchar.

–¡Ryoma!–exclamó fingiendo sorpresa–¿Q–qué haces aquí?–realmente no quería confundirse más. Quería pensar claramente, pero estando él presente lo veía todo borroso.

–No me respondas con otra pregunta, boba, deberías estar ahí a dentro aceptando regalos al por montón

–No tengo regalos, no me han dado siquiera uno–suelta una pequeña risa.

–Bueno, si ese es el caso… ¿Debería ser el primero?–mete su mano al bolsillo de su saco y saca un pequeño paquete azul turquesa con un moño plateado–Toma este es un regalo por todo

–¿Por todo?–pregunta la castaña anonadada.

–Sí, luego te diré cual es ese todo. Creo que ya entrare, no tardes, todos te esperan-no quería que este momento se viera cursi. La fuente, la chica, el chico y un regalo. Definitivamente no era su combinación.

¿Tú me esperas? Esa pregunta pasó por la mente de Sakuno, de pronto unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos chocolate. Posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas ¿Por qué lloraba? Tal vez porque él no era de ella. Tal vez porque se iría con aquella chica de antes. Tal vez porque sentía un dolor tan intenso en su pecho que era capaz de morir.

–¿Todavía no lo aceptas cariño?– dijo una suave voz detrás de ella, la castaña volteo sorprendida, y sus piernas perdieron fuerza cuando vio que era Rinko– Creo que debemos hablar seriamente Sakuno-sus piernas terminaron por perder toda la fuerza que les quedaba.

Esa última frase la hizo temblar, alguien iba a hacerle ver, lo que ella estaba evitando. Lo que ella no quería ver. Lo que ella… tenía miedo de ver.

––

¡Chicas y chicos! ¡Eso es todo! Espero les guste este capítulo. Realmente nunca pensé que mi imaginación muriera durante estas vacaciones. Incluso para reacomodar mi cuarto me cuesta. –.– Soy medio…demasiado desordenada, así que reacomodo seguido para no aburrirme y tener todo –.– algo ordenado. Pero bueno volviendo al tema, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, realmente no se cuanto dure, pero no creo que sea tan largo como el fic de Gakuen que por cierto, pronto terminara tal vez el próximo capítulo, y uno más y acabo. Es que realmente siento que para ese fic no puedo dar más. Contando que fue malo al principio y sigue yendo peor. –.– Gomene por eso. Hablando de los demás fics espero les este gustando el fic de "Mi… adorado príncipe" xD jajaja Pronto subiré el capitulo que es casi toda la historia. xD Es que como es un "regalo" de disculpa no creo que sea muy merecido esperar.

_**Hora de ….*chan chan chan chaaaan* ¡Respond Reviews!**_

¡Nya! Esta vez solo tuve 4 reviews ¡La mitad de reviews que el capitulo pasado! Sniif! :*( Pero en fin agradezco a aquellas personas que leen mi historia y dejan un review, e incluso a las que no dejan, porque me basta con saber que ¡Leen! Es maravilloso saber que mucha gente lee mis historias incluso tengo lectores de ¡España! ¡Perú! ¡Chile! ¡Venezuela! ¡Brasil! ¡Argentina! ¡U.S.A! Y de mi natal ¡México!¡Yay! Con eso me basta –.– como que hoy escribí mucho ¿No creen?

Bueno para ahora si responder los reviews, les pido que me digan nombre y de donde son. Tambien si quieren y, preferiblemente, si pueden ¿Me pueden escribir algo sobre ustedes? No sé como que les gusta, si escuchan música ¿Cómo cual? Y cosas así, quiero saber más de mis queridos y queridas lectoras.

_**Alfonsy…**_

Un gusto tenerte por aquí. ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias por pasarte y dejar un review. Jajajaja me encanta como te refieres a las cosas –.– aunque no comprendo. xD Me imagino que "pasándoselo pipa" significa algo como… ¬¬ no encuentro la palabra –.–

_**Kumiko–Hoshi…**_

¡Estrella mia! ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Como siempre sin falta! Te amoo Yo también no sé qué haría sin ti ¿Sabes? ¬w¬ me encanta que seas mi beta, siempre me ayudas. :D xD

_**Viicky2009…**_

¡Waaa! ¡Gracias! xD Por pasarte y leer y obviamente ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Jajajaja nOn Rinko este medio "cu-cu" xD pero si hace reír. –.– lo peor es que tome su actitud de mi mama ¬¬ eso si asusta como te imaginaras. –.–

_**RyoSakuLovers…**_

El ultimo review, pero no por eso menos importante. ¡Graciaas! Pro estar aquí leyendo este fic y ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comen! ¿Alguna vez mencione como me llamo? –.– Ni idea, es que me sorprendió que me llamaras por mi nombre Jajaja xD pero es genialo, casi nadie lo hace. ¡Yay! Jajaja gracias por lo de las calificaciones ¬¬ pero en las semestrales termine sacando varios 8 –.– eso me deprime. xD jajajaja TT_TT no son tan buenos mis capis. ¡Pero mejorare! *se ve a Ana levantando un puño y detrás de ella un fondo de llamas ardientes* xD jajaa.

Bueno para POR FIN acabar xD les doy a todos ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por pasarse y leer, porque aunque no lo crean significa mucho para mí. Aunque les juro que si solo dejan un pequeño comentario, por más mínimo que sea, les estaré muy agradecida. Hay muchos que me sacan sonrisas y me alegran el corazón en mis momentos de desesperación. xD

¡Gracias por pasarse y espero verlos en los próximos capis!

¡Sayo-Sayo!

_Con cariño y amor_

…_.::*°~Zhikizzme~°*::…._

…_.::*°~Peqee Tiger~°*::…._


	8. Reconociendolo

Bueno aquí vengo con el capi 8 de este fic, bueno supuesto fic D: xD hahaha

– –

_**Capitulo 8 "Reconociéndolo "**_

Recién se acababa de despertar, estaba acalorada, a este punto las cobijas le parecían demasiado gruesas, así que las hizo a un lado, pero ni así se le quitaba. Se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia la ventana, quería abrirla para ver si así se lograba refrescar, y así fue, pero un delicioso aroma inundo la habitación, era su perfume, el perfume de él, bueno después de todo era su habitación. ¿De cuándo acá se sentía nerviosa por verlo? ¿De cuando acá ella no resistía ni cinco minutos sin verlo? ¿De cuándo acá ella…se había enamorado de él? Desde que lo vio por primera vez en esa moto en la televisión, le respondió su conciencia. Solo pudo sonreír, estúpido amor, debería de avisar cuando viene.

Sakuno Ryuzaki no podía dormir gracias a ese chico con el que pensaba mientras estaba despierta y con el que soñaba mientras dormía. Y ese chico, ese hombre que tanto quería era Ryoma Echizen. Ahora su estomago pedía por algo de comida, eran las 3 de la madrugada, nadie estaría despierto y mucho menos él, así que podría ir por un sándwich o algo parecido.

¿Qué demonios le vio? Eso mismo se preguntaba mientras veía la puerta en la que detrás se encontraba el peli-verde. Era un idiota excéntrico, egoísta, pervertido, solo sabe dormir, comer y usar la moto. Y eso es mucho. Aunque también es amable, cariñoso, se preocupa de los demás, y le gustan los gatos. Este último pensamiento la hizo reír ¿Qué tenían que ver los gatos en esto?

–¿De qué te ríes? Pareces tonta –dije una voz detrás de ella. Bien sabia quien era, solo bastaba que pronunciara algo para ponerla a flor de piel – Además es tarde ¿Sabes? Deberías estar dormida, puede que ya hayan pasado 2 semanas desde que saliste del hospital pero aun no te descuides – amaba esa parte de él, siempre preocupándose por ella, no, no en especifico ella. Siempre preocupándose por los demás.

–Tengo hambre –dijo sin voltear a verlo –Solo voy por un bocadillo.

Esto molestaba al ambarino, ya llevaba tiempo haciendo eso. Cada vez que le hablaba no lo miraba a los ojos y eso era frustrante. Además parecía huir de él, siempre que llegaba a molestarla como era costumbre ella se zafaba con una excusa rápida o con la ayuda de su madre, era molesto y obviamente se lo dejaba en claro a la pelirroja con indirectas muy directas.

–Voltea –dijo más como orden que como petición.

–Tengo hambre ahorita subo ¿No quieres nada? No ¿verdad? –se respondió a si misma ignorando la orden del peli-verde –Etto… traeré un sándwich por si te apetece.

El chico solo se quedo parado viendo como la pelirroja bajaba los últimos escalones a toda velocidad y se metía en la cocina. Demonios, la próxima vez no la dejaría huir de eso estaba seguro.

Y por lo mientras la pelirroja se maldecía mil y un veces por ser tonta, torpe, y una infinidad de cosas de las que pudiera reprocharse. ¿Por qué se dio cuenta de que lo amaba? Todo estaba bien, no le importaba sentirse confusa, sentir que su corazón se presionaba cuando lo veía con otra chica, no nada de eso le importaba…antes de platicar con Rinko. Recordaba claramente sus palabras, como si las hubiera acabado de escuchar: "Cariño, creo que no fue verdadero amor lo que tu tuviste con Kin –chan, creo que solo fue amor temporal. Pero no te voy a decir que lo que sientes con Ryoma es amor verdadero, porque eso solo tú lo sabes, al fin de cuentas son sentimientos, tus sentimientos. Pero yo creo que enamorarse es sentirse feliz con solo ver a esa persona, con solo escuchar su voz y sentir que el mundo brilla con todo su esplendor cuando sonríe. Bueno para mí eso…eso es el amor"

Estúpido amor, estúpido amor y mil veces estúpido amor. Cada vez que lo veía recordaba eso y se maldecía porque era cierto. Su estomago volvió a gruñir y esta vez con más ganas.

–Zeee tengo muchísima hambre –confirmo. Saco los ingredientes del refrigerador y preparo delicadamente tres sándwiches, uno para ella y dos para Ryoma, era un barril sin fondo. Sirvió dos vasos uno de leche y uno con agua, Ryoma odiaba la leche aunque debía agradecerle por ser el gran hombre de hoy. Limpió todo y subió lentamente las escaleras. Caminó rápido a su cuarto y dejó entreabierta la puerta. Se sentó en la cama y disfruto con tranquilidad su sándwich, listo ella ya estaba rellenita. Ahora el barril.

– –

Ryoma seguía en su habitación despierto acostado en su cama y pensando en que Sakuno se había tardado demasiado. De pronto escuchó ruiditos y se levanto a toda prisa, abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos sándwiches y un vaso de agua, sonrió. Sabía que odiaba la leche gracias a que uno de sus sempai le hacía tomar dos botellas enteras cada mañana. Já incluso se acordaba de eso. Algo dentro de él se movió, se sintió raro ¿Qué era eso? Su estomago gruño. Hambre. ¿Era eso? Obviamente sí.

( –. –) (Era Ryoma que esperábamos)

– –

–Buenos días –sonrió Sakuno mientras entraba a la cocina, traía un lindo vestido rosa y unas coletas altas, con un poco de brillo y maquillaje.

–Buenos días –le respondió la familia – ¿Por qué tan arreglada? –pregunta con curiosidad Rinko, esperando que tuviera que ver con Ryoma.

–Ah…etto…voy de compras, con amm…Ann –dijo nerviosa la castaña, cosa que pudo ser notada por las chicas de la casa, y pues por lo hombres, bueno, eran hombres.

–¿En serio? –le cuestionó Rinko.

–¡Si! ¿No quieren que les traiga algo del centro comercial? ¿No gustan ir? –preguntó con una sonrisa la castaña.

–No gracias, divierte tu –respondieron al unísono los tres chicos, sabían lo que era ir de compras y eso no era para ellos, definitivamente esta mejor quedarse en casa.

–Bueno, entonces me retiro. ¡Adiós! –dijo apresurada la chica – Cualquier cosa llamo. ¡Bye! –salió corriendo por la puerta, sus tacones dejaron de oírse y todo quedo en completo silencio en la cocina hasta que Rinko soltó un profundo suspiro.

–Realmente espero que su idiotez no se contagie –el trió de chicos la miran – OBVIAMENTE Sakuno no va de compras con su amiga Ann, ella está fuera de la ciudad con su abuela, es periodista. Esa chica va una cita.

–¡¿QUÉ? –gritan los tres parándose de la mesa –¿Pero con quien? ¿Por qué nos mintió? –se estaban formulando estas preguntas en voz alta, cuando sonaron los celulares de todos. Era un mensaje de Sakuno.

_Lo siento. Obviamente Rinko –san sabia que mentía (n.n')_

_Pero no voy a hacer nada malo, solo es una cita, con mi "novio". (w)_

_Regreso en la noche, voy al cine, a comer, a un museo y por último a una cena ¿Oki? _

_Los amo. Ciao _

_P.D: Ryoga, no te enojes. ¬¬ No se te ocurra hacer nada o te usare de tope para cuando practique motocross… ( –. –') cuando pueda hacer motocross._

–¡¿No –novio! –chilló Rinko –¿Cómo? ¿Novio? Yo que había pensado que esto había quedado claro, sobre ella y… –Nanako puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rinko, haciéndola notar que estaba hablando demás y que todos la miraban expectantes.

–¿Sobre ella? –le pregunta Ryoga.

–¿Y quién? –completa Ryoma.

–Dinos –le pide Nanjiro.

–Nadie que les importe –le regaña Rinko ya más tranquila, pero en sus ojitos se podía ver que tramaba algo –Ryoma y Ryoga, vayan al cine y vean quien es su "novio" –marca las comillas en el aire –Tráiganlo aquí, si es necesario usen la fuerza –un aura negra la rodeaba y los peli-verdes estaban demasiado asustados para contradecirla.

–¡Okei! –dijeron al unísono y salieron corriendo por la puerta.

–Haré que ese niño se arrepienta de haber conocido a Sakuno, y de haberla seducido, de seguro la extorsionó para que saliera con él –el aura negra se hacía más grande y más intensa, Nanako solo sonreía con una enorme gota en su nuca y Nanjiro miraba aterrado a su mujer.

– –

Mientras tanto la castaña iba tranquila caminando, realmente no quería mentirles, pero Ryoga. Suelta un suspiro, realmente Ryoga era tan…tan….tan emocional. Pero bueno, el doc la había invitado a salir, así que ¿Cómo negarse? Bueno claro viendo qué tipo de mensaje le mandaba.

"_Hola preciosa ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que andes bien._

_¿Qué tal si salimos a pasear este fin? Llámame y platicamos ¿Oki?_

_Y como iniciativa diré: Sakuno Ryuzaki. ¡Que lindo nombre tienes! _

_Por cierto ¿Cómo anda tu esposo Echizen? ¡Me lo saludas!_

_Ciao. Te cuidas linda"_

Eso claramente era extorsión, aunque no le hubiera dicho eso hubiera ido, quería salir y parecía que hoy iba a ser divertido. Además no es como si el doc fuera feo, podría distraerse de Ryoma un rato siquiera ¿No?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y pudo sentir claramente la mirada de alguien, dejo caer su bolsa disimuladamente y pudo ver dos cabezas de cabellos verdes detrás de un auto. Debió imaginarse algo como esto. Pero bueno, no había ningún problema solo les demostraría lo mucho que se divertiría y listo.

Se apresuró a llegar al lugar indicado: Un hermoso parque que estaba en el centro. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Debía de pensar que película verían, porque claro esta ella la escogería. Llegó al lugar con elegante retraso de 15 minutos y él…¡todavía no estaba! Genial si no llegaba en 5 minutos haría otros planes.

Se sentó en la primera banca que encontró, dejo descansar sus pies, los tacones que Nanako le había prestado eran muy altos para ella. Miró su vestido, realmente era un muy femenino, muy rosa ¿Desde cuándo usaba tanto rosa? Ni idea.

¿De quién sería idea de seguirla? De Ryoga, mil porciento segura. Pero Ryoma venía con él ¿Por qué? Su corazón hizo "Doki –Doki" con solo recordar su nombre. Pronuncio su nombre en voz alta y su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Demonios, quería verlo, pero ¿Cómo? Bueno es obvio que la habían seguido y podría pedirles que la acompañaran así sería una cita…con Ryoga como extra ¿y Sengoku? También estaba él ¿Vendría?

Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, su teléfono empezó a sonar, era Sengoku. Suerte.

– –

Por lo mientras Ryoma y Ryoga intentaban encontrarla, la perdieron desde que entraron al parque. Ambos miraban a todos lados hasta que Ryoma pudo distinguir su figura, era inconfundible, pero ¿Qué no debía de estar con su "novio"? De seguro el maldito la dejo plantada.

–Ryoga, está allá –señala a Sakuno quien abre su bolso y saca su celular –Corre al parecer alguien la llama, de seguro el tipejo la deja plantada.

–Sí, de segurito –dijo el peli-verde mayor.

Ambos corrieron sigilosamente hacia la castaña, se escondieron detrás de la banca en la que ella se encontraba y ésta claramente pudo notarlos, era imposible no hacerlo.

–Moshi –Moshi –contestó con voz neutral la castaña –¡Ah! Sengoku –san…_¡Saku! Discúlpame ya sé que debería de estar ahí, pero la vida de un medico no es sencilla… _–se escucha como suspira el chico –Si me lo imagino –dice la castaña con voz tranquila y dulce y con una sonrisa en sus labios –_Me da la impresión de que sonríes…_Si, de hecho estoy sonriendo_…o sea que no estás enojada…_¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Obvio que no, de todos modos por el momento es mejor ya que un par de chismosos me persiguen…_¿Cómo?..._Jaja no nada. Entonces ¿Qué tal si salimos otro día?..._Claro, créeme que te recompensare por esperarme y por qué no cumplí mi promesa de salir contigo_ –se escuchaban voces que llamaban al doctor apresuradamente –_Me tengo que ir Sakuno, nos vemos luego ¡Bye! ¡Te cuidas!..._Igualmente ¡Bye! ¡Ánimo! –Sakuno cuelga su teléfono y por primera vez en toda la mañana se olvidó de que tenía dos peli-verdes custodiándola en secreto –¡Por dios! ¡Me llamó por mi nombre! Me hizo sentir nerviosa, eso fue…lindo –se empezó a reír como típica chica enamorada cuando algo la hizo detenerse, un par de auras negras con claras intenciones de asesinar a alguien se posaron detrás de ella, demonios, se había olvidado de los hermanos.

–¡TU! –grito Ryoga.

–¡TU! –repitió Ryoma.

–¡¿YO? –dijo Sakuno bromeando, tomo su bolso y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Los hermanos no esperaban esa reacción así que se quedaron como tontos por un momento después reaccionaron y salieron corriendo tras ella. Ryoma recordó que algo así pasó en el hospital, demonios, si que le gustaba correr ¿cierto?

Sakuno estaba divertidísima con esto. Ambos peli-verdes la venían siguiendo y parecían disfrutarlo igual que ella, pero por voltear a verlos no miró enfrente y choco contra una joven que cargaba una bandeja con diferentes bebidas. Sakuno quedo empapada pero al probar un poco de lo que le había caído le supo totalmente cargado, eran bebidas con alcohol.

–¡Dios mío! ¡Yo…esto! ¡Disculpa! –la chica hizo una reverencia. Sakuno la reconoció de inmediato, era la chica que atendía en la tienda de ropa, la vez en que Rinko y Nanako la acompañaron cuando…apenas empezó a conocerlo.

–No te preocupes, fue mi culpa. Iba corriendo como niña loca despistada y no me fije por donde iba –Sakuno hizo de igual manera una reverencia.

–¡No! ¡Fue mi culpa…! –dijo de nuevo.

–¡Saku! ¿Qué paso? –le preguntó Ryoga

–¡¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ryoma.

–Si estoy bien…Pero más importante –se podía ver como su aura dulce y brillante cambiaba a una más oscura y terrorífica –¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN SIGUIENDOME? –ambos chicos la miraron con cara de llanto.

–Es que no… –respondió Ryoma con una cara de "si no fue mi culpa" pero combinada con su habitual "no me importa".

–Fue ella… –balbuceó el peli-verde mayor.

–Me hablan claro o los hago llorar de… –Sakuno ni pudo terminar la frase por que la distrajo la cara de la chica que miraba con ojitos de amor a Ryoma. Demonios ¿Por qué debía de ser tan guapo el idiota ese?

–¡Fue culpa de Okaa –san! –acabó por admitir Ryoga aunque se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–¿Sabes que mamá te matara por echarla de cabeza con Sakuno? –dijo Ryoma mirándolo divertido.

–No, porque nadie le dirá a Rinko que me dijeron ¿Verdad? –Sakuno emanaba un aura tan terrorífica que ambos decidieron callar –Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora ustedes dos me acompañaran a…¡comprar ropa! ¡y accesorios! ¡Y zapatos!

Amobs peli-verdes pusieron una cara de horror, no bromeaban cuando decían que odiaban ir de compras con alguna chica porque siempre era una tortura. Esperar 5 horas para que al fin de cuentas no compren nada, hacer largas filas para pagar y lo peor entrar a lugares a los que los hombres no deberían entrar.

–No me digan ¿tienen alguna protesta? –les preguntó Sakuno con indiferencia y diversión.

–¡Obviamente! –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo –¡No queremos ir!

–¡Vamos! Hay tiendas que cierran temprano –ignoró lo que los chicos le habían dicho y camino, se detuvo y regresó lentamente hacia ambos con una cara de felicidad pero claramente escondía algo –Yo creo que no quieren que Rinko –san se entere de que su plan salió a la luz ¿Cierto? Por que los que resultarían dañados…serian us… –la castaña guardó silencio durante unos segundos, para después salir corriendo hacia la dirección en que miraba, ambos chicos se quedaron atonitos por que no sabían que pasaba, voltearon hacia donde Sakuno fue y vieron como la castaña saltaba en brazos de un peli-negro. Ambos gruñeron antes de preguntarse: ¿Quién es ese?

–¡Mi amor! –se pudo oir que gritaba la castaña, voltearon a verse el uno al otro. Entonces…no iba a salir con el doctorcillo ese, si no con este tipejo –¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Te he extrañado! ¿Cómo andas? ¡platícame!¡Platicame!

–¡Cariño! ¡Yo también te he extrañado!

Los peli-verdes estaban a punto de objetar cuando el peli-negro se acercó lentamente a la castaña y le deposito un beso en la mejilla. Ambos corrieron hacia ellos cuando la castaña se acerco lentamente a la cara de él…

– –

Lo siento por la tardanza pero entre a la escuela

luego tengo un curso saliendo del cole y llego

a mi casa hasta las 7 de la noche de ahi tengo que hacer tarea

se pueden imaginar =.= mi vida es complicada

=w= pero por fin pude encontrar un pequeño tiempo para poder escribir,

Haha Creo que solo podre publicar los fines de semana

y tal vez me tarde mas =x=

¡Gomene por eso! Las y los dejo necesito dormir =O= x.o mañana me paro a las 5 am y ahorita ya van a dar las 11 pm… ¬¬ dormiré 6 horas ~Nooo~ xD Ciao Los amo y disculpen por no contestar los reviews, pero muchísimas gracias, pero de verdad muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo

¡i lov them!

….::~°*Zhikzzme*°~::….

….::~°*Peqee Tiger*°~::….

P.D: EL capitulo de ~Mi adorado príncipe azul~ Lo publicare este fin de semana : D y sobre el capitulo de Gakuen… =.= mi cerebro deja de funcionar entre la tarea y los fics…pero trabajare duro en ello, estos son los últimos capítulos de estar historia : D


	9. Surprise! Visits are here

Bueno, aquí les traigo el 9° capitulo de este fic, espero sea de su gusto y que disfruten la lectura.

Nos leemos abajo : D

–_¡Mi amor!–se pudo oír que gritaba la castaña, voltearon a verse el uno al otro. Entonces…no iba a salir con el doctorcillo ese, si no con este tipejo–¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Te he extrañado! ¿Cómo andas? ¡platícame!¡Platicame!_

–_¡Cariño! ¡Yo también te he extrañado!_

_Los peli-verdes estaban a punto de objetar cuando el peli-negro se acercó lentamente a la castaña y le deposito un beso en la mejilla. Ambos corrieron hacia ellos cuando la castaña se acerco lentamente a la cara de él…_

Y le depositó con extremada delicadeza, amor y cariño, un beso casi rozando la comisura de los labios del chico. El peli-negro volteo a ver a los hermanos Echizen con desdén y se lamió los labios, alcanzando, a propósito, el beso de Sakuno y después abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Cariño, está bien que no nos hayamos visto desde hace casi medio año, pero no es para que rompas mi columna-dijo la castaña.

-Ya, ya ¿es que no puedo querer a mi muñeca a mi manera? Como…ese día-dijo el peli-negro en tono seductor, logrando que en la cara de la castaña apareciera un intenso carmín.

-¡K-Kirihara!-exclamo avergonzada la chica-Ese día, lo del beso fue porque…-dudó-nada que comentar con respecto a eso-soltó una pequeña risa y recordó que no estaban solos los dos, si no que ambos peli-verdes seguían ahí, prácticamente detrás de ella, viendo y oyendo todo.

-¡Ah! Amor, ellos son-dijo volteando-Ryoma y Ryoga Echizen, ellos son parte de la familia con la que vivo ahorita.

-Y con la que te quieres quedar-susurró para él mismo, antes de saludar-¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Kirihara, Akaya Kirihara-le extendió la mano a Ryoga, quien se la dio no muy contento para después pasar a Ryoma, quien solo lo miro de arriba abajo, cabellos negros ondulados, ojos verdes aqua, tez blanca y de rasgos finos, esto combinado perfectamente con una playera blanca y un saco azul marino en los cuales se marcaban perfectamente sus músculos, unos vaqueros blancos y unos tenis igualmente azules que completaban el conjunto.

-Nada mal-pensó para sí mismo el menor de los Echizen-Hola, que tal-dijo con un poco de animosidad la cual no fue pasada por desapercibida por Akaya, quien solo mostró una diabólica sonrisa.

Sakuno miró a Akaya con un poco de espanto, esa sonrisa no implicaba nada bueno.

-Bueno ¿Tienes algo que hacer Akaya? ¿No gustas acompañarnos?-pregunto animada la chica, pero claro con sus temores de aquella sonrisa.

-Recién llego de Estados Unidos, mis maletas están perdidas y la reservación en mi hotel está pendiente por que al parecer estaba anotado que yo debería llegar mañana-dijo con pésame el peli-negro.-Pero na, no importa, vamos. Si por eso vine por ti.-dijo cariñoso.

Ambos peli-verdes se miraron mutuamente con desagrado, ya que la idea no les pareció de lo más ideal. Después de un refunfuño guardado por parte de Ryoga, un silencio sepulcral por Ryoma y una plática animada entre Akaya y Sakuno, ambos se dirigieron al centro comercial.

-Muñeca-la llamó y se acercó ligeramente a su oído-¿Tu novio?

-No, Aka, no es mi novio-dijo en voz baja.

-Pero quisieras ¿Neh?-la castaña sintió un escalofrío aterrador y volteo lentamente a ver a Akaya, quién mostraba la misma sonrisa diabólica de hace unos momentos y después ambos voltearon hacia atrás ya que Ryoma y Ryoga iban a sus espaldas.

-Oye Echizen pequeño ¿Tienes novia?-preguntó indiferentemente el peli-negro.

-No, no tengo-por un momento su rostro iluminó su cara ¡Qué tal si era gay! Aunque no precisamente eso era muy bueno el podía seguir siendo cariñoso con Sakuno…¡Espera! ¿Qué demonios es eso? Esas ganas de golpearlo al recordar que lamió el beso de Sakuno, el hecho de que era muy cariñoso y que ella lo llama amor ¿Qué es eso?

-Celos-dijo Akaya en un susurro audible para Sakuno y un tanto para Ryoma.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron el peli-verde y la castaña al unísono.

-Em…digo que ¡Cielos! Hace tanto tiempo que no venia aquí y nada me es familiar

-Ah-dijeron de nuevo al unísono la chica y el peli-verde. Éste último se preocupo al escuchar "equivocadamente" la palabra "celos" porque ahora que lo pensaba ¿sería eso lo que sentía? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos sentía por ella?

-Amor-Ryoma volteo rápidamente hacia Akaya quien se dirigía a Sakuno-En esa tienda hay unos vestidos preciosos, vamos a ver.

-Umm, claro-todos entraron, los hermanos no tan felices y Sakuno y Akaya en sus nubes.

-Creo que deberías probarte este, y este, este, este otro y amm…estos otros también-Akaya le dio al menos 10 vestidos a Sakuno, y la empujaba delicadamente al probador-Y recuerda avisarnos antes de que salgas ¿Vale?

-O-okei-dijo confundida Sakuno, pero decidió tomarlo por nada y se adentro en el probador.

-Oh vamos…le has dado como 15 vestidos, será una eternidad aquí-exclamo Ryoga mirando a otro lado, algunas prendas llamaron su atención.

-Será una linda pasarela, además los escogí de acuerdo a lo que quería ver-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿A lo que querías ver?-preguntó Ryoma con molestia-¿A qué te refieres?

Akaya miró su reloj, volteo a ver el probador en el que había entrado Sakuno y sonrió al ver como Sakuno salía con un despampanante vestido rojo que resaltaba su piel clara, tenía un escote amplio en la parte de la espalda que marcaba muy bien su figura, de enfrente tenía un corte en "v" no muy pronunciado para no sobrecargarlo, dejaba ver sus piernas desde medio muslo y el corte iba más largo detrás. Este era un vestido perfecto para ella.

-A eso me refiero y ahora observa-susurro Akaya a Ryoma, quien estaba completamente embelesado viendo a Sakuno pero al oír estas palabras volteo a verlo bruscamente-Esplendida mi hermosa Sakunito, simplemente bella.

Sakuno se ruborizo ligeramente y le dio las gracias seguido de un beso en la mejilla. Ryoma miro la escena aguantándose las ganas de sacar a patadas a Kirihara y llevarse a Sakuno lejos de él. Y Ryoga estaba entretenidísimo viendo la nueva ropa de temporada para caballero.

-¿Y Ryoma? ¿Tú que opinas?-el aludido que intentaba alejar la mirada de ese par no tuvo más remedio que voltear y volver a admirar a la castaña que lucía espectacular.

-Pues, si. Te queda muy bien, te ves muy guapa-la cara de Sakuno se volvió un semáforo en rojo, dio las gracias atropelladamente y volvió al probador apresurada.

-Te apuesto a que querías también un beso ¿Neh?-le hizo burla Kirihara a Ryoma quien solo pudo maldecirlo mentalmente.

Después de muchos vestidos sexis y de que Ryoma casi cometiera un homicidio ahí, los 3 hombres y la chica salieron de ahí con 8 vestidos: todos regalos de Kirihara.

-Chicos- llamó Sakuno a Ryoma y Ryoga-Esto, necesito que por favor regresen y le digan a Rinko-san que si es posible que pueda recibir a un amigo mío esta noche. Es que la reservación que hizo para su hotel tiene un error y no lo pueden recibir hasta mañana ¿Pueden hacerme ese favor?

-¿Por qué no le llamas?-dijo mordazmente Ryoma-¿O es que necesitas librarte de nosotros para quedarte a solas? ¿Necesitas hacer algo?

Sakuno sintió esto como un ataque. Un vil ataque , el cual, no se quedaría sin responder.

-Bien, ya que entendiste la indirecta ¿Por qué simplemente no haces lo que te he pedido y te vas?

Kirihara y Ryoga mostraron una cara de sorpresa, mientras que Ryoma, claro que estaba sorprendido por esta respuesta, mas no dejo que sus facciones lo mostraran y su enojo aumento de tal manera que mejor se dio la vuelta y se fue., seguido por Ryoga.

-¡Muñeca tú…!-Kirihara volteó alarmado por la reacción que tuvo Sakuno hacia a Ryoma, eso no era normal en ella. Pero no pudo ni terminar su frase cuando la castaña cayó en sus brazos.- ¡Hey…!

-Alcohol, muy cargado…-la castaña sólo pudo pronunciar esto y cayó dormida.

-Ya sabía que había algo raro con ese aroma. Desde que me saludaste ese aroma te seguía. Y con eso de que tú apenas y llegas a un copa de vino…Ay Amor.-Kirihara tomó en brazos a Sakuno y se dirigió a un parque. Se sentó y acostó a Sakuno, dejándola usar sus piernas de almohada. Sakuno se revolvió en su lugar, se sentía cómoda y agradable. Sabía que Kirihara la estaba cuidando y que podía ser como ella es en verdad. Abrió sus ojos y miró detenidamente a Kirihara.

-Gracias amore, no sé qué haría sin ti a mi lado- La castaña se acurrucó más en él. Esto hizo moverse algo profundamente en el corazón de Kirihara, quién se acerco lentamente y le dio un delicado beso en la boca.

Al separarse se lamió los labios y pudo comprobar lo que tenía pensado.

-Sí, ingeriste mucho alcohol y lo peor del caso que era muy cargado. Pero ¿por qué? Si tú apenas y te tomas una piña colada.

De pronto a su mente vino un gritito familiar y una bandeja con copas y vasos. Oh cierto, pudo ver más o menos ese accidentito, un par de chicos perseguían a una chica y ésta chocó con otra que llevaba una bandeja con bebidas. Así que era ella.

-Y tu maña de abrir la boca para todo amor-sonrió y le depositó otro beso con aún más amor y cariño.

Ya en la casa de los Echizen, el menor de los hermanos al llegar, se fue directo a su habitación más que enojado y por otra parte el otro peli-verde le contó a su madre todo lo que sucedió.

-Dios… ¿En verdad Sakuno le respondió así a tu hermano?-preguntó asombrada su madre.

-Sí, yo también me impacté mucho.

-Con razón tu hermano llego así de enfadado a la casa. Y deja ahorita le marco a Sakuno para ver si lo de su amigo sigue en pie, no podemos negarle la casa si al parecer… Tienen ese tipo de relación.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó su número, esperó pero no contestaba, volvió a marcar y esta vez si contestaron, pero al parecer no era Sakuno.

-¡_Sakuno!¡Sakuno! ¡Te hablan por teléfono, despierta! Etto…Moshi-moshi… _¿con quién tengo el gusto?-preguntó Rinko alarmada-_Akaya Kirihara, soy un viejo amigo de Sakuno. _ ¿Ella está contigo? Al parecer está dormida. ¿En donde están?..._Oh, ya sé lo que piensa Rinko-san, pero no. Estamos en un parque, ella está dormida por qué no soporta el alcohol. Supongo que los hermanos debieron haberle informado que Sakuno chocó con una chica que llevaba una bandeja con bebidas, entonces Sakuno ingirió accidentalmente alcohol, pero ella no lo quiso demostrar enfrente de sus hijos, así que al final resulto esa pelea entre él y ella… _Okei, okei, Por favor vengan pronto a casa, necesitamos ver en donde se quedará usted… _Etto, no es necesario que se preocupe, puedo pasar a dejar a Sakuno y conseguiré una habitación en algún hotel de alrededor…_Mmm…Bueno pero primero lleguen y después hablamos…_Okei, miss..Estaremos ahí pronto._

Rinko colgó, bastante preocupada. El chico sonó a todo un caballero de etiqueta, comparado con el berrinchudo de su hijo, esto estaría realmente difícil.

Llegaron por fin a la casa, Rinko estaba realmente impacientada ya que, pues bueno, mujer y hombre, tanto tiempo, lejos de casa no le daban una idea muy decente que digamos.

Entraron y se sentaron en la sala, y Rinko tenía una mortal mirada reprochadora. Sakuno tenía la cabeza baja y apenada mientras Kirihara se mostraba orgulloso y altanero.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decir? –preguntó Rinko sin aviso alguno.

-Pues…-comenzó Sakuno.

-¿Novio?-recalcó en forma de pregunta la mujer.

-Puse comillas en el mensaje de texto. Originalmente iba a salir con el doctor, y pues, siendo doctor tiene una vida pesada y me dijo a última hora que no. Entonces me encontré a los dos hermanitos espiándome, y después les dije que fuéramos a comprar y en eso me encontré a Akaya y de ahí me compró unas cosas y de ahí…ya no recuerdo que.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas qué?-preguntó Rinko, a pesar de que Kirihara ya le había dicho las cosas quería escucharlo por ella misma, esa cosa tan ternurita: No aguantaba en lo más mínimo el alcohol.

-Es que…cuando descubrí que me estaban espiando me eché a correr y choqué con un chica que llevaba una bandeja con bebidas…-y miró a Akaya quién sólo le sonrió tiernamente- y al parecer ingerí accidentalmente bastante alcohol, y yo-yo no soporto ni la copa más pequeña de vino. Entonces intenté soportar esa "fase" que se genera en mi cuando me emborracho. ¿Neh Akaya?

-Zeee-dijo Akaya con tono pésame.

-¿Fase? ¿Cómo te vuelves?-preguntó curiosa Rinko.

-Por desgracia madame, esa descripción es Secreto de Pareja en esta relación-miró cómplice a Sakuno, quien solo ríe entre dientes y asiente con la cabeza. Gestos que le agradaron en lo más mínimo a Rinko.

-Bueno, dejando de lado su "secreto", Kirihara-kun veamos en donde te quedarás.

-Se puede quedar conmigo-dijo alegremente Sakuno, provocando que a Rinko se le fueran los colores de la cara.

-¿Se-segura?-preguntó Rinko preocupada por la relación que se mostraba entre ellos dos.

-¡Claro! ¡Tengo tantas cosas que platicarle!-respondió mientras va subiendo a su habitación y dejando a Rinko con cara de mortificación.

-Madame, no sé por cuánto tiempo lleve conociendo a Sakuno pero ella no del tipo morboso, si usted le dice algo a ella, ella sólo encontrará el sentido literal, jamás un doble sentido. Mire: ¡Saku! ¡Acostémonos de ya!-grita Kirihara alegremente.

-¡Claro! ¡Acostémonos y platiquemos! ¡Sube! –se le oyó responder a la castaña desde su habitación. Provocándole una sonora risa a Rinko.

-Tienes razón, debí haberlo sabido. Ella es así- sonríe.

-Bueno, con su permiso subiré-dijo. Se pudo oír como subía las escaleras, entraba a la habitación de Sakuno, quien le enseñaba alegremente las cosas que le regaló esa familia y en eso se cerró la puerta quedando todo en un minuto de silencio, y eso hasta que los hermanos Echizen bajaron ruidosamente a preguntar que qué había sido eso de "¡acostémonos!".

Rinko solo miraba a ambos chicos preguntar y reclamar, era claro el tipo de amor que tenia hacia Sakuno, era claro como el agua.

-Akaya es un buen partido, uno muy bueno-dijo esto y se fue a la cocina dejando a ambos peli-verdes congelados.

¡¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso?

Siguiente capítulo:

-Yo, Akaya, iba a ser madre pero… lo perdí. / -Si, yo la amo con mi corazón ¿Algún problema?

… La sujeta en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormidos. Minutos después entra… y los ve abrazados…

Bueno, espero que le guste es capitulo.

Ya lo tenía preparado y si, creo que me estoy extendiendo mucho e.e

Bueno, como saben los reviews del capi pasado no los contestare pero los de este

Y los que siguen ¡Claro que obvio que si! ^^

Bueno muchas gracias y espero sus REVIEWS! Recuerden sus reviews son lo que me hacer seguir aquí.

Que ustedes están ahí leyendo, aunque me pongan de review una sola palabra o como un millón de palabras eso es más que suficiente para mí.

Muchas gracias y los amodoro

…::*°Zhikizzme PqT°*::…


	10. Play a game

–_Bueno, con su permiso subiré–dijo. Se pudo oír como subía las escaleras, entraba a la habitación de Sakuno, quien le enseñaba alegremente las cosas que le regaló esa familia y en eso se cerró la puerta quedando todo en un minuto de silencio, y eso hasta que los hermanos Echizen bajaron ruidosamente a preguntar que qué había sido eso de "¡acostémonos!"._

_Rinko solo miraba a ambos chicos preguntar y reclamar, era claro el tipo de amor que tenia hacia Sakuno, era claro como el agua._

–_Akaya es un buen partido, uno muy bueno–dijo esto y se fue a la cocina dejando a ambos peli–verdes congelados._

_¡¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso?!_

––

_Sakuno y Akaya estaban sentados en la cama cuando el pelinegro se deja caer. Sakuno voltea a verlo y sonríe._

–Bueno, supongo que no podremos hablar decentemente aquí ¿neh?–pregunta inocente Akaya.

–Por supuesto… que no. Tenemos al equipo Echizen fuera de ésta puerta te lo aseguro.

Dicho y hecho, ambos pelinegros se encontraban fuera de la puerta. Ryoma miraba a Ryoga con expresión molesta, mientras que el otro aludido intentaba oír más pegando la oreja a la puerta.

–Chibisuke, ayúdame. No escucho nada. No podemos dejar a Sakuno con "ese" dentro y, peor aún, solos durante toda la noche. ¡Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie para que se usan las noches en compañía! Y más como hombre…–Ryoga quito la oreja de la puerta por un momento para voltear a ver a Ryoma, quién solo lo miraba irritado.

¡Pack! Fue el sonido en seco que generó el puño de Sakuno en la cabeza del mayor de los Echizen. La pelirroja que escuchó todo desde el principio no pudo evitar tener que salir y golpearlo. Le hizo ponerse roja como jitomate y no precisamente porque gustara de Akaya, si no, porque en el momento que dijo "sabes para que se usan las noches" el pelinegro de ojos aqua se estaba cambiando dejando a la vista esos increíbles músculos que a cualquier mujer seducirían. Su mirada se cruzó por un momento como si ambos realmente creyeran las palabras de Ryoga, generando el rubor que ahora tenía aquella pelirroja.

Ryoma volteó a otro lado, con tal de evitar esos ojos que, al igual que su hermano, lo regañarían en cualquier momento.

–Hey, Sakuno– dijo una gruesa y seductora voz– ven aquí ya, no me dejes a medias.

Los hermanos Echizen y Sakuno voltearon hacia dentro de la habitación para encontrarse a Akaya sentado en la cama sin camisa y con la parte inferior de su cuerpo envuelta en una sabana. Ahora que miraban a Sakuno, ella sólo tenía puesto una blusa ligera y un diminuto short, actualmente esa era su pijama, pero a los ojos de aquellos peliverdes, no era más que una forma de seducción convertida en prendas.

–¿Qué demo…?– El peliverde mayor no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que literalmente le cerraron la puerta en la nariz. Al ver esto se echo a correr a la habitación de Rinko, quejándose de que "su pequeña Sakuno" no debería tener permitido la amistad con alguien así, qué él, Akaya, era un demonio que arruinaría a su Sakuno… y así siguió con mil y un excusas más.

Ryoma sólo pudo mirar la escena con irritación y avanzó a su habitación, no sin antes mirar una vez más la puerta de la habitación que una vez fue suya y ahora estaba siendo usada para algo… así, ni siquiera él la había usado para eso. Joder, soltó un suspiro y se retiró.

Y en ese mismo momento Sakuno y Akaya estaban tirados en el piso, parecía que tuvieran pequeñas convulsiones y ambos se tapaban la boca. Así es, estaban riéndose a más no poder, ambos intentaban contener los ruidos porque sabían lo que habían hecho: jugarles una broma colosal a ese par de pequeños chismosos. Los dos comprendían la sobreprotección que le daban a Sakuno, de verdad, como no aprovechar eso.

Después de dejar de, prácticamente, "vibrar" Sakuno y Akaya tomaron sus respectivos lugares para dormir, ella en la cama y él en un futon en el suelo. Platicaron un rato más sobre las expresiones de ambos peliverdes y sobre un par de cosas cotidianas.

–Aka…–dijo Sakuno medio dormida– mañana saldremos ¿Cierto?

–Sí, así es–respondió el aludido tranquilo– me tienes que platicar todo ¿Okei?

–Lo haré, sabes que lo haré–al decir esto la castaña cerró sus ojos cobre para dormir por fin. El pelinegro que no la podía ver desde el suelo, sonrió al escuchar sus pequeños ronquidos que más que eso, parecían suspiros para él. Aseguró haber puesto la alarma de su celular y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

––

Eran las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente, Rinko se encontraba haciendo el desayuno mientras todos los demás dormían ya que era domingo. A ella le hubiera gustado dormir hasta tarde también pero parecía que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, por más que lo intentaba sólo conseguía rodar en la cama por horas hasta que al fin se resignaba a levantarse.

El ruido de las escaleras la sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer alguien bajaba, debía ser Ryoga o Ryoma, esos dos siempre entrenaban los fines de semana, según, para no perder condición.

–Rinko–san, buenos días–dijeron al unisono.

Era Sakuno y Akaya, ambos iban espectacularmente vestidos. La pelirroja tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta dejando caer un par de rizos largos y definidos, esto, combinado con un vestido blanco con un degradado de flores rojas, las cuales empezaban desde la faldilla, que comenzaba arriba de las rodillas, y se perdían en el inicio de su pequeña y definida cintura, que iba perfectamente con unos hermosos tacones rojos pasión que resaltaban sus largas y esbeltas piernas y un maquillaje ligero para no cargar demasiado el conjunto.

Mientras, Akaya iba con un pantalón de mezclilla blanco entubado, lo cual hacía resaltar esos magníficos muslos, producto de una rutina bien planeada, una camisa roja, de un estilo un tanto satinado, que , un saco blanco hecho a la medida, lo cual resaltaba bíceps y tríceps y todo lo que terminara con "ceps"; esto con un par de tenis de botilla igualmente blancos y como toque final su cabello ondulado estaba peinado hacia atrás logrando resaltar sus facciones no finas pero tampoco toscas, en resumen era una combinación que hacía resaltar lo masculinamente hombre que era.

–Wow…–susurró en sorpresa Rinko– ¡Qué… combinados!

Akaya y Sakuno se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron.

–Muchas Gracias Rinko–san

–Gracias Ma'am–dijo humildemente Akaya.

Se despidieron apresuradamente, no sin antes conmemorar la ocasión de tanta guapura con una foto. Al verlos salir por la puerta Rinko no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, realmente quería que ella se convirtiera en su hija, aunque sólo fuera por ley, pero eso era más real que sólo tenerla llamándola "Rinko–san" todo el tiempo.

–Y todo porque no supiste enamorarla. Hijo estúpido–soltó sin pensar al ver bajar a Ryoma todo somnoliento, con un peinado especialmente diseñado por su almohada y una linda pijama azul.

–¿Qué…?–preguntó el aludido tallándose sus ojos ámbar.

–¡Qué tal vez Sakuno se haya ido a besuquear, a abrazar, a hacer qué–sé–yo con aquel pelinegro seductor llamado Akaya!– dijo un tanto exaltada Rinko y es que realmente le dolía porque sabía que éste chico, Akaya, era diferente en tanto niveles. Realmente se quedó sin aliento al verlo tan arreglado y guapetón. No, no, sus hijos podían ser los mismo, sólo que no querían…

"Si claro, cómo no"–pensó con evidente sarcasmo.

Ryoma quién seguía medio dormido espabiló en un segundo al escuchar que Akaya y Sakuno se habían ido juntos. Demonios ¿Qué haría?... se detuvo un segundo ya que había dado la vuelta para empezar a subir frenéticamente las escaleras… ¿Qué iba a hacer respecto a qué? Si la niñata pelirroja había decidido por un nuevo novio no era su problema. Al final de cuentas no es como si fueran novios, no es como si ella le perteneciera. Se volvió, ya más tranquilo llegó por fin a la cocina y le pidió tranquilamente de desayunar a su madre, hoy debía entrenar al máximo que con todo lo sucedido se sentía pesado.

––

––

Por otra parte, Sakuno y Akaya se dirigían a un restaurante, el más prestigioso de la ciudad. Ambos iban en un auto, para ser más exactos, en un Mustang Shelby GT500 2007, el auto contrastaba perfectamente con ambos.

Llegaron al restaurante y pasaron directamente a la zona VIP, dónde sólo los más ricos y prestigiosos de la ciudad podían entrar y para la sorpresa de Sakuno toda la zona VIP fue desalojada sólo para ellos.

–Así podremos tener la charla que nos debemos con la cocina más fina de toda la ciudad–sonrió Akaya triunfal y orgulloso.

–¡Ay, Akaya! Tú y tus exageraciones de siempre…como las extrañaba–sonrió Sakuno, no sin antes soltar un suspiro de "¿qué le vamos a hacer?".

Ambos se sentaron y pidieron suficientes platos para llenar la mesa. Conforme iban comiendo Sakuno le platicaba a Akaya todo lo que había pasado durante los 6 meses que él estuvo ausente:

–Yo, Akaya, iba a ser madre pero… lo perdí.

Empezó a platicarle todo en detalle, su relación con Kentarou, su embarazo, su pérdida, su apuesta con Ryoma, sus sentimientos hacia Ryoma y todo lo demás.

A veces las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero de alguna forma u otra logró contenerlas. Akaya sólo la abrazaba y respondía con "ya veo" ocasionalmente.

Terminaron la comida y salieron del restaurante, Akaya sujetaba la mano de Sakuno con fuerza y se le veía con una mirada determinada. Volteó a ver a Sakuno a los ojos y sonrió.

–Vamos, hoy tengo que recompensarte por estos 6 meses en mi ausencia.

Ambos se montaron de nuevo en el Mustang y arrancaron. Akaya pensaba llevarla a pasear para que tanto ella como él despejaran su mente y poder acomodar sus ideas.

––

Mucho después Rinko se encontraba sentada en la cocina, esperando a que hirviera el agua para hacerse un café. No podía dormir, iba a ser media noche y ellos nada más no llegaban. Su par de hijos se encontraban de vagos, el mayor en la sala según viendo televisión pero estaba más dormido que despierto y el menor estaba jugando tenis en el patio trasero.

–Crap!–exclamó furioso al ver como la pelota continuaba su trayecto después de no haber logrado pegarle. –¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?

Lanzó la pelota al aire y le pegó, ésta rebotaba y venía una y otra vez. Cada golpe tenía más fuerza y generaba un sonido en seco. El sudor y el frío de la media noche eran la combinación perfecta para Ryoma.

–¡Ryoma-kun!–gritó Sakuno–¿Qué…hacesh… ¡Ayy!–Sakuno cayó de lado al pisar mal una piedra, pero unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron de la cintura. Sakuno sólo sonrió y susurró "Akaya…" para caer rendida.

–Te dije que no te movieras, chz… terca–dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Subió un poco la mirada y pudo apreciar la cara de enojo y frustración de Ryoma. –¿Todo bien, Señor Echizen?

–Mejor no podría estar–respondió el aludido a regaña dientes.

–Bueno, su cara no parece demostrar tanto así–Akaya bajó la mirada por un segundo, junto con un intento de ocultar su risa.

–¡¿De qué te ri..?!–exclamó Ryoma pero se vio interrumpido por Rinko, quién salía a ofrecerle un suéter a su hijo.

–¡Saku! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?–se acercó corriendo a ella, para poder percibir el fuerte aroma a alcohol. –Ah…gracias por cuidar de ella–dijo Rinko a Akaya.

–No, Ma'am, gracias a usted por haber cuidado de ella tan bien. Después de todo lo sucedido. Realmente se lo agradezco.

Rinko sólo sonrió y lo invitó a pasar–Hoy también te quedas a dormir ¿neh?–.

–No, muchísimas gracias, Ma'am, pero mi reservación estaba prevista para hoy, y ya había pagado los días que me iba a quedar. De verdad muchas gracias. Aunque…

Rinko solo rio por lo bajo amaba pero odiaba lo caballeroso que era. –¿Aunque…?–preguntó curiosa.

–Creo que me verá seguido por aquí–completó sonriente.

–Claro, por favor– Rinko soltó una risita y asintió –Eres bienvenido cuando quieras. Entonces me retiro, para llevar a esta mujercita a su habitación. Ve con cuidado.

–Sí, muchas gracias, lo haré. Que descanse, Ma'am–dijo Akaya haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Rinko entró a la casa y Akaya se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar. Ryoma estaba viendo toda la escena y sólo pudo soltar un bufido al ver a Akaya irse, esto hizo que el pelinegro se detuviera y volteara a ver al peliverde que lo miraba con un tanto de desprecio.

–Y al parecer tienes algo que decirme ¿neh?–dijo Akaya sonriendo.

–Pues no, no tengo nada que decir–negó Ryoma mientras se daba la vuelta para aventar la pelota y volver a jugar.

Akaya oía el ruido en seco que producía la pelota, en ese momento era bastante rítmico a diferencia de los golpes que daba cuando él y Sakuno estaban llegando.

–Supongo que no podías estar en paz sabiendo que Sakuno estaba conmigo, y más aún si es así de tarde. Al final de cuentas, nadie sabe mejor que tú para que se usan las noches y en compañía ¿Cierto?

Ryoma dejó ir la pelota y volteó a verlo asesinamente, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos aqua que tanto le desagradaban y ¡OMG! ¡Susprise! Akaya señalaba su cuello y empezaba a develar una sorpresa nada linda… un perfectamente marcado chupetón en el cuello del pelinegro. El peliverde frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar cuando Akaya le ahorró el trabajo.

–Bueh, recuerdas la "etapa alcohólica" de Sakuno–marcó la comillas en el aire para después volver a tocar el chupetón en su cuello. –Pues es algo así. Lindo ¿neh? Esto fue hecho por unos lindos labios rosados y suaves–dijo mientras volvía a acomodar el cuello de su camisa.

–Y eso me importa un comino. Si quieres decir algo dilo y lárgate–dijo Ryoma a regañadientes. Esto le estaba gustando cada vez menos. –¿Qué? ¿Intentas explicarme que amas a Sakuno o algo así?

–Sí, yo la amo con todo mi corazón. ¿Algún problema?

–No, realmente no es como si me importara–dijo con evidente desdén, el peliverde estaba llegando a su punto crítico.

– ¿Ah sí? yo pensé que sí. Y otra cosa, Sakuno hablará contigo sobre ser tu asistente y tú su entrenador. Al parecer puede volver a la pista con ciertas precauciones. Por favor, dile que no. Puedo conseguirle algo mucho mejor. Espero puedas hacer tan siquiera eso.

Akaya pudo ver el puño apretado de Ryoma y sonrió triunfal, al parecer el plan estaba funcionando perfectamente. Ni siquiera espero a que le respondiera y se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras soltaba un perfecto "See ya!". Sacó la lengua en señal de haber hecho una travesura para después soltar una risita. Damn! Esto estaba siendo más divertido de lo que pensaba.

––

Al día siguiente Ryoma se despertó temprano, debido a que pudo oler ese delicioso aroma a filete de pescado, su favorito. Demonios, recordó que hoy tendría que volver a trabajar, se había tomado unas vacaciones gracias a Sakuno, con la excusa de cuidarla y ayudarla. Bueno, sería mejor que se levantara ya y tomara una ducha fría para después tener un delicioso desayuno.

Aunque pensándolo bien mejor se apuraba y evitaba a Sakuno, sería un problema verla y recordar lo que habló el día de ayer con aquel tipejo Kirihara.

Entro rápidamente en la ducha, salió y se vistió con un perfecto conjunto de jeans azul oscuro, un par de tenis blancos, camisa blanca y un saco azul marino que remarcan esos músculos producto de ejercicio y tennis. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, realmente iba temprano pero, de verdad, no quería ver a Sakuno.

–Okaa–san...rápido ¡Desayuno!–dijo sentándose y ya un poco más relajado.

–¡Oh! Lo siento, no pensé que ya fuera tan tarde.–dijo una linda y dulce voz que Ryoma conocía bien–Ryoma-kun, etto… hablé con Momoshiro y dijo que debíamos estar en la oficina a las 8–Sakuno miro el reloj en su muñeca y levantó la mirada hacia Ryoma– Apenas son las 6:45, estaba a punto de subir a despertarte.

Ryoma sólo pudo mirar con irritación hacia abajo para segundos después levantar la mirada y ver esa linda cara, pero otra vez sucedía, Sakuno quitaba la mirada y se volteaba. Eso lo hizo enfurecer.

–¿DebíaMOS? ¿Nosotros? ¿Tú y yo?–preguntó irónico– ¿Por qué?

Sakuno volteó un tanto sorprendida por el tono de voz. Eso sonaba a un ataque, ella no quería pelear pero esto era lo único que no podía soportar.

–Jé, bueno, honestamente no esperaba que cumplieras tu parte. Y no te lo pienso exigir, sólo cumpliré la mía hasta que regrese mi Abuela y de ahí, si quieres me puedes despedir. ¿Contento?

–Perfecto, así no tendré que molestarme contigo nunca más…–susurró Ryoma, de verdad, no quería hacer eso. Pero recordar todo lo de ayer y ver cómo le respondía, como si él fuera el malo del cuento, le enfurecía aún más.

Sakuno se quedó pasmada, está bien que él no supiera que ella lo amaba, está bien que ella no supiera que disfrutaba a su lado… pero ¿realmente ella sólo era una molestia en la vida de él?

–¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo?–preguntó la castaña tristemente, miró hacia abajo intentando contener una lagrima.

–¡Já! ¿De verdad no lo sabes? Porque haces lo que quieres sin estar consciente de los sentimientos de los demás, por eso–dijo en un arrebato de furia, poniéndose de pie y azotando su puño contra la mesa. Esto sólo provocó que Sakuno se estremeciera y se quedara quieta.

Un aplauso interrumpió la escena y ambos miraron hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido. Era Akaya, quién miraba la escena con diversión e intentaba contener una risa, pero sus expresiones cambiaron drásticamente en un segundo al ver como Sakuno se limpiaba una lagrima. Avanzó hacia ella, empujando a Ryoma, la tomó de la mano y de la cintura y la guio hasta la salida. Regresó por el bolso de Sakuno y antes de salir una última vez sonrió triunfal y soltó un alegre "¡Gracias!".

Ryoma se quedó paralizado, por fin su cerebro comprendía lo que acababa de hacer…

–Soy un estúpido. Un completo y total estúpido…–

––

Y pues bueno mis queridos lectores y lectoras, aquí termina este décimo capitulo y realmente espero sea de su agrado. Los amo y esperen con ansias el final de "Mi adorado príncipe azul". Crap! Ya era hora, ¿neh?

Feliz año nuevo a todos (Upps, tres días tarde) espero que este año sea maravilloso y este lleno de amor, salud, dinero y sobretodo… FELICIDAD. Sonrian. Cada día es una nueva oportunidad. Los amo y de verdad, muchas gracias.

…::*°Zhikizzme PqT°*::…


End file.
